Sweetly's 100 KaishinShinkai Drabbles
by Sweetly-Sour94
Summary: A collection of 100 drabbles, oneshots, and unfinished chapters. AU, crossovers, whatever the prompt makes in my head. All will have Kaishin or Shinkai leanings. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for future chapters?
1. Kitten

_Well this is just perfect. _Shinichi sighed gazing down at his hands, or rather paws.

_And of course it has to be raining. _He glared up at the sky which had suddenly decided to release the downpour it had been holding in all day. As soon as the water had touched his back, soaking into his fur (fur! He had fur!), Shinichi had taken shelter in a tipped over cardboard box in an alley.

_This sucks. _Shinichi's ear flat against his head but he could still hear approaching footsteps. Suddenly his box was being lifted into the air. Shinichi let out a scared hiss making the man drop the box.

"Mangy cat!" the man yelped and kicked at Shinichi. The not-cat dodged, slipping through his legs easily. Another kick had Shinichi skittering out of the alley into two new legs.

"Get back here you-"the alley-man started towards Shinichi causing him to puff up, as well as he could with wet fur, and hide behind the person he'd crashed into. He let out a squeak when that person then turned around and picked him up.

"Say mister," the person holding him said. "Why are you attacking this **poor**, **innocent** kitten?"

'Is that your cat, boy?" the alley-man asked angrily. Shinichi mentally sighed and felt his dignity wither as he played the cute kitten, burying his face into the person's chest.

"… It is now and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't try to kill him." The person's arms tightened around Shinichi, making the teen-turn-kitten mentally 'eep' in mortification. The person holding him turned smartly and began walking away.

"Well now, how am I going to explain this to Okaa-chan?" Shinichi looked up at the boy's face, just barely keeping his gasp of shock covered. The boy was like Shinichi's clone. His hair, though much more wild than Shinichi's, was the same shade as the not-cat's human form. His eyes were an odd shade of indigo/violet which made him recognizable. From what Shinichi could feel, he was also more built than Shinichi as well (Shinichi hated to admit it but he was very slender).

"Nice to meet you, Neko-san!" his holder/rescuer was saying breaking Shinichi's analyzing trance. "I'm Kuroba Kaito; from now on I guess we'll be living together."

_Nice to meet you… _Shinichi mewed, feeling embarrassed afterward for trying to respond.

"Ne, Neko-san, you need a name." Kaito mumbled and Shinichi laid his ears back slightly.

_Oi, oi I already have a name,_ Shinichi deadpanned, but Kaito wasn't looking.

"How about Lupin? I'm a big fan of him." Kaito cheered. Shinichi's mind blanked.

_Eh?_

**I decided to make my own 100 drabble/one-shot thingy. Expect updates to be few and far between. **

**Poison: Yah, it's a miracle to find her typing at all**

**Hoshi: Don't be so mean! She types**

**Hua: Sometimes**

**Mo~, you two are so mean!~ Hoshi is my only friend in the room. **

**Sketchy: What about me?**

**You too, Sketchy.**

**Sketchy: Sweetly doesn't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!**

**I take it back….**

**Omake!: **

Shinichi pressed himself as far back as he could, the fuzzies hanging from his low ceiling tickling his ears. He kept his eyes trained on his attacker, batting at it with his claws when it got too close.

"Lupin-kuuuuun! You need to take a bath!" Kaito yelled when Shinichi's claws caught him again.

_No way in hell!_


	2. Flag

Conan had to hold back a childish giggle. It had been a normal heist, with KID being his ever teasing self, and it had ended the same with a verbal battle between the not-child and the thief. After KID had flown away, not completely unscarred (go soccer balls!), Conan had gone back down to check the damage.

It was chaos.

Task Force officers hung in nets, stuck to walls; there was one that was even hog-tied. Nakamouri laid somewhere in the center dressed in a bright ink tutu, fast asleep, with a white flag in his hand.

Hattori and Hakuba were the funniest though.

Hair dyed in neon rainbow colors, clothes splotched with what appeared to be different types of pudding, wrists handcuffed so they were back to back, 'Epic' was written across Hattori's cheeks while 'Fail' was written across Hakuba's. It was obvious a dog-pile-on-the-bandit had failed, epically if the facial graphiti was any indication.

"Did I miss something?"

**Poison: Well that was short…**

**Shut up….**

**Hoshi: You got the prompt in there at least**

**Sketchy: Where I don't see it?**

**Hua: It's right there *points***

**I hate you all**

**Poison: It's no wonder you don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito, Gosho-sensei is so much better than you.**

***hides in emo corner***

**Hoshi: Sweetly…**

**Hua: Leave her. She'll come out on her own**

***Cries***


	3. Pirate

"Kudou-sama." Shinichi glanced down when his name reached him from below.

"Yes Hakuba-san?" the young lord called back to the blond below.

"Captain Nakamouri has received word that the Moonlight pirates are close."

"Is the Black Star locked up?" Shinichi looked back up towards the sea, scanning for any ships.

"Yes, as is Suzuki-sama. Nakamouri-chan is with her." Hakuba responded.

"Make sure that the entire crew knows." Shinichi ordered before muttering to himself. "It'll be my hide if that gem is lost."

"Kudou-sama? What do I do about Conan-kun?" Shinichi paused and zeroed in on his little brother who was playing with the ship's cat.

"Leave him to me." Shinichi sighed, turning to scan the surrounding sea one more time before climbing down and out of the crow's nest.

"Conan." Shinichi called, instantly catching his brother's attention.

"Hai niichan?" Conan gave the cat one last pat before standing. He trotted over to Shinichi, smiling when Shinichi patted his head.

"KID's band of pirates are close so I want you to stick close to me, alright?" the older Kudou said reaching sown to pick up the child.

"Captain KID? You mean that pirate that robbed those merchant ships without a single person harmed?" Conan asked excitedly, letting himself be picked up.

"Yes." Shinichi nodded. He started walking toward the room holding the Black star gem to check security.

"If he comes here we'll catch him, right niichan? You, me, and Hakuba-niisan." Conan said, childishly confident.

"Of course. What good is a pirate captain against three Meitanteis?" Shinichi's smirk was eerily similar to Conan's making them look almost identical.

"No good at all!"

The day had enfolded beautifully into night, the stars you could only see away from the cities shining brightly. Though it was a clam night only half of the crew was asleep, the threat of the Moonlight pirates even more dangerous as the sun sipped below the horizon.

Shinichi stood at the front of the ship glancing around restlessly as Conan sat beside him nodding sleepily. Hakuba had taken the back of the ship while Nakamouri and company took the middle. The lady and the gem they had been hired to protect were in the captain's cabin with Nakamouri's daughter and a select group of crewmembers.

Suddenly Shinichi felt Conan shift to look around before the feeling of someone watching him made itself known.

Cursing, Shinichi stood swiftly, picking up Conn as he did so, and raced towards the center of the ship. As they reached their destination Shinichi threw his arm up to cover his nose and mouth, Conan doing the same with his handkerchief.

The deck was a mess. Pink knockout gas flouted harmlessly in the air while the ground was covered in bodies. Shinichi easily counted up the bodies, checking the numbers in his head, while Conan flitted through the bodies, looking for injuries and/or corpses. After checking everyone Conan nodded toward Shinichi.

"K-Kudou-s-sama." A weak voice called making the brothers look up.

"Hakuba-niisan!" Conan cried through his impromptu mask. The small boy ran over to the ill looking man, helping him sit down. Hakuba leaned into Conan and whispered in his ear before passing out. The child blinked, turning back to his older brother who motioned for him to some over. After carefully picking his way through the collapsed crew, Conan let Shinichi pick him up and whispered in his ear.

"Really?" Shinichi smirked. "Interesting."

KID smirked behind his guise, the sword pointed at his neck only causing adrenaline to course through his veins. His grin didn't falter; neither did the sword in his hand which was pointed at the neck of the woman who actually looked quite confused. Understandable since he had 'stolen' her face.

"KID!" they both yelled, their voices exactly the same. The other woman in the room held a dagger in her hand and was looking between the two with fearful confusion. On her wrist was the Black Star, the gem he was after.

"Sonoko-sama! Cut him!" KID easily read the girl's lips, speaking the exact same words.

Suddenly the Sonoko-girl's expression changed to one of immense relief.

"Kudou-sama." KID and the girl turned at the exact same time to look at the door.

"Shinichi-ouji!" KID barely remembered to copy the girl. The man in front of him looked so much like his uncostumed self it was spooky.

"Kudou-sama? Where is Conan-kun?" Sonoko asked.

"I told him to hide." The look-alike said before smirking and swiftly drawing a sword, pointing it at KID's neck.

"Shinichi-ouji?" KID blinked in confusion, how did he figure it out?

"Knock it off KID." Shinichi twitched his sword, motioning for KID to lower his sword. The confused, innocent look dropped off of KID's face and he grinned sharply.

"Mo~ Honestly." KID sighed playfully, lowering his sword as he spoke in his normal voice. "Two genius minds on one ship? Unfair~."

"Take off that disguise!" the girl he'd 'stolen' his current face from ordered.

"Of course, my Lady~." KID's grin turned razor sharp as he bowed, something slipping out of his sleeve as he spoke.

Pink smoke exploded around them and Shinichi quickly covered his mouth.

"Che!" KID pouted as the smoke dissipated. "Really Ouji-kun, is it so hard to just let me win?"

"You won't win!" Shinichi growled as his eyes analyzed the man in front of him. KID wore a dressy, white vest over a light blue dress shirt. His pants were white as well, not a smudge or stain could be seen. Messy brown hair fell into violet eyes, one of which was covered by a monocle with a clover charm hanging off of it.

"Oh really~? Who's gonna stop me?" the pirate looked completely at ease.

"Me KID-san." The child's voice behind KID almost (**almost**) made him jump. Whipping around, KID froze when he spotted the Black Star in a young boy's hands.

"Now, now bouya. That isn't a toy." KID put on a falsely warning tone.

"I know. Catch KID-san!" the boy grinned and kicked a previously hidden soccer ball at the man's head. As KID dodged the boy ran to Shinichi who picked him up easily.

"Good work Conan." Shinichi praised the boy who grinned sweetly. A sudden, sharp pain in the back of Shinichi's head had him falling to the floor.

"Shinichi-niichan!" he heard Conan shriek.

"Conan…" the pain became to much and he passed out.

**There how was that? *pants***

**Poison: Why the hell are Shinichi and Conan two different people?**

**Because I wanted it that way!**

**Hoshi: Haha! I like it! KID the pirate**

**Hua: I can't help but feel that someone is OOC**

**Sketchy: Agreed!**

**Poison: But no matter how much you want too, Detective Conan and Magic Kaito still belong to Gosho-sensei…**

**Don't rub it in *cries***

**Omake!:**

"Catch KID-san!" the boy grinned and kicked a previously hidden soccer ball at the man. As the child started across the room he stopped when he heard a pained groan. He turned towards the sound before freezing.

"C-Conan…" Shinichi started.

"I know." Conan sighed. The child walked over to KID and bowed. "I'm very sorry."

The curled up man on the floor just whimpered.

"…"

"… We need to work on your aim."

"I know!"


	4. King

_Ah,_ Kaito thought gleefully, _it's good to be king._

It was all his. The lands, the villages, the people, even the heroes he taunted.

His.

"Tha' smile he's got is seriously creepin' me out."

"You get used to it."

"Have ya ever tried not makin' him tha' Game Master?"

"If you want to open that old argument be my guest but be aware that afterwards you'll probably have purple hair."

"Huh. Who'da thought Kaitou KID likes Dungeons and Dragons."

**Poison: Geez! Did you even try on this one? I mean only 7 lines?**

**Shut up! It was short and sweet**

**Hoshi: Sweetly would like to add she doesn't own Dungeons and Dragons or Detective Conan or Magic Kaito**

**Hua: Rubbing salt in old wounds there Hoshi-chan**

**Hoshi: A-ah sorry Sweetly!**

**Sketchy: *giggles at curled up Sweetly, pokes***

**Quit it…**


	5. Forest

Shinichi sighed in boredom as he poked at his dead rabbit in disinterest. Around him his pack talked, spouting rather shallow phrases. After glancing down at the meat one more time before getting up and picking up the carcass. Absently he placed the meat in front of the three cubs playing near the meat pile.

"Thank you Shinichi-niichan1" the three chorused but the dark wolf was already heading out of the clearing.

Once he was out of view he ran as fast as he could. These times where he was running were the only times he truly enjoyed himself. Well, these and the times of the pack meetings that is.

It seemed that he couldn't hold a decent conversation with anyone from the Beika pack. Agasa was always busy with his odd experiments. His father was the alpha, hardly able to hold a conversation while worrying over hunting patrols and his mother's antics. His mother was way to hyper to sit still long enough to talk seriously. Shinichi was too wary to talk to the newest addition to the pack, a light brown she-wolf named Haibara Ai who was an adoptee from the Black pack.

The dark wolf sighed, slowing to a light jog. The only times he had truly enjoyed another wolf's company was when he had debated with Hattori Heiji of the Osaka pack and Hakuba Saguru of the Edoka pack about tracking methods during the Snow meeting.

A sudden scent pulled Shinichi out of his thoughts sharply, the feeling of being watched washing over him. The wolf fought the urge to tense and snarl menacingly. He was the best tracker on his pack because he could keep his cool. He casually gazed around the clearing he had stopped in. Nothing out of the ordinary.

A lighthearted snicker had him looking up.

In the tree above him was a smaller light brown wolf. He was lounging on a thick branch, his back leg swinging lazily. His head was on his front paw and he was watching Shinichi with an expression very much like a smirk.

"You realize you're trespassing on Beika pack territory." Shinichi said, his tail twitching in irritation when his watcher chuckled again. "State your business."

"To talk, tracker-kun." The wolf sat up, stretching like a cat.

"Who so you want to talk to?" Shinichi asked as the watcher jumped down from the branch.

"To you of course." The lighter wolf walked gracefully over to Shinichi's side.

"About?"

"things." The watcher let his smirk morph into a dopey grin.

"…Why?" Shinichi narrowed his eyes.

"Because I think you're in the same position as I am. No one to talk to that will totally understand." The wolf shrugged, sliding down into a laying position. "I'm Kuroba Kaito by the way."

Shinichi studied his companion before sighing and lying down as well.

"Kudou Shinichi."

**Hua: Yay! Wolf!Shinichi**

**Sketchy: How did Kaito get in the tree?**

**He's Kaito *shrugs***

**Poison and Hoshi: Sweetly wishes she owned a storyline as great as Detective Conan or Magic Kaito! *Says while bouncing and shrieking***

**Sketchy: Sweetly left to check her sugar supply as it may have been broken into**

**Hua: *coos over Wolf!Shinichi***


	6. Thief

Hattori Heiji had experienced the feeling of fear many times, in his line of work it was almost mandatory, but never was it as piercing as this.

"Thief!" Kaito shrieked, pointing at the Osakan detective who was holding a bar of chocolate with a single bite taken out of it.

"Wha?" Hattori started.

"How dare you take **my** chocolate bar!" Kaito continued. Hattori looked over at Shinichi with a can-you-believe-this-guy grin that froze when he caught the look of muted horror on his friend's face. Hattori glanced back at Kaito only to find that he had vanished. The dark-skinned detective looked back toward Shinichi, silently asking for help, only to find him gone as well. Slowly, he backed up against the wall.

Terrified screams could be heard coming from the Kudou Manor, Making Hakuba look up in surprise.

"Don't ask." Shinichi told him wisely. "You don't want to know."

"…Right."

**Hoshi: What did he do? O.o**

**It's up to your imagination…?**

**Poison: Weak.**

**Shut it.**

**Hua: I'm thinking dyes, birds, and a whole lot of embarrassing pictures**

**Sketchy: With the words 'Sweetly doesn't own DC or MK' written somewhere?**

**You're cruising for a bruising…**


	7. Dense

Genta couldn't believe how dense Conan was being. Even Shinichi-niisan, who'd come to pick the group of kids up from school, had no idea what was so awesome about this particular display.

"Come on Conan-kun!" Ayumi cheered. "Think about it!"

"This display is talking about the new Kamen Yaiba movie! The first people who can answer that riddle gets to go to the premier with all of their friends! For free!" Mitsuhiko chimed in excitedly.

"And we, being the Shonen Tantei, we will solve the riddle and invite everyone! Genta finished happily.

"…" both Conan and Shinichi looked at them with deadpan eyes. "Right."

As the children poured over the riddle Conan turned to look at 'Shinichi'.

"You see what I have to put up with?" Conan asked. 'Shinichi' smirked in amusement.

"Poor Tantei-kun. Forced to bare the burden of little youngsters."

"… Shut up."

**Hua: Why is Kaito acting as Shinichi?**

**Hoshi: Conan will never understand the wonders of Kamen Yaiba *shakes head***

**Poison: … And you do?**

**Sketchy: Guys? I think Sweetly fell asleep…**

**Poison: *in scary voice* you don't own DC or MK **

***whimpers***


	8. Travel

"If you could travel to any country in the world, where would you go?" Kaito asked, bored, his legs swinging from his place on the back of the couch.

"…huh?" Shinichi hummed, looking up from his book.

"If you could travel to any country in the world, where would you go?" the thief repeated.

"London." Shinichi answered.

"Really? I'd go to Paris." Kaito said, sliding back so his back was resting against the seat of the couch.

"Because of your Arsené Lupin obsession?" Shinichi teased.

"And you didn't choose London because of your Sherlock Holmes fetish?" Kaito asked.

"It's not a fetish! And London is way better then Paris!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!  
"Paris is beautiful!"

"So is London!"

"It has the Eifel Tower!"

"Tower of London!"

"The Louvre!"

"Home of the Queen of England!"

"Known for the food and the art!"

"Known for its literature and dexterity!"

The two were face to face now, yelling defensively. After a few moments of silence Shinichi sighed.

"I guess Paris is pretty." He leaned his forehead on Kaito's.

"And London does have its perks." Kaito sighed, flushing at Shinichi's close proximity. Shinichi smiled and gave the thief a small peck on the lips.

"Agreed."

**Poison: Great. It takes 8 chapters for you to finally break out anything Kaishin fan pleasing. And it's only a little kiss.**

**I know… T.T**

**Hoshi: Shinichi and Kaito fight?**

**Hua: Every couple fights dearest**

**Sketchy: Like Sweetly and the idea that she doesn't own DC or MK?**

…**Must you?**

**Sketchy: Yes XD**


	9. Trap

"Ne, Shinichi?" Ran called over to her best friend one day as she dusted off his Sherlock Holmes bookshelf. "You're known as the Heisei Holmes right?"

"Yeah." Shinichi nodded as he straightened up the Night Baron shelf.

"Wasn't Sherlock Holmes's heart only trapped by Irene Adler?" Ran asked her mind connecting dots. Shinichi just mumbled in agreement.

"Irene Adler was a thief, right?" Ran asked.

"Mostly." Shinichi was looking around at the other bookshelves sternly.

"And you only know one thief, am I right?" Ran smiled victoriously. Shinichi froze and turned towards her with wide eyes. "Kaitou KID?"

"Where are you going with this Ran?" Shinichi was paling fast.

"You like Kaitou KID." Ran stated triumphantly. He stared at her.

"What?"

"You like Kaitou KID!" Ran's eyes started to sparkle. "Geez Shinichi! You imitate Holmes to the end! Holmes liked Irene because she could out smart him just like KID does with you."

"…He does not." Shinichi pouted childishly.

"Suuure." Ran looked at him in amusement. She was grinning at him, sizing him up not unlike he did with crime suspects. "… I like it! The forbidden angle. A detective and a thief!"

"…" Shinichi stared at her blankly.

"I support you wholeheartedly!" Ran finished with a victory pose.

"… You've been spending too much time with Sonoko." Shinichi said finally glancing at the clock. "By the way it's four o'clock."

"Ah! I still have to go shopping, see you Shinichi!" Ran yelled sprinting out the door in a rush. Shinichi stared after her in bemusement not flinching when a figure dropped down behind him.

"What was with her?" KID, in full regalia, asked with an amused smile.

"Too much time with Sonoko mixed with caffeine?" Shinichi shook his head. "How did you change the time on the clock without us noticing?"

"Magic.~" KID grinned with a finger to his lips.

"Hmmm." Shinichi rolled his eyes, turning away from the thief with a grin. "She is getting to be a very good detective though."

"I've trapped your heart?" KID dropped a smoke bomb, quickly changing into is civilian persona.

"Don't get a swelled head Kaito." Shinichi chuckled, moving towards the kitchen. "I have some hot chocolate warmed up for you."

"Great!" Kaito cheered wrapping his arms around Shinichi's shoulders, pressing his front against Shinichi's back. Shinichi shook his head, but hooked his arms around Kaito's legs, lifting him up into a piggy-back ride. "Love you, detective."

"Likewise, thief."

**Poison: Ran was soooooooo OOC**

**I know! But there was no one else to use**

**Hoshi: Sonoko isn't that smart *nods***

**Hua: Ai would just laugh in his face**

**Sketchy: Sweetly say the disclaimer**

…**. Idon'townDCorMK**

**All: …**

**Sketchy: good enough *shrugs***


	10. Break

Conan gazed around him in interest. It wasn't everyday you got to see the inside of Kaitou KID's workshop. The clean state of the room was somewhat of a surprise, KID had always struck Conan as messy. Mirrored closets, blueprints spread out on desks, there was even a car in the back(how did that get there?).

KID had gone downstairs to deal with tea and snacks, leaving the shrunken detective alone. Not the best idea he'd had.

"Hmm? What's this?" Conan mumbled, picking up an egg shaped gizmo. After fiddling with it for a short time a light on the top began to flash. Conan started to panic, looking around for somewhere to put it. Suddenly it exploded.

Smoke billowed out of the open painting door, catching KID by surprise and almost making him drop the tea in his hands. The thief put the tea tray down and entered the hidden room cautiously. What he found made him laugh out loud.

In front of him sat a young boy dyed bright yellow. Conan had been knocked onto his rear by the blast and now had the most adorable shocked look on his face.

"Sh-shut up!" Conan stuttered as KID sank to the ground unable to breathe he was laughing so hard.

"A-are you ok?" KID asked after a few seconds. "That smoke bomb was broken, no sound before explosion."

"I-I'm fine." Conan said, his adorable shocked face changing into an even cuter embarrassed face.

"Ah, why did I leave a detective alone?" KID laughed, scooping Conan up into a tight hug. "That dye will wash out, but your clothes are ruined."

Conan frowned down at the shirt that easily covered him like a robe. KID was looking at him with a blush spread across his face.

"You left it there on purpose, didn't you?" Conan deadpanned.

"Just testing your curiousity." KID snickered, picking up the boy and nuzzeling his neck.

"I'm a detective, idiot. Of course I'm curious." Conan frowned. KID kissed the not-child on the cheek.

"My silly Tantei-kun."

**Poison: Better**

**I live for your praise**

**Hoshi: Oh, the picture of the post-explosion was so cute!**

**Hua: Was the clothes thing just an excuse to put Conan in an over sized shirt?**

…**Yes X3**

**Sketchy: you could try to draw that scene**

**Haha, no…. My drawing is nothing to Gosho-sensei's. It would be an insult.**

**Poison: True *nods***

**Sketchy: I hope by now we don't have to say the disclaimer. **

**Hoshi: Sweetly doesn't own DC or MK so no sueing**

**I have no money anyways…**


	11. Slip

He was slipping and he knew it. It actually surprised him how long he lasted, but now his control (his amazingly strong self control) was breaking.

It just wasn't fair! How the hell could a mature boy like Conan look so friggen' adorable?

"… KID! Pay attention! They're going for the goal!" Conan was standing on the couch, bouncing slightly in excitement. KID sat next to him, his traditional white suit replaced by some pajamas patterned with his trademarked doodle. He had forgone the top hat as well leaving only his monocle. Conan wore some light blue pajamas.

"Come on!" Conan tensed as the soccer player on the TV got closer to the goal. KID watched Conan's excitement fondly, a warm tingling sensation coming from his heart. The child's eyes were bright, his cheeks were slightly flushed, and he was practically vibrating with excitement.

"GOAL!" Conan threw his hands up and KID's slipping control snapped.

"you are too cute Co-chan!" KID yelled wrapping his arms around Conan's waist, pulling him into a snuggly hug. The thief buried his face into the crook of the child's neck.

"W-What are you doing Thief?"

"Too cute! 3"

**-Smile. It makes people wonder what you're thinking.-**

**Hoshi: Cute!**

**Hua: Conan is really too cute! *agrees with KID wholeheartedly***

**Poison: … what is that thing at the end?**

**A page break?**

**Sketchy: OK?**

**No own!**


	12. Note

One of the best things in the world to Kaito was to listen to Shinichi play the violin. The way the notes left his fingers was wonderful.

Whenever he played, Shinichi's face would take on an expression of peace that he rarely took anymore. Kaito would watch him play everyday just to burn that image into his brain.

"Ne, Shin-chan?"

"What is it Kai?"

"Will you play for me?"

"… Sure."

**-I once had a friend, but the rope broke and he got away.-**

**Hua: Short *sweatdrops***

**I know! *head-desks***

**Hoshi: It's still sweet.**

**Poison: And short.**

**Sketchy: … seems a bit OOC**

**Shut up. **


	13. Dog

"Ne, Shin-chan?" Kaito prodded the reading detective.

"What is it Kai?" Shinichi grumbled, he'd just gotten to the good part.

"I thought I heard something in your dad's study." Kaito shivered in mock fear while Shinichi glanced at him blankly.

"…What did you do?" Kaito pouted at the lack of response.

"Go see what it was!" the thief whined tugging Shinichi up.

"Fine." Shinichi sighed. Kaito cheered and led the detective to the study's door. A little push from Kaito had Shinichi opening the door. Suddenly he was on the ground with a small weight on his chest.

The weight turned out to be a small, dark brown German Sheppard puppy. It yipped, gazing at him with intelligent, ice blue eyes. Kaito picked up the puppy, laughing at the shocked look on his Tantei-kun's face.

"Happy birthday Shin-chan!" Kaito cried, accented by the puppy's cheerful yip.

"…huh?" Shinichi blanked.

"Che. You forgot your birthday again Shin-chan! Inu-chan here has been waiting patiently.~"

The puppy wriggled out of Kaito's arms and started licking Shinichi's face.

"Thanks Kaito." The detective stood, scooping up the puppy as he did, and placed a kiss on Kaito's cheek.

**-Only two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity. And we're not sure about the universe.-**

**Hua: PUPPY!**

**Poison: Of course Kaito would do something like that.**

**Hoshi: I wonder what Shinichi thought he did to Yuusaku-sama's study…**

**Sketchy: *shrugs* Something horribly exhausting and/or embarrassing**

**Alright readers, I don't claim to own and you don't sue me. **

**Sketchy: Omake?**

**Omake:**

"What are you going to name him?" Kaito smiled as he watched his lover played with his new puppy. Shinichi paused and thought hard.

"Sherlock." Kaito let his head drop into his hands as he sweatdroped.


	14. Bike

Kaito could see his life flashing before his eyes. His back pressed into the seat cushion, the seatbelt jerking painfully against his chest when they took a sharp turn. Some where behind him he heard Hattori whimper and Hakuba yelp.

Beside him Shinichi wore a grin fit for Kaito's night persona. He turned the steering wheel again, laughing when he barely missed hitting another car. From the backseat Hattori squeaked when he saw a bicyclist they had just missed flash them the bird.

After a few more minutes of Shinichi's chaotic driving and they had arrived at their destination. The car ride ended with a sudden, perfect park.

Shinichi whistled, slightly out of tune, as he pulled out the keys and shut off the lights. He got out, walking toward the building and was almost at the door before he realized that no one was following him. A quick jog back to the car had him staring into the eyes of three traumatized young men.

"Oi, we're going to be late for the movie!" Shinichi sighed, oblivious to Kaito's slight hyperventilating. Hattori was gripping his seatbelt for dear life and Hakuba looked to be deep in prayer. After studying Kaito's terrified face for a moment Shinichi sighed, his expression dropping into a deadpan.

"You babies."

**-Relax. Nothing is alright.-**

**Hua: Note to self: never get in a car with Shin-kun at the wheel.**

**Hoshi: Kaito now has a new trauma.**

**Poison: I wonder why he has never gotten a speeding ticket.**

**You do realize that it is possible suicide.**

**Poison: …right.**

**Sketchy: No own does Sweetly. **

**Yoda?**

**Sketchy: Yup.**

**Omake: **

"You are never driving again! Give me the keys!" Kaito held out his hand. Shinichi frowned for a moment before putting on his uber-kicked-puppy look. Kaito winced at the face his boyfriend was making, looking back at Hakuba and Hattori pleadingly.

"Damn it." Hakuba dropped his head in his hands. Hattori shuddered violently and nudged the British detective's side.

"I'm callin' ah taxi den. No way am I getting' in ah car wit' Kudou at tha' wheel ever again!" **(Hattori's accent is hard to write)**


	15. Sleep

Kaito really loved to sleep. Anyone who knew him could tell you how much the young magician loved sleep. He never slept during school except for at lunch; he was too busy with pranks and magic for that. But once he got home he would nap for hours, always walking up energetically afterwards.

He never told anyone his reason for loving sleep; they just assumed it was because of the sugar crashes from his chocolate binges. His reasons for his sleeping were his dreams.

In his dreams he would meet a boy who looked like him. The only differences between the two were their eyes and hairstyles. Kaito's hair would much sooner eat a comb than let itself be tamed by one. The other boy's hair never had a hair out of place, except for that adorable cowlick at the crown of his head. In a dream Kaito had actually ruffled it up so it mirrored his own mop but the other boy had set it right again with a shake of the head and a quick pat.

The thing Kaito loved the most about his dream-friend were his eyes. Fever bright blue that could pierce you to your very soul. He saw everything. Sometimes they would have conversations where only the dream-boy would talk.

_"Are you real?"_ Kaito had once asked him.

_"Are you?"_ the dream-boy had asked back, his head tipped in a cute position.

_"I think so, although Ahoko would tell you different. Hakuba would too now that I think about it." _Kaito had replied his fingers pinching his chin in an imitation of what he'd seen the other do sometimes.

_"Then I'll find you." _The dream-boy had nodded to himself, determined.

With that promise in mind, Kaito waited patiently. For years he waited.

"Kaito! Someone's at the door for you!" his mother called from the hall; waking her son easily.

"Coming!~" Kaito leaped up, suddenly nervous for no reason. When he turned the corner he stopped dead. In the doorway was his dream-boy complete with cowlick and everything.

"Kaito?" his mother looked at him worriedly before starting when a large grin spread over his face.

"Found you." His dream-boy smiled, his beautiful blue eyes sparking happily. Kaito let out a whoop and preceded to glomp him.

_**I am currently out of my mind. Be back in five minutes.**_

**Hua: Cute**

**Thank you kindly**

**Hoshi: Kaito would wait for Shinichi *nods***

**Poison: Kaito is a sleeper though**

**Technicalities *waves hand***

**Sketchy: Sweetly doesn't own DC or MK. She doesn't own sleep either.**

**But I do use it quite often.**


	16. Vampire

He panted harshly, the shadows around him stretching into the shapes of the enemy. The pain in his shoulder was sharp and dulled the painful dryness in his throat beautifully. Behind him footsteps echoed giving him the illusion that he was trapped, cornered like a rabbit.

He glanced around, his sharp blue eyes taking in every crack in the wall next to him. However, the plan to break through it was disregarded. He could do it if he was at full strength, but a bullet in the shoulder and the range of time after his last feeding were working against him.

The glitter of steel had him reaching up and snagging a hold on the fire escape above him. A flip up and he was running his way up to the roof. Shots rang out from below; he stumbled, a new red spot on his back.

He rolled onto the flat ground, dodging another rain of bullets as he did. He gasped and clutched at his now injured leg.

"… Are you ok?" a voice asked making him jerk his head up. Crouching over him was a handsome young man. A quick scan of the boy put him in high school with a face similar to his own with only slight differences. A less noble part of his mind whispered suggestions of throwing him to the hunters who were chasing him.

The sounds of fast pursuit made him start out of his thoughts. That stupid survival instinct. He wouldn't leave another to the hunters.

He flashed out a hand, wrapping an arm around the high schooler's waist. The boy's startled yelp quickly drew the eyes of the just arriving men in black.

"Spade!" one of the men shouted, reloading his weapon.

"At the bar again, hm? Who shall I take?" he wrapped the boy up in his arms, angling his hand as he spoke. "Gin has never been a favorite of mine. Vodka is to strong for tonight. Perhaps," he lowered his mouth over his hostage's neck, "I'll try a new cocktail."

"Hand him over!" the man with the long hair snarled.

"And loose my ticket to freedom?" he inched backwards, towards the edge of the roof.

"Spade!" the other man yelled as he jumped onto the railing.

"It has been fun, but sadly, I must depart. Say hello to my favorite little bottle for me, hm? I do so miss her company." With that said he stepped back, falling off of the edge. A split second later he grabbed at a drain pipe and swung through a window, shielding his passenger from the shrapnel.

They tumbled into the room, the boy gasped and he hissed as his new wounds made themselves known. Sudden foot steps from the hallway had him wrapped around the stranger again, his hand over his mouth, and against the wall in seconds. The sounds soon faded and he sighed.

"Please don't scream." He whispered in the boy's ear. "I'll let go, just don't scream."

The boy nodded and he released him. The boy scrambled to the other side of the, admittedly small, room.

"Who are you?" his hostage's voice was surprisingly controlled and his face held only curiosity.

"An odd question after what you just experienced, but very well." He sighed, wincing as he stretched out his leg. "My name is Kudou Shinichi although I'm known to _them_ as Spade the Black Knight, son of the Night Baron."

"Who were they?" the boy gestured to the roof and Shinichi sighed.

"Hunters." His reply was one-worded and purposefully vague.

"What do they hunt?" As the boy spoke again Shinichi felt the adrenaline, the only thing keeping the pain at bay, fade.

Pain flared into being: burning bullet wounds, thirst, his injured arm muscles, thirst, the glass shards in his back, _**thirst! **_The other boy gasped and Shinichi knew his eyes had gone black with hunger. His mouth opened, flashing his enlarged canines (usually normal sized but the thirst had made them go into feeding mode) at his companion.

His mind started to fade, his inner monster clawing for a hold of his psyche, ready to follow more feral thoughts. Scents flooded his now primitive mind. The nasty, foul smell of the city that usually hit him was greatly diluted by the smell of the treat in front of him.

_'Beautiful, gentle, like strawberries and chocolate and- __**NO**_!

Shinichi curled up slightly, clenching his hands around his arms tightly to hold himself back from attacking. The boy (beautiful, delicious, addicting scent) across from him started forward, slowly walking toward him.

"Are you okay?" he reached his hand out toward him.

"I th-think y-you shhhould leave n-now." Shinichi's voice was gravely and strained. The boy looked towards the door as if thinking about it then shook his head.

"I can't leave you alone. You're injured." He crossed over to Shinichi, crouching next to him.

"G-get away!" Shinichi desperately tried to bat the other away with his hand, the warmth of life causing his skin to warm even if it was just because of his close proximity. The boy caught his hand and blinked, probably at the chill of his flesh. The light, living heat of his companion enveloped him, pushing him to pull the other forward and to _bite_.

"Let's see." The other boy flicked his wrist causing a small first aid kit to appear in a puff of smoke. Shinichi's mind blanked before his analytical side started pointing out where it could've been hidden. A small ripping noise alerted him to the prepared bandages nearing his wounds. Those weren't a concern, even he could get infected wounds; what was the concern was that _pulse_ being any closer to his mouth.

"You don't s-seem to realize the danger you are in." Shinichi's tone seemed to plead with the boy, but for what he wasn't sure.

"There is no danger that I can't survive." The boy's innocent smile turned into a confident smirk.

Shinichi felt a small blaze of anger at the _human's_ confidence, missing the sad undertones of the boy's smile, and let a growl slip out. He moved his hand quickly, letting it slip into the speed that would blur it in a normal human's sight, and grabbed the boy's wrist. He squeezed pulling him closer until his breath hit the boy's neck.

The boy had tensed in pain when Shinichi had squeezed his wrist but now he was relaxed.

"You need some, right? Go ahead." He leaned his head away barring his neck.

"Why?" Shinichi rested his forehead on the other's neck, the pulse was even more noticeable and his monster reached for it.

"Why not?" The boy's tone was light and teasing. "I won't die and you need it. Take some."

Shinichi growled lowly, glaring at him from the corner of his eye before opening his mouth.

"If you start to feel faint or cold pull me off by any means necessary." Shinichi commanded. The boy nodded before closing his eye. Shinichi sighed; normally he didn't have a willing victim so he should have been jumping at the chance but for some reason he didn't want to harm this person. He leaned in, letting his breath hit the warm skin again, before striking. His fangs slid into the neck, quick and painless, and his monster purred.

_Beautiful, _the monster seemed to crow as his drank. _Sweet, warm, kind, __magic__. Ah, magic, love, __**mine**__._

Shinichi could feel the magic in the boy's blood flow into him, pulling and guiding. Sudden connections fizzed, walls were knocked down, and his mind entered a kind of high he'd never known he could reach. The other boy seemed to feel the same because he lifted his arms to circle around his head, clutching at him to keep him there.

The boy began to weaken so Shinichi regretfully detached from his neck deciding instead to sooth the wound with slow, gentle licks. His victim(?)'s breathing calmed from its ragged pants.

"D-did you feel that too?" the boy asked, a bit desperately.

Shinichi hummed in answer, burying his nose under the boy's chin. "Your name."

"Hmm?" the boy sounded sleepy. Probably from the blood loss.

"I never got your name." Shinichi shifted positions, pulling the sleepy boy into his lap. The magic of the blood he'd consumed was closing his wounds and treating the pain rather well.

"Names don't mean much to me. I'm always changing them." The boy snuggled into Shinichi's hold. "But my first name was Kuroba Kaito."

"Kaito, hm?" Shinichi started when he felt the mental connection he had formed with Kaito, the boy's sleepiness filtering through it.

"You're stuck with me now." Shinichi warned combing his fingers through the other's tasseled hair.

"Good." Kaito smiled and closed his eyes before chuckling. "Akako-san was right."

"Hm?"

"Nothing.~"

_**Last night I was lying on my back, starring up at the stars, and a thought struck me. 'Where the hell is my ceiling?'**_

**Poison: *claps* Ok that was pretty good**

***Preens***

**Hua: Wow, this is the longest one yet**

**And without saying the word 'vampire'**

**Hoshi: Why does Kaito mention Akako-dono?**

**You'll see in the next one**

**Sketchy: Qu****é**** cosa?**

**The next one is 'Immortal' told from Kaito's POV!**

**All: Can't wait!**

**Also, yo no DC/MK propia!**

**Sketchy: *whispers* she doesn't own DC/MK**

**Poison: *rolls eyes* yeah, 'cause that wasn't obvious**


	17. Immortal

Kaito was bored. Oh, so bored. His mind was melting with the utter boredom of high school. Of course he'd tried to alleviate the painful boredom but four hours of brain-numbing lectures had sapped all of his strength.

"Isn't this interesting Toshi-kun?" a smooth, feminine voice whispered from behind him.

"If you see something dripping out my ear it's my brain trying to escape." Kaito murmured back. Tinkling laughter echoed around the room making every male, apart from himself, relax and go doe-eyed. "How can you stand this Akako-san?"

"Easy. I'm just pretending to listen." Kaito glanced behind him to see the crimson haired girl shrug.

"Do you think they would notice if I ditched?" Kaito groaned.

"Probably." Akako responded.

"…-work time. Pair up and have at it." The teacher finished his monologue, the entire class let out a silent sigh before getting up.

Kaito spun around in his chair to face the witch behind him.

"Lucifer spoke to me last night." Akako said calmly, watching as Kaito swiftly folded his worksheet into a crane.

"Really now?" Kaito let his magic pulse into the paper causing life to bloom within it. A puff of smoke to cover the change and soon a small white dove stood on the desk. "Light the place up a little, 'kay?"

The new bird let out a chirp and took off, heading for a group of girls. Kaito smiled after it and Akako sighed.

"Yes." She let him take her paper with a sigh. "He asked me to pass along a message to Lady Luck's favorite little son."

"Well don't keep me in suspense." Kaito said slightly sarcastic as he released the other bird.

"The unending dove shall meet his bloodstained raven during the time when his ever watcher has appeared." Akako's voice was dreamy, her eyes going slightly out of focus. "And the never halting river will flow."

"Eh?" Kaito blinked.

"That's all he told me." Akako's awareness returned rather suddenly making Kaito jump.

"What does it me-?" Kaito was cut off when a hand slammed down in front of them.

"Moroboshi-kun!" the teacher snapped making Kaito look up.

"Hai Sensei?" the expression Kaito's Poker face pulled up was overflowing with innocence.

"Stop your doves now! If I see them again you'll be seeing Principal Domiki!"

"Hai Sensei." Kaito held out an arm which the doves landed on, cooing gently. The magician quickly covered one of the birds and in another small puff of smoke it was a paper crane again. One more smoke puff and the other bird was gone as well.

"Here Akako-san." Kaito unfolded one of the papers and handed it to her. She raised an eyebrow at the answers on the page, written in her own handwriting.

"These are the correct answers, right?" Akako raised a skeptical eyebrow while looking over the paper.

"Of course!~" Kaito said flippantly while unfolding his own paper. The teacher watched this all with an expression torn between anger and confusion before sighing and walking away.

Akako looked after him in amusement, opening her mouth to make a comment to Kaito which died on her lips when she caught sight of his face. He was looking out the window at the sky with longing.

"I assume the Kaitou KID will resurface soon, ne?" Akako smirked when Kaito's mouth widened into a sharp grin that belonged to KID and KID alone. "How long has it been since the Moonlight Magician made an appearance?"

"Around 25 years, 3 months, 12 days, 8 hours, 11 minutes, and 26 seconds. But who's counting?" Kaito rattled off the numbers without hesitation.

"About time for a come back, ne?"

"Agreed."

**(This may look like a sentence but it's a line!~) **

Kaito smiled as the wind tousled his already messy hair. He looked around and pouted. The roof of his apartment building was really gloomy. He shrugged and turned back to face the full moon.

Kaito sighed as he tapped into the magic that coursed through his veins. He felt his clothes changing, morphing into something else, he closed his eyes. Soon the transformation was finished and he let his eyes open. He smiled fondly at the familiar weight of the hat on his head and the monocle on his face. He sucked in a breath.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he bellowed, his voice echoing down the vacant streets. Kaito knew no one could hear him but he still grinned at the familiar words. "Kaitou KID has returned!"

The thief a running leap off of the building, doing a graceful twist before opening his glider. He had a heist note to deliver.

**(Here's that line that isn't a line again!~)**

KID snickered as he left his target's home. The old man had nearly had a heart attack at the sight of the thief in his home. KID had been his usual confident self and had left the note with a smile.

A sudden commotion from below made KID bank into a dive to land on a roof. He let his outfit melt back into his school uniform.

More bangs echoed in the night air which Kaito recognized with a start were gun shots. Sounds from the fire escape had him turning and dropping into a fighting stance before the thought had crossed his mind. An ingrained reflex? Most likely.

Another shot then a boy rolled onto the roof, just barely dodging more shots. It seemed not all of them missed as he grabbed at his leg with an expression of pain. Kaito moved over to him, falling to his knees to get a better look at him wounds.

"… Are you okay?" _Ok, stupid question Kaito._ He started when the boy flicked his head up to gaze piercingly at him.

Kaito mentally gasped at the clear blue of the injured boy's eyes. They were sharp and oh so very deep. His hair was soft-looking and neat, with only a small cowlick at the crown of his head. His features were similar to Kaito's more mature which made him wonder at his age.

Sounds of footsteps on the fire escape had the boy looking away from the magician. His entire body was tense, Kaito noted, like a cat when it hears something suspicious. Or it could just be the pain he must have been feeling, Kaito wasn't sure.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the injured boy was up, his arm around Kaito's waist and was backing up to the edge of the roof. Kaito yelped, as this had happened all within one to two seconds, and tried to pull away. He didn't even think the boy noticed as focused as he was on the two men who had just appeared.

"Spade!" the man with the longer hair shouted while putting a new clip in his gun.

"The bar again, hm? Who shall I take?" His captor's voice caused Kaito to shiver and when his hand gripped the magician's chin he didn't fight against it. "Gin has never been a favorite of mine. Vodka is too strong for tonight."

_Gin? Vodka? What? _Kaito's mind was blundering, confused by the words the other boy, who was wrapped around him rather intimately with his front against Kaito's back, was saying.

"Perhaps," he boy lowered his head until he was almost nuzzling Kaito's neck. The feeling of his breath on the high schooler's neck caused another internal shiver. "I'll try a new cocktail tonight."

_Eh? _

"Hand him over." The long haired man ordered with a snarl.

"And loose my ticket to freedom?" the boy moved them backward again, toward the edge.

"Spade!" the other man yelled when the boy jumped up landing them on the railing.

"It has been fun but sadly I must depart." The other boy's voice was cheery but the tense was he gripped Kaito's waist while making him blush also made him aware of the boy's pain and fear. "Say hello to my favorite little bottle for me, hm? I do so miss her company."

Then they were falling. Panic bubbled in Kaito's chest. While he was fine with dropping with his hang-glider he wasn't ok with freefalling in a stranger's arms with no obvious means of stopping. His captor threw out a hand, grabbing at something Kaito couldn't see and swung them in through a window.

Kaito landed with a gasp as his companion hissed in pain. There was a few seconds of silence in which Kaito panted; he glanced at the other boy and blinked when he saw his head was cocked to the side.

In a flash Kaito's mouth was covered and he was pressed against the other again. Kaito froze, waiting to see what would happen. The sound of running came from outside the door before fading. The other boy held him for a few more moments before sighing.

"Please don't scream." The boy whispered in Kaito's ear. "I'll let go just don't scream."

Kaito nodded and the arms around him slackened enough for him to get away. He moved to the other wall, the room was rather tiny and Kaito had always had a problem with small spaces.

"Who are you?" Kaito asked. He was surprisingly calm but his Poker face was probably to blame for that. Or maybe the other just didn't frighten him. Considering he could live through anything he was going to go with the second option.

"An odd question after what you just experienced, but very well." The stranger winced as he stretched out his leg. From what Kaito could see the bullet wound had widened. "My name is Kudou Shinichi although I'm known to _them_ as Spade the Black Knight, son of the Night Baron."

"Who were they?" Kaito motioned his hand upward, towards the roof.

"Hunters." Shinichi smiled bitterly, his reply frustratingly one-worded.

"What do they hunt?" Kaito pressed with a frown.

Suddenly Shinichi was cringing, hugging himself in pain. Kaito heard clothing rip. Shinichi looked up at him and Kaito couldn't repress the gasp he made at the sight of his eyes. They were pure black, like pieces of onyx. A slightly feral looked feel into those dark eyes and Shinichi's mouth opened revealing some sharp looking fangs.

Kaito tipped his head when Shinichi curled more into himself, clutching at his arms. He made to move closer to the injured boy and froze when he flinched away.

"Are you okay?" _Once again Kaito, you've asked an idiotic question. _He shook off the judging voice and reached out to touch his shoulder.

"I-I th-think y-you shhhould leave n-now." The boy's voice was weak and filled with pain that for some reason made his heart hurt. It was obvious that his presence was causing some conflict within the other. Kaito looked back at the door contemplating before shaking his head. He could do more for the boy when he was here rather than if he left.

"I can't leave you alone. You're injured." He moved to the place beside Shinichi, crouching next to his leg.

"G-get away!" the boy batted weakly at him. Kaito caught the hand without a problem. He blinked in surprise at the weakness of the swing. Not good, Shinichi was loosing strength fast.

Kaito ignored Shinichi's eyes that seemed to darken more as they strayed to his neck, instead looking at his injuries. His leg was bleeding profusely and he had at least two chest wounds, one in the back, it was unknown if he had any broken bones or pulled muscles.

"Let's see." Kaito flicked his hand, easily conjuring a first aid kit. He felt Shinichi start, glancing at him and smiling when he saw how the injured boy's eyes analyzed his pockets and sleeves. _A tantei-san, ne?_

Kaito shook off the odd warm feeling that was growing in his chest and began to prepare some bandages. He ripped the bandages expertly, an echo of his first time as Kaitou KID when he'd been shot at numerous times.

"You don't s-seem to realize the danger you are in." Shinichi said suddenly in a tone that was begging him to reconsider.

"There is no danger that I can't survive." _Thanks to Pandora._ Kaito snarked inside his head. Poker face made his sad smile turn into a smirk of confidence which must have irritated Shinichi enough to act because his hand blurred and pulled at Kaito's wrist.

Kaito winced at the pain of Shinichi's hand squeezing his wrist, ok so maybe Shinichi wasn't that weakened by the blood loss. It took a moment to register that Shinichi's mouth was at his neck again but Kaito wasn't intimidated.

"You need some, right? Go ahead." Kaito smiled and leaned his head away, exposing his throat. Shinichi was obviously ethical and wouldn't take too much. He started when Shinichi rested his forehead on Kaito's neck.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Kaito asked lightly. "I won't die and you need it. Take some."

The boy holding him growled and Kaito could see him glare at him from the corner of his eye. "If you start to feel faint or cold pull me off by any means necessary."

Kaito nodded and closed his eyes. He heard Shinichi sigh before he felt something slice into his neck.

"Hah." Kaito breathed out a whisper of pain. Then something touched his mind, the pain faded and his consciousness explored the new addition to his mind. The feeling that hit him as he did was beautiful. Waves of feeling hit him. His arms lifted and wrapped around Shinichi's neck, pulling him closer.

He began to feel dizzy, but even so he hated it when Shinichi let go of his neck. The loss was softened somewhat when the other boy ran his tongue over the wound. Kaito hadn't even realized he was panting until his breathing slowed.

"D-did you feel that too?" _Please, please don't let me be the only one who felt that. _

Shinichi hummed in agreement, burying his nose under Kaito's chin and nuzzled gently. "Your name."

"Hmmm?" Kaito's eyes began to get heavy. Damn, his body's regenerative powers always tired him out.

"I never got your name." Shinichi's voice was affectionate. He pulled him Kaito into his lap, wrapping around the magician again. Kaito welcomed the attention, snuggling happily into Shinichi's chest.

"Names don't mean much to me. I'm always changing them." Kaito sighed, he'd lived at least 60 extra years changing names was a necessary part of his life. _But, Shinichi can call me… _"But my first name was Kuroba Kaito.

"Kaito, hm?" Kaito smiled at the sound of his name on Shinichi's lips. "You're stuck with me now."

"Good." Kaito responded. Shinichi began to comb his fingers through Kaito's hair. The magician was more asleep than awake now. _What an odd day. Wait, unending dove and bloodstained raven? _

"Akako-san was right." Kaito chuckled, making a note to thank her later.

"Huh?' Shinichi tipped his head down to look at Kaito oddly.

"Nothing.~"

_**He who laughs last, thinks slowest. **_

**This one is longer than Vampire! Five pages!**

**Hua: Should you really be doing this when you have all that stuff you need to do?**

**Like what?**

**Hoshi: Well you're graduating soon, right? **

… **Oh yeah!**

**Sketchy: Scatterbrain.**

**You know it.**

**Poison: Why is Kaito acting all friendly with Akako-sama?**

**Because she has been with him the longest. The way I figure it witches (the magical kind) can prolong their life and since Kaito is immortal they kind of have to get along because they only have each other. **

**Poison: That's almost depressing… **

**Hoshi: Almost?**

**I is not be owning the DC/MK.**

**Sketchy: Good grammar you be having.**

**I is knowing. *nods***


	18. Red

When Shinichi awoke he was in a wooden room without any windows lying on a rather lumpy bed. The only light came from a small lantern which hung from the ceiling, swaying slightly from side to side. While his head did have a terrible ache emanating from where he'd been hit he was still able to register the dampness of the wood and that the swaying of the lantern had to do with the movement of the entire room.

He groaned and began to sit up. A sudden shift of the room had him flopping back down. Warily he got up again, making his way to the door he got used to the shift of the flooring as he walked. He tried the door and found it locked. An ear pressed against the door had him blinking at the cheerful shouts on the other side. The click of the lock made him scramble back in time to avoid being hit when it opened.

"Oh! I'm sorry." The girl that entered had a striking resemblance to Aoko. Her hair was a bit neater and she looked more like the type that would be calmer than the harsh-tempered girl he'd met on the transport ship. The girl shifted uncomfortably under Shinichi's stare. "I've brought you some food."

"… Where is my brother?" Shinichi finally asked. A small well of panic had started to fill as soon as he had woken up to find that his little brother was gone. The girl smiled gently at his concern and moved into the room to set the tray she was carrying on a table in the corner of the room.

"Conan-kun?" Shinichi narrowed his eyes at the casual way she said his brother's name. "He's probably running around the ship with Heiji-kun."

_So he's safe. _Shinichi nodded slightly to himself and sat at the table. A quick glance at the food, meat and bread very simple, before spearing the girl with his gaze again. "How long have I been out?"

"Four days. At first we were very worried but then Conan-kun told us that you hadn't slept in quite a while. He said you'd been running off of nothing but coffee and two hours of sleep over the past week. That's not good for you, you know?" The girl frowned. Shinichi shrugged, sniffing at the piece of meat he'd cut before placing it in his mouth.

"Where are we?" He swallowed before speaking.

"Aboard the ship Phantom, of the Moonlight pirates." The girl smiled fondly at the name.

"You are?" Shinichi glanced up at her while taking a bite of the bread.

"Mouri Ran. Lead caretaker of the Phantom." The girl smiled and bowed lightly.

"My name is Kudou Shinichi, Crown Prince of the Beika Kingdom." This was said with boredom, his eyes picking out similarities between her and two of his favored subjects. "Your parents have been searching for you."

"What?" Ran looked up at him startled. Shinichi smirked and sat back, this is what he wanted.

"Mouri Kogoro and Kisaki Eri, ne?" His smirk softened into a smile at the shocked look on her face. "You share the same hair color with Kogoro-ojisan and your eyes are the same as Eri-obaasan. You also share a walking style with Eri-obaasan. The walk of a fighter in a noble family. Your smile is akin to Kogoro-ojisan's as well, the slight crook and the closed eyes."

"Wha… How?" Ran's shock was amusing.

"My work in the kingdom was taking down any _criminal_," Ran's look of shock was replaced by a frown, "that I found myself in the company of."

"Funny, then, how you weren't able to catch KID-sama, ne?" Ran's voice was teasing. Shinichi frowned, finishing the meal quickly.

"I seem to recall a pistol whip to the head when my back was turned." Shinichi growled.

"We're pirates. You expected us to play fair?" Ran chuckled.

"… I would like to see Conan." Shinichi glared at her.

"KID-sama told me to send him in before anyone else." Ran smirked at the glare he pinned on her.

"Where is Conan?" Shinichi snarled.

"Around." Ran shrugged then left.

**(A line? Impossible!)**

"What's he like?" KID asked with a smile as Ran led him to the room where they were holding the prince. Apparently he'd woken and was in a bit of a mood if the look on Ran's face was anything to go by.

"Intimidating. Angry, though that might have to do with the worry about his brother and the hit on the head he got from Heiji-kun. Where is Conan-kun?" Ran asked.

"In the crows nest with the kids." Ran didn't question the certainty in the man's voice. The captain knew everything that happened on his ship.

"He's smart too." Ran said which made KID pause. She took a few more steps before turning back to look at him. "He could tell who my parents were within three minutes of meeting me. He has this fixation on seeing his brother."

"Family is important to him." KID nodded.

"Be careful Kaito-kun. He might just figure out who you are." Ran winked before turning away. KID watched her go with blank eyes before he sighed and let his poker face change the blankness into a confident grin. He knocked before opening the door.

"Hello Ouji-kun!" KID called cheerfully as he stepped into the room. Blue eyes watched him piercingly; KID could almost feel him rooting out his secrets. The unnerving feeling did nothing to the mask he wore, however, and he walked gracefully over to sit on the other side of the table. "And how are we feeling today?"

"Where is Conan?" Shinichi's voice was calm but his posture was tense and those eyes glared at him harshly. KID let his grin turn into a dark smirk for a moment before turning innocent. Shinichi's expression changed, turning defensive.

"Around. Safe." KID let his hand wave carelessly.

"What do you want?" The snarl Shinichi let loose was almost feral.

"Not to go to prison?" KID suggested happily.

"The only criminal charges KID ever had were simple piracy acts. Now you're adding two acts of kidnapping-"

"Three actually." KID said pleasantly. "It seems Hakuba interested one of our crew members. He's sleeping right now. Tell me, do all of your country's nobles run only on coffee?"

"-three acts of kidnapping, two against the heirs to the throne and one against a favored member of the court. If you get caught you aren't looking at prison. You're looking at execution. I'm willing to speak on your behalf if you let us go free." Shinichi ground out.

"Silly Ouji-kun. I can't trust you enough to take that kind of risk!~" KID chuckled good-naturedly.

"If you drag this out, I'll be sure to guarantee your demise." Shinichi's eyes were like flecks of ice. KID leaned his head on his hand, elbow on the table. He smile never flinched but the air around him grew heavy.

"I've never been one to swing to other people's tunes. Give me only two options and I might just make up a third one." Shinichi death glared at him. For some reason it made KID want to laugh. Ran was right. Shinichi was definitely intimidating. After a five second long staring contest KID leaned back and clapped. "Well, we've had our little chat. I'll let Co-chan see you now Ouji-kun."

"Co-chan?" KID inwardly smiled (a true one mind you) at the flustered look the nickname got.

"Cute, ne?" KID turned and walked out the door pausing in the doorway, his hand resting on the knob. "I'll be sending a trusted crew member along to show you around as well. It seems you'll be staying with us a while.~"

KID didn't wait long enough to hear Shinichi's reply. He shut the door with a curt click, heading down the hallway with a strolling pace. Ran missed something in her profile of the prince.

He was really cute.

**(Hi says line, line says hi)**

Conan snickered with the other three kids that had made it their personal mission to make friends with him. So far they had succeeded because here he was helping them pull a prank against the next person to walk into through the corridor and out onto the deck.

They had set up a simple pulley system that would be set off by a trip wire the kids had strung along the bottom of the doorway. When tripped a bucket of water would fall on the victim's head.

"Sh! Someone's coming!" The smartest of the three kids, Mitsuhiko, shushed the larger boy, Genta. The girl, Ayumi, grabbed Conan's arm and held it tightly in excitement. The four huddled together, out of sight of the doorway.

_Clunk. __**Splash!**_

"Agh!" The person who had tripped the wire slipped and fell. "Itai!"

"Yes!" Genta cried running around the corner. "You guys we got the Captain!"

"What really?" Mitsuhiko yelped, running after the larger boy. Conan led Ayumi out of the hidey-hole gently and let out a laugh at the sight before him. KID was lying face down on the wooden floor of the deck soaking wet.

"KID-sama!" Ayumi cried running over to help the pirate. "Are you ok?"

"Fine Ojou-chan." KID groaned, sitting up. "That was a marvelous prank."

"Conan-kun made it up!" Mitsuhiko smiled at the praise of the captain making him look up in shock. He turned to look at Conan who smirked victoriously at him.

"Really now." KID narrowed his eyes and glanced up at the rigging.

"Yeah! He had to do something with numbers first but Genta and Mitsuhiko put it together!" Ayumi said proudly. "I su-sup…?" she looked at Conan questioningly.

"Supervised." He smiled at her stumbling encouragingly.

"Numbers?" KID blinked. Mitsuhiko nodded.

"Yeah, I've got it right here." He handed KID a piece of paper. KID looked it over and his eyes widened.

"You did this on your own?" he looked at Conan with a little bit of shock.

"Yes." Conan frowned at KID's disbelieving face. "_'A prince must be smart, kind, and loyal.' _That is what my tutor told me. Planning a simple pulley system is child's play."

"Conan-kun is very smart." Mitsuhiko smiled at the smaller boy.

"Shinichi-niichan is way smarter!" Conan grinned.

"… Speaking of the Ouji-kun, he's awake and waiting for you Co-chan." KID snickered at the happy look that crossed the boy's face. Conan turned and blotted down the hallway. The other kids followed quickly and the captain looked after them fondly.

**(Another line? How many of these are there going to be?)**

Conan sprinted down the hall and into Shinichi's room, ignoring the calls from the kids to wait up. Conan blinked at the darkness of the room before glancing around almost desperately.

"Conan!" the boy found himself swooped up in a large hug.

"Niichan!" Conan laughed and hugged him back. "You're ok?"

"Yes. Are you?" Shinichi nuzzled his brother's head.

"Of course!" Conan grinned up at the older boy.

"C-Conan-kun?" Shinichi's head flashed up, his eyes narrowing protectively before relaxing when he caught sight of the kids at the door.

"Come on Shinichi-niichan! I want to introduce you to my friends." Conan let go of his brother, dropping to the floor. He walked over to the kids his hand in Shinichi's. "This is Ayumi-chan."

"Nice to meet you." Ayumi bowed nervously.

"And that's Mitsuhiko-kun."

"H-hi." The boy stuttered shyly.

"And this is Genta-kun." Genta just nodded with a grunt.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Shinichi bowed smoothly before crouching to their height. "Do you live on this ship?"

"Yep!" Ayumi nodded.

"Is it nice?" Shinichi smiled gently. Conan frowned at the tense posture of his brother's shoulders.

"Uh huh." Mitsuhiko smiled. "The crew is really nice and KID-sama is very kind."

"Sou ka." Shinichi tipped his head to the side with a gentle smile. Conan inwardly laughed at the awed blushes on the kids' faces. Shinichi always had that effect on kids. An excellent role model. "Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun, would you mind if I talked to Conan alone for a moment?"

"Not at all." Mitsuhiko smiled and ushered the other two out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Conan turned to Shinichi, his frown growing when Shinichi sighed.

"KID refuses to let us go." Shinichi glanced down at Conan.

"W-what? B-but the kingdom!" Conan paled. "Did you tell him that our kingdom needs us?"

"So he can send a ransom to the court? We're having financial troubles as it is." Shinichi moved to the bed, sitting down with a 'fwump'. He began to rub his temples.

"…" Conan watched his brother worriedly. "Niichan?"

"Ah." Shinichi glanced up at the boy and smiled weakly. "Just a headache."

"Weren't Okaa-san and Tou-san coming home soon?" Conan asked, climbing up next to Shinichi.

"Un." Shinichi nodded. "Let's just hope they can run the place without us."

Suddenly the door banged open, making Shinichi wince and Conan start. In walked a dark-skinned boy. He wore a simple t-shirt and short combo with a green bandana covering most of his black hair. The boy was scowling down at the kids clinging to his legs, trying to make him stop.

"They were talking Heiji-niichan!" Ayumi pouted.

"KID told me ta' take tha' prince and ta' show him around." 'Heiji-niichan' said with a frown.

"Hattori." Conan's voice was deadpan and Shinichi blinked at the lack of the politeness his brother always seemed to have.

"Hey Conan." Heiji blinked when his eyes landed on the brothers. "That's freaky. Ya look like ya should be twins, not just brothers."

"That's the first time someone has phrased it like that." Shinichi said. Conan shrugged.

"Apparently Hattori is just like that." The boy shrugged. "By the way, he was the one that knocked you out."

Well, that certainly explained the lack of an honorific. Shinichi narrowed his eyes at the dark-skinned man before sighing. "Not really the best introduction you could have given Conan."

"Not my problem." Conan shrugged. "He'll just have to get in your good graces by himself."

"Hmm." Shinichi smiled at Conan's attitude. "Why don't you introduce yourself since Conan is feeling rather vindictive."

"I'm Hattori Heiji, KID's first mate." Heiji grinned, puffing out his chest proudly.

"… Yeah, he will have to work at it." Shinichi murmured to Conan before smiling politely. "My name is Kudou Shinichi. I have yet to know if it is a pleasure to meet you or not."

"Eh?" Heiji blinked.

"Well then. Weren't you going to show me around?" Shinichi stood up, stretching slightly.

"Can we come too?" Ayumi let go of Heiji's leg and timidly approached Shinichi.

"Of course." The prince's smile changed from polite to kind. The kids cheered, gathering around Shinichi like excited puppies. They lead the brothers to the door, Shinichi paused to pick up Conan and look behind him.

"Coming Hattori-san?" Shinichi smirked and Conan snickered before walking out of the door.

"O-oi! Wait up." Heiji called running after them.

The tour of the ship was short: kitchen run by a man named Makoto, cabins looked after by Ran, a woman named Kazuha was in charge of the armory(they spent a lot of time here as Heiji got into a fight with the girl). They met some of the crew as well: Jii was the navigator (an old man but he did have a young looking spring in his step), Kobayashi-san was the children's tutor as well as the folklore expert(though why pirates needed a folklore expert was not told to the brothers), Araide-sensei was the ship's doctor as well as Ran's boyfriend, Akako was the ship's mystic(Shinichi suspected she was there just because she wanted to be), and Sera who was the ship's strategist and trainer.

By the end of the tour Conan had wormed his way into almost everyone's affections, Akako was more wary of him than anyone else, and Shinichi's polite ways had charmed almost everyone, again Akako was wary but also a bit miffed at his presence though Shinichi couldn't fathom why. The sun was setting, staining the sky a beautiful orange-red.

Shinichi sighed as he watched the sunset, Conan had gone off to play with the other kids and probably to eat leaving Shinichi alone. He leaned against the ship's railing. Thoughts and worries chased each other in his head. He worried for his kingdom, for Hakuba who had yet to awaken, and for the transport ship they had left behind. It would be stupid to hope for rescue, nobody had ever seen the Phantom when KID didn't want it to be seen, so instead he hoped that his parents would return to the palace soon.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice someone else was with him until a hand was in front of his face holding a bun. Shinichi started and looked up to see KID's cheerful face. The prince's face fell before he sighed again and took the bun.

"It's not healthy to skip dinner." KID said, leaning his back against the railing next to Shinichi, taking a bite of his own bread bun.

"It's not the first time I would have gone to bed without supper." Shinichi said but followed KID's example and took a bite. He blinked at the familiar taste.

"Co-chan said you liked marble rye." KID said in response to the surprised look.

"Hm." Shinichi nodded and took another bite. They stood in silence for a while, eating their buns contently. After a few more moment Shinichi spoke. "Your crew isn't what I expected for the most feared pirate crew in the seas."

"They are unique aren't they?" KID sounded rather proud.

"It makes me wonder why they would join a pirate crew. Even Hattori-san sounds like he would make a better policeman than a pirate." Shinichi sounded tired.

"They share my mission." KID shrugged.

"Which is?" Shinichi prodded carefully, testing the philosophical grounds between them.

"_It cries when night's age long scar shines. These tears shall stop the flow. Red in the face of white will be your trigger._" KID's voice was wistful.

"What was that?" Shinichi blinked.

"A riddle that describes the object of our mission." KID smiled at him.

"Sou ka." Shinichi murmured thoughtfully. KID watched him, feeling a small flutter of _something_ at the way the light of the sunset made the prince glow.

"You don't act like most of the princes I've met." KID said offhandedly. Shinichi smirked to himself.

"You mean those stuck-up busybodies who worry more about their appearance than the state of the kingdom?" Shinichi laughed bitterly and KID frowned at the sound. "I absolutely _hate_ those kinds of people. They will only lead their kingdoms to ruin with wars and abuse of money."

"How old are you?" KID tone was almost a whine which made Shinichi start and look up.

"Nineteen." Shinichi blinked at the captain's frown.

"You sound like you're forty."

"I've had to run an entire country since I was fourteen." Shinichi said as if that explained everything. "I had to grow up fast if I wanted my kingdom to survive."

"Where were your parents?" KID asked a little shocked. _Since he was fourteen?_

"They decided to travel around the world to make friends and alliances with other countries." Shinichi shrugged. "It didn't bother me much, I knew how to rule so it was easy to take over when they left."

"And Co-chan? Did it affect him at all?" KID asked.

"Conan has always been very mature and understanding for his age. He has never let himself be spoiled. When Okaa-san and Tou-san left he was sad but he let them go with a smile. He misses them like I do but he was three when they left. His memory of them is blurry and faded." Shinichi smiled in a fond kind of sadness. "He treasures their letters."

"You speak highly of him." KID noticed way Shinichi softened when talking about his brother. "Almost like a doting father."

"I raised the boy!" Shinichi snorted. "I can be doting if I want to."

"How cute!" KID's change in tone made Shinichi jump. "I think I'll call you Shin-chan from now on!"

"EH?" Shinichi paled before blushing bright red. "Wha… H-how… Why…"

"You're so cute, Shin-chan!"

_**-I used to have super powers but my therapist took them away.-**_

**The sequel to Pirate! 7 pages! 3,390 words!**

**Poison: That middle part was kind of tense.**

**Hua: Well Shin-kun just woke up from a pirate attack, you'd be tense too.**

**Hoshi: Conan is so kawaii!**

**Sketchy: This actually turned out pretty good**

**I thank you. This is the point where I start making sequels and part 2s of previous chapters. If you have one you really want me to do shoot me a review!**

**Sketchy: If you did own DC/MK what would it be like?**

**Way more Kaishin/ KIDCon. Kaito x Shinichi FTW!**


	19. Farm

Shinichi sighed and leaned against the car behind him as he watched the wind sift through the wheat. The gold crop reflected the sunset beautifully making the entire place just radiate peace. In the distance he could make out a small farmhouse and barn. This part of Japan was one of the few that hadn't been touched by the Organization's presence and it made Shinichi smile. This place was like an island in a sea of darkness and blood.

Suddenly something clod touched Shinichi's head and he jumped, turning to see Kaito offering the detective a soda. Shinichi smiled softly and took the drink with a smile.

"How long do you think we'll be able to stay here?" Kaito murmured, leaning next to his detective. Shinichi popped the top of his soda and took a sip.

"A day or two? The news crews are getting smarter."

"Our vacation is turning into more of a roadtrip than anything." Kaito sighed, smiling when Shinichi snaked his hand into the magician's.

"That's alright. My parents said it'll blow over pretty soon. We just have to wait for the next big scandal or something." Shinichi leaned his head onto Kaito's shoulder. The magician smiled and rested his cheek on the top of the detective's head with a sigh.

"I hope it comes soon. I don't want our vacation to be a total bust." Kaito felt his boyfriend nod against his shoulder.

"Should we try and find a motel or camp out?" Shinichi asked.

"Camp out." Kaito said after a moment.

"Alright." Shinichi straightened, turning towards the driver's side door.

"Oh no." Kaito grinned and a small jingle from his hand made Shinichi sigh. The magician leaned forward and gave the detective a small kiss. "I'm driving."

_**-A day without sunshine is like night-**_

**I can honestly say this is the first time I've really tried to write fluff**

**Poison: This doesn't seem to shout fluff**

**It seems I fail at writing fluff**

**Hua: Why is it so short?**

**I'm tired? This prompt was hard to write for? No inspiration?**

**Hoshi: It's still pretty cute. **

**Sketchy: Detective Conan + Magic Kaito= Gosho-sensei **

**The next prompt is 'CEO'. If you have any ideas for a plot review because I have absolutely no idea!**

**All: YAY!**


	20. CEO

"Kaito-niichan!" three small voices called breathlessly, the sound of small feet pattering towards his room. The teenager by the window turned towards the door as it opened. Three young children panted in the doorway, their faces were twisted in sad frowns.

"Kaito-niichan!" The oldest looking child, a young girl with messy blonde locks and pretty amber eyes, cried. "Momma's telling lies again!"

"She said you're gonna leave again!" The middle child, a small boy with auburn hair and bright blue eyes, wailed and ran forward to hug the man's middle.

"It's not twue, wight Niichan?" the smallest child, a two-year-old girl with light brown hair that was tied up in two pigtails, asked.

"I'm afraid it is true oujo-chan. I have to visit other people who miss me just as much as you will." The man, Kaito, smiled sadly. He crouched and picked up the small boy.

"B-but…" the two-year-old began to sob. Kaito sighed and walked over to a sofa chair that sat in the corner. He plopped down in the cushy chair, opening his arms in invitation to the other two who quickly scrambled over to his lap.

"Let me ask you this, silly little dovelings. What do you want to be when you grow up?" Kaito asked.

"I want to run a biiiiiig building, like Keiko-obachan!" The oldest girl grinned.

"I wanna be doctor!" the boy cheered.

"I wanna be a doctor too! But I wanna help aminals!" the youngest girl announced through her tears.

"How about this? When you grow up and get those jobs I'll visit you. So when Kimi-chan becomes a CEO, when Ichiro-kun becomes a doctor, and when little Chi-chan becomes a veterinarian I'll be right there to congratulate you and I'll watch you shine." Kaito promised softly, moving in close to whisper the promise like it was a secret.

"But I don't want Niichan to leave!" Chi cried, burying her face in Kaito's chest. The man ruffled her hair fondly.

"Let me tell you a story." Kaito smiled when the three children perked up. Kaito's stories were always interesting. "Ready? I want you to listen close, ok?"

"Kay!" they chorused.

"_Once upon a time there was a handsome thief. He only came out at night and he loved to put on magic shows. Everyone loved his shows so they always gathered to watch him as he stole and played with the policemen. No one knew his name but that didn't deter them. _

"_The thief magician knew that they loved him and while he was very happy that they enjoyed his magic he was very lonely. No one knew who he was, who he really was, not even his treasured childhood friend. He smiled for everyone, never letting them into his heart, never letting them pierce his mask._

"_One day, after he had stolen a very pretty diamond, he met a strange boy. This boy was a detective, one of the very people trying their hardest to cage him. The thief teased him and played with him as he did with everyone else but the detective wasn't fooled. He was the best detective around; he could see everything that a person didn't want him to and was coveted by the police force as their best member. He was the only one who could see past the thief's mask, the only one that could see his painful loneliness. He told the thief as much._

"_'Why are you so lonely?' he asked. 'You have so many fans and admirers so why do you look like you want to cry?'_

"_The thief was shocked! This was the first time his perfect mask had been seen through and he didn't know what to do. So he laughed and brushed the detective's questions off. _

"_'I don't know what you're talking about Tantei!' the thief chuckled before escaping into the wind. _

"_Many days passed and the thief continued to steal but underneath the smile he showed to the world he wondered about that detective. He wondered why the detective was able to see through him. Was his mask cracking? Was he breaking? But the other detectives and policemen never commented on the thief's mask, always chasing with hopeless determination that somehow comforted the frightened thief. Soon he forgot about the odd detective with the all-seeing eyes so he was surprised when the strange detective appeared again. _

"_'Why are you so sad?' the detective asked again. The thief could feel his mask breaking this time and tried desperately to fix it. _

"_'I don't know what you mean, silly Tantei!' the thief laughed away the concern he heard in the detective's voice. But the detective would not let the thief escape without a reason this time. He grabbed the thief's arm and pulled him into a hug. _

"_The thief felt his mask fall and confessed how lonely, how bitterly lonely, he was. How he never let anyone close to him, how no one tried to look below his mask, how he continued to smile when he felt like crying. The detective listened to this all with an understanding ear and he shushed the thief. The detective comforted the thief sympathetically letting his own loneliness show. _

"_They stayed like that for a while, letting the similarity of their situations heal their wounds. Soon they had to part but they promised to meet again. Every time the thief stole the detective would be there to playfully chase and to understand. _

"_But soon the detective had to leave and the thief felt as if half of his heart was going with him. He told this to the detective who smiled and said that that was fine because the thief had half of his heart too. The detective promised that he would return to the thief, asking the thief to wait for him. The thief promised he would wait, forever if he had to, for the detective to return to him. _

"_So the detective left and the thief waited. Waited for the understanding detective to return_." Kaito finished with a smile. The three children looked up at him with sparkles in their eyes.

A sudden cough from the doorway made the group jump and look around. A woman stood in there with a man behind her, watching the four of them affectionately. Kaito let the children off of his lap, standing and stretching with a sigh.

"Come on kids. Let's let Kaito pack in peace." The woman's messy brown hair swayed as she gathered the kids together.

"Kaito-niichan was telling us a story 'Kaa-chan! About a thief and a detective!" Kimi grinned childishly up at her mother. The woman's face turned sad and she glanced over at Kaito who smiled charmingly at her.

"I'm fine Aoko." He murmured just loud enough for her to hear. She nodded and nudged the children out of the room, tempting them with promises of snacks and chocolate milk. The man stayed behind, gazing at Kaito with calculating eyes.

"Mo~, Saguru-chan! Your hair is gonna turn blue if you keep staring~." Kaito singsonged making the man smile and shake his head.

"We're going to leave for the airport tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock or so." The blond man said before leaving the room. Kaito watched him leave, letting his smile fall with a sigh. He shook his head and moved to the window to watch the sunset. He crossed his arms on the sill and leaned down until his nose was almost touching the glass.

"Forever if I have to, my silly Tantei-kun." He murmured, closing his eyes against the light of the sun. The darkening sky began to let stars shine like tiny pinpricks.

"Forever…"

'…_**but did you see the stars last night/ punctuation for a perfect poem'**_(-Cloud Cult, Chandeliers)

**A sneak peek into my Kaishin AU'verse, named Forever'verse. Kaito was given immortality by Pandora after Shinichi was killed by Snake. He is waiting for Shinichi to be reborn, like Pandora promised him, and decided to stay with Hakuba and Aoko's family. He helps their kids achieve their dreams like a guardian angel of sorts. **

**Poison: So how old are Hakuba and Aoko supposed to be?**

**Around 30-35**

**Hua: And Kaito looks like a teenager?**

**Yup. He won't die or age.**

**Hoshi: Why did you use a song quote instead of a funny one?**

**Didn't want to? I thought the quote fit better than something funny would. **

**Sketchy: When are ya gonna start the Forever'verse story?**

**Not until I'm far enough in this that I'll feel comfortable starting something else. I also have a basic plot for a Pirate'verse, but That Vampire and Immortal storyline is gonna need some work if you guys really want it to be an independent story. **

**Ahem… I don't own these characters expect for the children but the plot is basically mine so… yeah. **

**All: If you like the Forever'verse review or something.**

**Sketchy: 'Cause Sweetly gets this really big happy grin whenever someone reviews … or +alerts… or +favorites….**

**Sh! *blushes sheepishly* **


	21. Dark

When he dreamed he saw scared faces and blood. His monster would take over; there would be nothing but destruction in his wake. The dark edges in his tunnel vision never let him see the pain that crossed his victims' faces. A child, a young teacher, Ran.

Ran. He could still remember the day she had come to him when he was weak. How his monster, his inner demon, took control when the thirst became too much. When he came to, her broken body was lying in front of him, her throat bared and showing off the bleeding holes. That was the day he'd broken, the day he started to taunt the hunters openly. When his darkness turned him reckless but that had consequences too.

He'd known it was bad when Sonoko had found him. He knew that she blamed him for Ran's death almost as much as he did so he didn't run when she screamed at him, threatening things that normal people (mortal, oh so _mortal_) would fear. Death, prison, police, revenge. He knew she would scream herself out and dissolve into tears. He hoped to comfort her, to tell her how much he hated himself for what he'd done. He wanted to tell her _what he was_! But the hunters hadn't allowed him that either.

They had come out of the trees telling him to surrender the girl and to put his hands up. Sonoko had been so confused when he'd stepped away, blurring before vanishing like an illusion. Then the hunters took her.

She was never heard from again.

But now there was another he dreamed of.

Kaito. Beautiful, kind, flawless Kaito. Whose scent was everything that was right with the world. This wonderful boy who hadn't pushed him away when he'd been told what he was. This boy (selfless, graceful, sweet) who had offered him whatever he could give. His blood, his love, himself; anything that he had that this horrible monster wanted he would give.

And he'd taken it. That everything that this magical boy had offered he'd taken and coveted to himself.

But now those dreams, rather those memories, that had starred Ran and Sonoko now held only Kaito. Kaito dead, broken, and white on the floor with his hands covered in the boy's blood. Kaito being taken by those hunters in black never to be heard from again.

The worst dreams didn't have any gore though. The dreams that haunted him the most were him and Kaito wrapped around each other with his fangs (that could rip through steel, which could maim and destroy) in the boy's neck. He would pull away to share a smile with him, with his beautiful magician, then he would watch as the boy closed his eyes to sleep. But when he tried to wake him, when he tried to see those gorgeous indigo eyes that could peer straight into his soul, he would find that he couldn't. He would realize what he had done and would clutch the body to him, staring into his face only to see that content little smile that now looked so very mocking.

When he had those dreams he would wake up screaming with tears trailing down his face. He would cradle his face in his hands and pray that it was just a dream. Then Kaito, his gentle, loving Kaito, would hold him and comfort him. His magician would share his warmth and whisper loving words in his ear, calming him and lulling him back to sleep.

Kaito would sing his monster (Kaito's tormented, honorable, soft little monster) to sleep and Shinichi would bless his lucky stars that this amazing creature had chosen him to trap him, to cage him.

And when the wave of dark unconsciousness hit him again there would be no images to torment him, those horrible phantoms chased away by his love's lilting voice.

_**-…there are no words/but there's understanding/it's been so long/since I've heard that pretty voice-**(Cloud Cult, Pretty Voice)_

**Another of the ImmortalVampire'verse! It really got dark but I think it shows Vampire!Shinichi's guilt better than the other two. (Also sorry about my sporadic posting *sheepish laugh*)**

**Poison: That's a lot of emotion in there.**

**Hoshi: The angst! It's overwhelming**

**Hua: Not really…**

**Sketchy: When is this in the story?**

**Well, since this is a drabble series I thought I'd just do little exerts from the 'verses without having a storyline because I don't want to ruin the actual stories when I write and post them. **

**Poison: *mutters* If you ever write them…**

**Hey! I started on my Forever'verse already… *pouts***

**Sketchy: Sweetly put the summaries of the stories she wants to write in her profile along with the statuses/in progresses. **

**Also, thanks to those of you who have reviewed:**

**foreverandeveralone**

**misi-chan**

**NewDCReader1112 **


	22. Shinigami

"Are you sure you aren't a Shinigami, Conan?" Kaito peered over the other teen's shoulder at the newspaper article he was reading.

"The last I checked." Conan pushed the magician's face away from his, his eyes never leaving the paper. The article was about the murder of an important businessman that Conan had solved although it didn't mention his name. He frowned at the picture above the article.

It depicted a crime scene with crowds being held back by police officers and a lot of police tape. In the back ground three children could be seen trailing behind a teen whose front was cut off but Conan's little cowlick was easily recognizable.

"I'm still surprised your little apprentices aren't traumatized by all the death they see following you around like that." Kaito popped up on Conan's other side trying to make the boy jump. The attempt failed.

"They're the ones who wanted to learn how to be a detective." Conan shrugged. "Ayumi-chan gets a little nauseous though."

"Really? I would have thought that Mitsuhiko-kun would be the one to get nauseous the most." Kaito frowned at his friend's apathy.

"On the contrary, Mitsuhiko-kun was the fasted to master clinical detachment." Conan turned the page with a sigh. "Genta-kun still has some problems but what concerns me the most is that he likes to jump to conclusions."

"Like that Mouri Kogoro guy?" Kaito grabbed one side of the paper.

"Hm." Conan nodded in agreement.

"Hey look! Kaitou KID sent out another heist note!" Kaito pointed to the square in the center of the page.

"So?" Conan looked over at the magician, his eyes half-lidded in bored amusement.

"I bet you could get the kids in." Kaito waved his hand flippantly. "You could pull some of those strings you always seem to have. I'm sure they would love that."

"Fine." Conan shrugged again. "Do you want me to get you in too?"

Kaito froze and watched the detective out of the corner of his eye. He was reading the paper again in false disinterest. His acting was good but that little tell of adjusting his glasses gave him away.

"Sorry, but my mom is returning home that night." Kaito sighed as if he was really disappointed, stretching out his arms on Conan's desk.

"Suuure she is." Conan's tone was clearly disbelieving.

Suddenly the school bell rang and Conan looked up. He nodded to himself before folding his paper and getting up. Kaito rushed to follow him as he walked out of the classroom, his school bag resting on his shoulder. When he got to the front entrance Kaito was there waiting patiently for him, playing absently with a few cards. Conan raised an eyebrow, looking up at the open classroom window, before shaking his head.

"Didn't Nakamori-san give you that lecture about jumping out windows above the first story?" Conan asked.

"Did she?" Kaito laughed, walking backwards with a grin on his face. "Are you picking up the kids today?"

"Un." Conan nodded. "I promised them I'd play soccer with them."

"How cute~!" Kaito sang teasingly. "Conan-niichan is gonna go play with his little siblings. Kaito-niichan should come along just in case Conan-niichan wants to go all Shinigami again~!"

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" Conan said in irritation, closing his eyes.

"Nope~." Kaito watched as his friend dodged a fire hydrant without opening his eyes. "Ahoko is sick and Hakuba is playing with KID's task force."

"So you decided to bother me?" Conan opened his eyes to glare at him.

"Yup." Kaito grinned at the glare. Conan sighed and rubbed his temples in an imitation of Hakuba.

"Sempai!" The two teens looked up and Kaito waved at the three kids running towards them. "Kaito-niichan!"

"You're late Sempai!" Genta pouted when they reached the two.

"We were getting worried. We thought you ran into another murder." Mitsuhiko looked up at Conan in worry.

"Sorry about that you guys." Conan's face softened and Kaito could see his lips curve up ever so slightly into the closest thing to a smile he'd ever seen on the other's face. "This barou kept distracting me."

"See," Kaito ignored the insult, "I'm not the only one who's noticed your corpse magnet powers."

"Did you hear something Ayumi-chan?" Conan cupped his hand by his ear, his face sinking into a deadpan. Ayumi giggled, glancing at Kaito who was pouting at him rather adorably.

"So mean~!" Kaito whined before wrapping his arms around Conan's shoulders, pushing most of his weight onto the slightly smaller teen.

"Shall we go to the park then?" Conan didn't seem to notice Kaito's weight and started for the park dragging the magician behind him as he did.

"Yes!" The kids cheered, giggling at the petulant pout on Kaito's face.

When they got to the park Conan ducked out of Kaito's cling-on hold, leaving him to fall face first into the dirt. Uncaringly, he tossed his bag so it landed by Kaito's head (if it happened to land on said head then it wasn't _his_ fault) and took the soccer ball Genta was offering.

"The teams are you three against me, alright? Try and get as many goals as you can." Conan moved to stand in front of one of the soccer goals as the kids glanced at each other. He threw the ball to the center of the field. "Ready?"

"Set?" Kaito called from the sidelines where he'd perched on a park bench.

"GO!" The kids yelled. They played the game for a while with Conan winning epically. Kaito watched Conan fondly as the smile/not-smile that Conan had started with grew.

The magician felt a spark of jealousy that those kids could get that smile without trying while he had had to work hard to even get the teen to show some emotion to him, as muted as it was. He felt his hands begin to do simple tricks, decks of cards appeared and disappeared while doves popped into existence to perch around him, while he pondered what exactly had happened to make Conan so monotone and unemotional.

The detective was always watching, so much so that Kaito had chalked it up to acute paranoia. He was sensitive to eyes watching him and reacted violently when taken by surprise. He hardly got any sleep if those bags under his eyes were any indication and his apathy at the sight of dead bodies went beyond clinical detachment. It was almost as if he was so used to the sight of death that it didn't faze him anymore. Kaito frowned at the thought and clenched his hand at the ache that went through him.

He'd known for quite a while that he had a crush on the transfer student but he hadn't expected it to evolve to the point where it pained him to see the other unhappy. Whenever Conan came to school with his arm in a sling or a black eye Kaito would feel a pulse of anger so strong that it shocked him. Hell even a small scratch made him want to find the one who had done it and…!

The magician's shoulders slumped. How could he, the class clown who was never without a smile, have fallen in love with an emotionless robot like Conan?

"… Oi! Kuroba!" Kaito started at the hand waving just inches from his nose. He snapped his head up and blinked at the face Conan was making. The boy's face was pinched ever so slightly into a look of genuine concern.

"What is it Co-chan?" Kaito let his Poker face pull up a grin that easily swept away any traces of the thoughts circling in his head. Conan's face pulled down into a scowl and Kaito internally cooed at the faint pink dusting across his cheeks.

"Don't call me that barou." Conan huffed and straightened up. "You had a weird expression on your face. I just wanted to know if you were alright."

"Awe~!" Kaito cooed teasingly. "Is Co-chan worried about little ol' me?"

"Che, barou." Conan turned away to hide his blush.

"How cute~!" Kaito leapt up to hug the other around the shoulders.

"Teaches me not worry about you ever again." Conan mumbled.

"Co-chan is so cute!" _'Maybe he isn't so indifferent.'_

_**-The opposite of love isn't hate it's indifference-**_

**An FYI on this drabble: Shinichi ran away from home when he was 17 and joined the BO with the codename Rum, when he was 27 he took Sherry's poison as a way to hide from the BO when he wanted to leave (she knew the side effect if it failed), he enrolled in Kaito's school and blahblahblah**

**Poison: This Conan is soooooooooooooo boring!**

**Not boring! Apathetic!**

**Hua: So he's actually 27?**

**Yupperdoodle**

**Hoshi: It's really cutesy**

**Well after the last one that filled with angst I thought we could use some fluffish stuff**

**Sketchy: Omake?**

**Omake:**

Conan opened his mouth to snap at the magician currently hanging off of him, again, when some woman a little farther into the park screamed. The kids were already up and running towards it when Conan pulled away from Kaito, racing after them. Kaito stared at their retreating backs in an odd mixture of outright nervousness and subtle amusement. He grabbed his and Conan's school bags and followed after them at a slower pace.

"Shinigami~." He singsonged spookily to himself.


	23. Phone

…_rely your memory deceives you,' said I. 'I could even quote a passage of your letter. It ran, "Please, please, as you are a gentleman, burn this letter, and be at the gate by-_*

A muffled giggle cut through the fog of words that hovered around Shinichi's brain making him blink in surprise. He shifted the copy of 'The Hound of the Baskervilles' he had resting on his chest, peering over at his companion who was covering snickers in his attempts to remain quiet.

"Conan?" Shinichi wriggled up until he was in a comfortable sitting position. "What are you doing?"

"Texting KID." His counterpart said when he regained control over his giggles. His fingers flashed over the glowing buttons of his phone, typing in a short message before he stopped and looked over at Shinichi.

"Where on Earth did you get KID's number?" Shinichi gaped at the boy in shock.

"The same way you got Kaito's." Conan shrugged before his attention was diverted to the buzzing piece of plastic in his hand. Shinichi paused letting the memory of when he met the magician flow over him. A frown flitted across his face when he recalled how the other teen had stolen his phone and entered his phone number without permission before giving it back.

"What are you texting about?" Shinichi moved over to sneak a peek at the tiny screen. Conan sent the message before Shinichi could read it.

"Don't read other people's texts!" Conan pouted at him. His phone buzzed again and Shinichi narrowed his eyes at the boy. Conan stuck out his tongue before glancing down at the new message and sniggering with a blush flashing across his cheeks.

_'What message could warrant that kind of response?'_ Shinichi mused. He faltered when his mind offered several… non-age appropriate suggestions. As he lunged for the phone he wondered if he was spending too much time with a certain perverted magician.

"Let me see!" Shinichi cried, flinging out a hand to grab the gadget which slipped out of the way when Conan dodged to the right. As the older boy landed with a grunt the younger was bolting out of the room headed for the stairs. "Get back here!"

"Never!" Conan yelled back. As he ran he typed a few lines before sending it and climbing up the steps. Shinichi sprinted after him.

"Conan!" The high school detective launched himself up the steps reaching the top just as Conan got to his room. The boy tried to keep the door shut when the teenager got to it but to no avail.

"Kuso!" Conan swore when Shinichi got pasted the door. He tried to slither through the taller boy's legs but was scooped up easily.

"Give it!" Shinichi grabbed at the phone, his fingers just barely touching it as the other boy jerked away.

"No!" Conan picked up his struggling which halted when the determined teen finally snatched up the cell phone. "Shiiiiniiiiichiiii." He whined with a pout.

"Let's see now." Shinichi opened the new text:

_Don't let him get you Tantei-kun!_

_Who knows what evil the_

_Meitantei will do if he catches you~_

_G2g._

_See you at the heist~_

_Chu~3_

_Signed Kaitou KID *doodle*_

**(This line's job is to change location, watch the master at work!)**

"Kaito, I think your boyfriend is trying to kill my Tantei-kun again."

"Really? Isn't this the third time this week?"

"… Maybe we should look into getting them a therapist or something."

"If you want to be the one to drag them there go ahead."

"… Good point."

_**-Chocolate doesn't judge or blame. Chocolate only understands.-**_

**A sillyfic about Shinichi, Conan, KID, and Kaito. Does KIDCon count as Kaishin? Anyway, incase you weren't already aware, 'chu' is the Japanese sound effect for a kiss. Apparently I can't write mockfight scenes… **

**Poison: Shinichi is really OOC**

**It's a sillyfic *shrugs***

**Hoshi: I know you like to separate Shinichi and Conan from time to time but why are Kaito and KID two different people?**

**I dunno… 'cause it works?**

**Hua: I always thought it was Kaito who needed therapy**

**Sketchy: Seconded. **

**(P.S.- the *-ed part is an actual exert from The Hound of the Baskervilles by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle!)**


	24. Card

Fujimine Shinichi sighed as he sorted through the mail the postman had delivered that morning. He frowned at all of the junk mail they always seemed to get, tossing the 'YOU'VE WON A MILLION's and 'NEW CREDIT CARD OFFERS's into the trash can without a second thought. Three magazines for his sister, a few bills, some love letters, and-?

"Good morning Shin-chan!" Yukiko sang as she entered the kitchen dressed in her school uniform.

"Hey Yuki-neechan." He mumbled absently, staring at the oddly heavy envelope in his hand. It was plain enough, its color an off-white cream, but there seemed to be no return address or even a postage stamp. In fact the only thing on it at all was his name scrawled in near perfect cursive in the middle.

"Yuu-kun is gonna come over today after school. He wanted to discuss some mystery plots with you." Yukiko twirled around the room, preparing her breakfast.

"Alright." Again his response was absent as he turned over the envelope to find a small, hand drawn four leaf clover on the closing flap. After a moment he shrugged and opened it, blinking when it peeled open perfectly without the paper tearing at all.

Inside were two things. First there was a card, heavy duty paper and lined with golden decorations. The other thing was a square piece of paper, printer paper (he deduced as it was unlined and thinner than the card).

"What do you have there?" Yukiko blinked, watching as her brother pulled the card out first.

"I'm not sure." Shinichi shrugged and opened the card.

_Hello again my dear detective,_

_I've been waiting for your return for quite a while._

_Let's hope your luck has improved a bit from last time, ne? _

_With hope and everlasting love,_

_K.K._

_P.S.- Have you ever heard the legend of the red string?_

Shinichi frowned in confusion before blushing at the parting line.

"Ooo~." Yukiko cooed at her brother's flush. "Let me see!"

Shinichi wordlessly handed over the card, trying to battle the blush down. As his sister read the card he picked up the other bit of paper. He prayed it wasn't another whatever-the-hell-that-was.

_When the bell strikes on the morrow_

_This phantom shall take that which the blood needs_

_And spirit it away like the Zephyr_

_Signed,_

_Kaitou KID *doodle* _

"Looks like you've got an admirer Shin-chan." Yukiko laughed peering up at him and blinking when she saw the concentration he was pouring into the second note. 

"Hey Yukiko? Who's Kaitou KID?"

**(You see the line. I see the line. Now back to the story.)**

"Who's Kaitou KID?" Yuusaku looked honestly shocked when Yukiko asked him that on their way to school. Shinichi and Yukiko looked at each other before nodding blankly at him. "You're really asking me this?"

"Yes." Shinichi smiled.

"So… Who is he?" Yukiko pressed.

"…" Yuusaku sighed. "Kaitou KID was the greatest phantom thief of all time. About 100 or so years ago he was the bane of the police. They even had a Task Force especially for him. He stole whatever he wanted in the flashiest way possible before disappearing like a ghost. He always returned what he stole and sent notes to the police on what he was going to steal before he pulled a heist."

"100 years ago?" Yukiko looked over at Shinichi.

"Well there have been several 'revivals' but he is always young so it can't be the same person."

"…" Shinichi rubbed his chin in thought. "What about that other thing? The legend of the red string?"

"What legend?" Yuusaku asked.

"Really? You guys don't know the story?" Yukiko sounded incredulous. When they shook their heads she pouted. "The story says that there is a little red string tied to your pinky that connects you to your soul mate."

"Soul mate?" The two boys echoed, looking at their pinkies skeptically. Yukiko quickly hooked her own pinky around Yuusaku's, giggling at his blush.

"Soul mate." Shinichi mumbled to himself, ignoring the lovey stuff happening to his right.

_'Don't you see Tantei-kun!~ We're soul mates!'_

"Shin-chan? Is there something wrong?" Shinichi started, looking up to see Yukiko and Yuusaku up ahead. Both were turned back to look at him in mild concern.

"A-ah, It's nothing."

_**-The loneliest thing to do is wait for the one you love.-**_

**I'm not as happy with this one… ARGH! Writing heist notes is hard! **

**Another of the Forever'verse? Possibly. *shifty eyes* **

**Poison: That letter Kaito wrote is a little creepy.**

**I know…**

**Hua: So Yukiko is gonna be Shinichi's sister?**

**Yep! The others will have role changes too!**

**Hoshi: For example…**

**Can you say Hattori Heiji-keibu?**

**Sketchy: Isn't the 'red string' a little cliché?**

…**hush**


	25. Crystal

He couldn't count how many times _that person_ had sent him to stand on top of some building waiting for some annoyance to come to him. Usually to be killed, but the annoyances rarely knew that. In fact the only way this was different was because of _him. _

"He'll be coming out soon." Snake leaned forward, his face twisted into a dark smile. Rum watched the smile darken and twist even more before he looked away, closing his eyes in resigned exhaustion. "When he does I'll distract him and you kill him!"

"… You seem to forget." Rum's voice was low but smooth, he sounded younger than Snake at least. "The only reason I am here is because _he_ wanted me to. I will watch and act on my own terms. Understand?"

"…" Rum could feel Snake's sudden unease and let a grim smile take over his face. Faint footsteps could be heard from inside the building. "Shouldn't you be trying to hide, Rum-sama?"

"I'm fine where I am." Rum's eyes flickered open to pin Snake with a dark glare. The hood over his head covered his entire face in shadow and when his eyes were open he looked like something out of a nightmare. Snake paled dramatically tensing under his gaze. The footsteps grew in volume causing Rum's stare to skip over to the door.

When the rooftop door banged open Snake raised his gun. Rum frowned, reaching out a hand and tapping on the gun's barrel just as Snake fired causing the bullet to hit the wall instead of the wondrously white creature that almost seemed to dance out onto the roof. Snake snarled, the sound cutting short when he realized who had messed with his shot.

Rum watched as the figure stumbled in surprise before covering it with a skip. He could see now why the media loved this phantom. His look was one of a classic gentleman, the image complete with a top hat, and that cape made him look even more like a ghost. The phantom's recovery was immediate and impressive.

"Always a pleasure to see you Snake." Rum nodded memorizing the sound of his voice. Young, smooth, he would probably be a tenor if he were in a choir. "Although I seem to recall your aim being much better."

"It usually is." Snake hissed glaring at Rum who chuckled softly. The phantom twitched ever so slightly, invisible unless you were looking for it which Rum was, before turning around, again gracefully like a dancer, to face them.

The portion of the phantom's face that was visible confirmed Rum's thoughts about him being young. The skin was smooth and without scars. A teenager maybe? That smirk was overflowing with confidence, no hesitation at all. Rum smirked, he liked this guy already.

"You brought a friend!" The phantom sounded honestly pleased. His arms stretched out as if he was greeting a friend.

"An acquaintance." Rum shrugged. Snake sent him a shocked glance.

"Oh?" the phantom turned his head to look at Snake. "I see."

"Give us the Crystal Tear!" Snake demanded but faltered when Rum snorted.

"You sound like something out of the Lord of the Ring."

"I've always thought so too." The phantom chuckled before raising his hand showing his palm to the two men in black. Then he twisted his wrist, closing his hand into a fist and opening it again with the gem in his hand. His smile never faltered as he raised it up to catch the moon's rays. While the stone did sparkle it was nothing different from any other jewel.

"Are you sure you still want it Snake-san?" The phantom's tone turned teasing. Snake growled and raised his gun again to shoot.

"The phantom and I are talking." Rum's voice was calm but the underlying ice made Snake halt. The phantom's smirk turned to a light frown.

"Who exactly are you Shadow-san?" Rum smiled at the nickname.

"A business associate of the Snake here." Rum gestured to the uneasy next to him. The ripple of tension that went through the phantom's body had Rum frowning sadly.

"Are you here to kill me then?" The teasing lilt in the phantom's voice was at odds with his tense posture.

"I haven't gotten that order yet." Rum shrugged. Suddenly there was a click near his ear and he noticed the phantom start before he turned casually to see Snake pointing a gun at his head. "What is the meaning of this Snake?"

"You're an imposter." Snake snarled. "No assassin would rather chat up a thief then kill him, especially not _his _personal assassin."

Rum's eyes zeroed in on Snake's trigger finger, just when it was about to press down he moved. As if it was one gesture he pushed a knife slightly into Snake's neck while his other hand pushed the gun away, pointing it towards the ground. Time seemed to freeze for a second as Rum _glared_ into the other's eyes.

"Never. Try. That. Again." Rum ground out his tone dangerous. "If you do you just might find yourself without a head."

"H-hai." Snake would have shaken in fear if not for the knife causing a shallow cut in his neck. Rum let go of the gun, sliding the knife back into its sheath in his sleeve, and stepped away. He turned to look at the phantom again and found him pointing an oddly shaped gun at him.

"Now what could that be for?" Rum forced himself to relax making the dangerous tone vanish.

"Just in case you decided to follow through with your threat." The phantom shrugged but didn't release his stance. Rum sighed.

"Well at least now he'll learn to respect his betters." Rum sent a kick at the other man making him jump. "As much as I would love to continue this charade I believe my ride is here."

Suddenly a helicopter dropped down from the sky, hovering just behind Rum. The assassin opened his arms in a mock of the phantom's position earlier before sinking into a stage bow.

"I'm afraid, dear phantom, I must bid you adieu." Rum felt his hood fall, grinning at the thief. He could feel the ponytail at the base of his skull start to come undone from the wind the helicopter's blades made. He turned and stepped off of the roof and into the copter. "I'd invite you along, Snake, but I'm sad to say you've gotten on my bad side tonight. Let's see how you evade the police this time, hm?"

With that said, the door slid shut and the copter rose into the air. Rum sighed, sitting back in his seat to run his hand through his hair. He touched the spot where that stupid little cowlick had been and smiled when his fingers glided over it without any trouble.

"Any problems?" The humored feminine voice that cut through his relaxed bubble made him frown.

"That fool Snake decided to try and kill me tonight." He growled.

"Like that's anything new for you." He glared at the woman.

"Shut up Vermouth."

"So how did you like the Poltergeist?"

"Amusing, charming, and he has a very good Poker Face."

"Sounds like you have a crush." Vermouth's mouth curved into a teasing smile.

"… Don't you have someone else to torment?"

"Oh! Is that a blush?"

"Don't make me knife you!"

Laughter.

_**-There are no stupid questions, just stupid people-**_

**I'm so much happier with this one! This is Rum, Shinichi's identity when he was with the BO, he is _that person's_ favorite assassin. He specializes in throwing knives and guns and he knows hand-to-hand combat. His best friend is Sherry and Vermouth was his mentor. When he changes into Conan he wears all kinds of masks to hide the reactions the BO would recognize and to hid his pain that is a result of all of the people he has killed. Pobrecito!(Read: Poor thing) *Huggles***

**Poison: Haha! Snake nearly got knifed!**

**Hoshi: Rum is scary! **

**Hua: He doesn't act like an assassin.**

**I tried to make him a little like Vermouth… _**

**Sketchy: There wasn't a lot of KID though.**

**I know! I'm sorry!**


	26. Dance

_**(A/N: Note that this Pirate'verse doesn't start at the end of the last one!)**_

Conan sighed in boredom as he looked out at the waves that surrounded the ship on all sides. Nothing but endless ocean. Unlimited, ceaseless, eternal, infinite, measureless, unbounded, bottomless, vast, continual, perpetual, everlasting, enduring, multitudinous, unbroken, unsurpassable, amaranthine, and completely and utterly boring.

…

Maybe he _had_ learned something when Haibara had locked him up in the resource section of the library with nothing but encyclopedias, dictionaries, and thesauruses after he'd messed around with her chemistry lab. You know, other than the lesson not to mess with her chemistry lab.

"Conan!" Genta's loud voice broke through the haze that had settled in the young prince's mind.

"What is it you guys?" Conan turned his head to look at the group of kids that had decided to latch on to him and not let go.

"You want to do something fun?" Ayumi giggled.

"What kind of fun?" Conan's eyebrow raised in suspicion. Mitsuhiko looked around them before producing a set of keys from his pocket.

"They're the keys to the store room." Mitsuhiko explained when Conan tipped his head in confusion. "We got them from Heiji-niichan's room."

"With Hattori's permission?" Conan rolled his eyes at their collective look of _permission-is-such-a-strong-word_.

"He never said we couldn't." Genta snickered. Conan glanced back at the ocean before sighing and jumping down from his perch on the railing.

"You guys are just lucky I'm bored enough to start quoting thesauruses."

"What's a thesaurus?" Ayumi tipped her head to the side.

"…Never mind." Conan shook his head. "So where is this store room?"

"In the cabins hallway." Mitsuhiko held up a finger to his lips before he lead the others up to the doorway. He peeked around the corner before giving the others a thumbs-up and going in. Conan rolled his eyes at the dramatics, choosing to ignore the smile creeping up on his face, and followed.

The store room was at the end of the corridor and when Conan reached them the kids were already opening the door. The little prince blinked in surprise at the amount of stuff in the room. Nothing was actually in piles (Conan snorted at the pictures of Agasa-hakase's lab that drifted through his head) but the room was messy. Tables, lamps, chairs, bird cages, clothing, empty jewelry boxes, picture frames, and instruments. _Ooo a violin!_

"What's this thing?" Ayumi's voice drifted from the far corner of the room and the boys struggled over to her. In front of her was an old timey record player, covered in dust but when Conan checked the needle he found it was still sharp and new.

"It's a record player." Conan said. "It's in great shape too."

"Records… Like these?" Mitsuhiko fumbled in a box and pulled out a flat, round disk with circular groves cut into it.

"Yeah. I wonder if it still works…" Conan mused.

"What's going on in here?" The kids jumped at the sudden question, looking guilty as they looked over their shoulders. They sighed in relief when they caught sight of Shinichi picking his way over to them.

"Look Niichan." Conan smiled. "We found a record player and a bunch of records."

Shinichi blinked and picked one of the disks from the box then gave the player a considering look before smiling.

"Do you guys want to learn how to dance?"

**(Then some things happened but line wants to skip over them soo….)**

Shinichi sighed when he placed the record player by the doorway the kids carrying the box of records behind him. He took the box when the player was settled right and set it down before rifling through it. He found the record he wanted and popped it in, wiping the dust off first of course. He got the disk moving before placing the needle down.

A classical waltz flowed out easily catching the attention of anyone who was on the deck. Shinichi straightened up with a smile before looking around. When he caught sight of Ran watching them in amusement he smirked and walked over.

"May I have this dance, Milady?" Shinichi bowed gracefully, perfectly poised.

"B-but I don't know how to…" Ran stumbled a little at Shinichi's sudden charm.

"I'll teach you." Shinichi smiled, holding out a hand. Ran glanced at Araide-sensei, who nodded encouragingly, before placing her hand in Shinichi's. Shinichi led her to the center of the deck like it was a ballroom before taking her hand. He placed her other hand on his shoulder before resting his other hand on her waist just above her hip. Then he began to lead her around the deck.

"Ah! Sorry!" She squeaked when she stepped on his foot.

"It's fine." He smiled gently. "Just think '1,2,3. 1,2,3. 1,2,3.'"

As Shinichi began to teach Ran the waltz Conan wandered over to Ayumi and bowed before he held out a hand. Ayumi blushed and looked at Shinichi and Ran before taking his hand. They made their stance mirror the other couple's before beginning.

People began to gather as they watched the two couples. Hakuba watched them for a time before nodding and turned to the closest girl.

"Care to dance?" He held out a hand to Sera who grinned and accepted.

Shinichi watched Hattori offer a dance to Kazuha before leading her forward to join in. After some time Araide-sensei cut in on their dance which Shinichi relinquished graciously. He went to lean against the wall near the player, watching the couples dancing. He smiled when he saw Kobayashi-san dance with Jii and Makoto dance with Akako, who winked at him when they spun past him.

A tap on his shoulder made him start and turn sharply to see KID holding out a hand to him.

"May I have this dance, Ouji-kun?" KID left off the teasing nickname making Shinichi blush lightly. He looked out at the dancing crowd and caught Conan giving him a thumbs-up. He sighed and took the hand.

"You'd better not step on my toes KID." He mock-threatened making KID laugh.

"I promise I won't Ouji-kun." KID swung him into position before leading him in the dance.

Shinichi let the captain take the lead, deciding instead to focus on the odd feelings well up inside of him. It felt like butterflies, nausea, and an odd ache almost like longing. He analyzed the feeling through the whole song and through the next one that KID started with a snap of his fingers. Shinichi blinked when he noticed that the other couples had changed up. Conan was dancing with Ran, Mitsuhiko with Ayumi, Akako with Hakuba, Kobayashi-san with Genta, and Makoto with Kazuha(Hattori had moved off to the side with Jii). The spur-of-the-moment dance lasted until sunset where they broke up and headed for the kitchen.

Shinichi ignored the teasing glances Hakuba and Conan were sending him and wandered over to the railing where KID met up with him, handing him a sandwich.

"We should do that more often, ne Shin-chan?" KID grinned over at the prince.

"Barou." Shinichi blushed and turned away making the captain laugh.

_**-You got your bones to make a beat you better make a mighty good beat son-**(Cloud Cult, Bones to make a Beat)_

**This drabble is probably later on in the Pirate'verse. KID has realized his feelings so now Shin-chan has to. **

**Poison: Cute enough I guess…**

**Hoshi: Shinichi is such a prince *points to the part where he asked Ran to dance***

**Hua: Was that a bit of ShinRan I saw?**

***dramatic gasp* Never! Ran is dating Araide-sensei!**

**Sketchy: Why would KID need a store room?**

… **Why wouldn't he? **


	27. Stance

1412 cursed as he pressed up against the wall, his signature gun in his hand. He hissed as he shifted, aggravating the bullet wound in his leg. He knew his pants leg was covered in blood but there was nothing he could do now. What the hell had gone wrong?

"Are you ok?"

1412 whipped around, aiming his gun toward the voice. The gun's barrel leveled between two pure blue eyes which were covered by two panes of glass, the two eyes simply blinked in response. In front of him was a small young boy, about the age of eight, who was wearing a simple blue nightshirt that hung at his knees. He was clasping a small dog plushie in his tiny hands. They stayed there for a time before the child tipped his head to the side, blinking cutely.

"That looks like it hurts, do you need a band-aid?" the boy seemed oblivious to the gun pointed at him. 1412 felt the grips of panic leave him as he watched the boy fiddle with his toy dog. The child ran a hand underneath the dog's collar and brightened before producing a band-aid. He leaned forward, unpeeling the back of the band-aid, and stuck the bandage on the bullet wound. "There! All better!"

"Thanks kid." 1412 internally snorted, if only it were that simple. "Hey, do you happen to know where the exit is?"

"Yup! I found it that one time Gin-tan left me alone for a while. He got in soooo much trouble!" the child giggled at the memory.

"Can you show me where it is?" 1412 smiled kindly.

"You won't tell Vermouth-neechan will you?" The boy looked at him suspiciously.

"I promise." 1412 rolled his eyes.

"Ok!" The boy snatched up his hand and pulled him down the hallway.

_This place is like a maze!_ 1412 groaned as they moved around all kinds of turns. After a few more moments they reached a door with an exit sign above it.

"There you go Niichan!" the boy pointed to the door happily. 1412 turned to thank him but stopped at the sound of something clicking. Slowly, he moved his head until he was facing a man in black who was pointing gun straight at his heart.

"Gin-tan?" The child sounded worried.

"Come here botchama." Gin held out a hand, but the child shrunk back from him.

"I don't wanna. I wanna play with this Niichan some more." The boy clutched at 1412's pants leg. 1412 grinned suddenly, scooping up the boy before dropping a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared the two were gone.

**(Line changes the view because he can)**

"You just had to trip over that stupid vase didn't you?"

"It's not my fault! My flashlight was fritzing out!"

"Excuses. You almost got Kaito killed!"

"Guys! Shut up." 1412 groaned from the hospital bed, wincing as he felt the needle running through his skin over and over. He always hated it when he had to get stiches.

"Sorry Kuroba." 1412 glanced at the dark-skinned boy who was standing next to him.

"How many more does he need Ran-chan?" The blond at the end of his bed asked, looking at the woman who was bent over 1412's wound.

"Just a few more." The girl murmured.

"Great." 1412 grunted. He sighed when Ran moved away, signaling she was done. "Thanks Ran-chan."

"No problem, Kaito. You know the drill." Ran sighed.

"No running, no rough-housing, no fun just sit still and shut up." 1412, or rather Kaito, sat up to watch her wrap the wound in gauze. When she was done he threw his legs over the side of the bed and made to get up.

Suddenly the door slammed open, making everyone tense and look up, and a small child ran in. The boy threw himself onto Kaito, who caught him just in time, huddling into his chest like a frightened kitten. The two other boys snickered at him.

"Oh shut up Hattori, Hakuba." Kaito shot them a glare while rubbing the child's back.

"Ok! Where did that chibi go?" a young woman sprinted into the room, panting rather hard. When she caught sight of the boy clinging to Kaito she stomped forward.

"What happened, Sonoko?" Ran asked, moving to stop the angered girl. Even though she was being held back the girl didn't relax from her fierce stance.

"That little gaki bit me!" Sonoko shouted making the child curl up into Kaito even more.

"What's wrong Conan-kun?" Kaito murmured to the boy kindly. The child looked up at him and Kaito frowned sadly at the tears in his eyes.

"I-I had a n-n-nightmare." Conan whimpered. "An' I didn't know wh-where I was."

"It's ok." Kaito soothed, stroking the boy's hair gently. "It was just a dream, it can't hurt you now."

The boy sniffled and hugged Kaito tightly. The others watched the exchange with wide eyes before looking at each other and nodding.

"I guess that settles it. Kaito, you're in charge of Conan-kun." Ran smiled at the confused look on the teen's face before he grinned.

"Alright!" Kaito jumped up, ignoring the pull on his stiches. "Come on then Co-chan!"

"Eh?" Conan blinked.

**(Another line…)**

Conan swung his legs idly, munching on a candy bar, as he watched Kaito bustle around the apartment from his spot on the bed. He glanced down at the dog plushie to his right and smiled happily.

_'I like it here!' _he thought cheerily.

_'Che, your just happy to be away from the BO'_ Conan pouted at the voice's sarcastic tone.

_'You're being mean again Shinichi-niichan.' _

_ 'You have no idea where we are, who we're with, and why that man took us. I have a right to be mean.'_

_ 'I do know that Niichan is nice, that no one yelled at us for running in the halls, and no one pointed a gun at us for escaping from that lady.'_

_ 'You don't know anyone's name.'_

_ 'That can be remedied.' _Conan returned to the present and turned to look at Kaito.

"Ne, Niichan? Can you tell me what your name is?" Conan smiled when Kaito grinned at him.

"Sure Co-chan. My name is Kuroba Kaito. Pleased to meet you." Kaito held out a hand. There was a puff of smoke and then he was holding a pink rose. Conan's eyes widened in awe making Kaito smile and tuck the flower behind his ear. "There we go. Now your perfect."

_'Playboy.'_ Shinichi grumbled. Conan mentally shushed him and outwardly beamed.

"Thank you Niichan!" Kaito smiled down at the child. The boy's neat hair was silky and soft, his eyes were glimmering, and he had a happy little flush across his cheeks.

"Very cute." Kaito laughed when the words made Conan duck his head shyly. "Now come on. While you were daydreaming Ran called and said it was time for dinner."

"'Kay." Conan held out his hands. Kaito picked him up and set him on his shoulders. Conan squeaked and leaned into his head making Kaito chuckle.

_'Kaito-niichan is so nice!'_

_ '… hmpf.' _

_**-If you play with fire then you're gonna get burned.-**_

**This is more of a KaiCon brotherly thing but if I continue it it'll become KaiShin… Somehow. **

**Poison: So Shinichi is just a voice in Conan's head?**

**Not quite. Conan _is_ actually a shrunken Shinichi but the consciousness of Conan is something that the BO implanted … somehow.**

**Hoshi: Conan is sooooooo cute!**

**Hua: Agreed.**

**Sketchy: How does the whole Shinichi-is-a-voice work?**

**Well it's kind of like Yugi and Yami from Yu-gi-oh. One is in control for most of the time while one can take control every once in a while. **


	28. Wind

**(A/N:Did you expect a sequel to Stance? 'Cause I didn't!)**

"We need that boy. Get him."

"S-sir. The possibility of a raid on their compound actually being successful is very low."

"I don't care how you do it, but we need to get him back!"

"Hai."

**(Can you see what's gonna happen?)**

Kaito woke to the sound of the compound's alarm. Once the sound registered he was up and across the room, throwing on his gun belt. Conan was glancing around in bewildered fear, reaching for his glasses urgently. Kaito snatched up his smoke and flash bombs before picking up his small charge. He bolted out of the room, sprinting down to the corridor towards the compound's safe room.

As he turned the corner he caught sight of a gun being pointed at so he quickly back tracked. He slammed a hand on the button to his left which caused a large wall to cut off the end of the hallway.

"Kuroba!" Kaito turned in time to see Hattori flash around the corner.

"Hattori! Go to the armory and get us some heavier guns! It's the BO!" Kaito ordered and Hattori nodded before he took off.

"Niichan? What's going on?" Conan's voice was calm with threw Kaito off. The spy glanced down at the child in his arms and sucked in his breath at the oddly serious look on the boy's face.

"An attack Co-chan. I need you to go back to our room, ok?" Kaito put the boy down and pulled out his gun. He nodded at Hakuba as he arrived. "Where are Ran, Kazuha, Sonoko, and Aoko?"

"They were in the other wing." Hakuba said with a frown. Kaito nodded and snatched up a walkie-talkie from his belt.

"Ran! Kazuha! Aoko! Sonoko! Report!" Kaito said into the machine.

"We're fine. Aoko put the wing on lock down. We can't get to the armory though." Ran's voice crackled out and Kaito relaxed slightly.

"Try getting into contact with Jodie-sensei." Kaito ordered.

"Right!" Ran responded. Hattori returned carrying a few bags which opened to reveal many firearms. Kaito glanced down and started when he saw Conan, still standing there and staring off into space.

_'They're here! They're gonna hurt Niichan and take us away!'_

_ 'Conan…'_

_ 'I don't want to go back! They'll lock us up again!'_

_ 'Conan!'_

_ 'I don't want Niichan to get hurt! They'll kill him!'_

_ 'CONAN!'_

_ '… Yes?'_

_ 'Give me control.'_

_ 'Take it.' _

"Co-chan!" Kaito crouched and took the child's shoulders making him look up. "I told you to go back… to…" Kaito trailed off when the boy glared at him with too sharp icy blue eyes. The boy shrugged off his hands moving over to snatch up a few guns from the bags.

"Oi! What are you doing, gaki?" Hattori reached forward to grab the guns.

"Don't touch me you moron." The sudden change in the boy's voice made them stop in surprise. The tone was deep, mature, and much less innocent then Conan's former voice. The boy moved over to Kaito, grabbing some of the spy's bombs. Once he had everything he nodded and moved to the wall.

"Conan…?" Kaito asked. The boy tilted his head back to look at the teen. A sudden, sharp smirk spread across his face and Kaito felt a shiver run up his spine. That was a predator's grin, no doubt about it.

"No." the boy turned to face forward. "Well. Not right now at least."

The three teens blinked at the sentence in confusion. The boy reached up and pressed the release button making the wall fall down revealing the men in black. The man in the front, whom Kaito recognized from the mission that brought Conan into his life, lowered his gun just a bit.

"Botchama, it's time for you to come back. _That person _misses you." His tone was dry and there was no feeling in his words.

"I don't give a damn what your stupid leader wants." Conan/not-Conan shrugged casually with an air of amusement.

"… So he decided to let you take over." The man growled lifting his gun again.

"Your precious botchama is taking a little nap right now. It seems your coming to get him made him all upset." The boy didn't seem at all bothered by the gun. "What was I to do but solve the problem for him?"

"…" the man gritted his teeth.

"I'll give you one last chance to pack up and leave." Not-Conan's voice was warning now.

"Tch." The man growled and fired. Not-Conan flicked his head to the side. The wind caused by the bullet making his hair ruffle slightly. Time seemed to freeze for a moment before the boy moved his head back.

"If that's your final answer." The boy shrugged before throwing down a smoke bomb. The men in black began firing at will into the smoke. Not-Conan wove through them before firing three shots expertly, the men he aimed at fell. Two more shots and two more down.

The boy winced when a shot scratched at his arm but ignored it in favor of plugging another shot into a man's upper thigh. The smoke had faded by now, only the lead man in black and the boy-who-was-not-Conan remained.

Their guns were pointed at each other. Neither blinked.

"… Do you want to take up my offer now? I do need someone to deliver a message." Not-Conan smirked.

"…" The man snarled and fired again. The boy snapped his head to the side again, narrowing his eyes, before firing his own gun. The shot hit, digging into the man's shoulder making him drop his gun.

"That's better. Tell _that person_ that we are not going to return to him alive. Tell _him _that we will find our own way." Not-Conan spun on his heel and began walking back toward the still staring boys. "Now leave."

The man death-glared at his back but took his chance at escape. Not-Conan sighed and dropped the gun to the floor beside Kaito.

"There. Attack over. Can we go back to bed now?"

**(Yay! Change in scene!)**

Shinichi sighed in boredom as he looked around the room that could only be a used for interrogation. Instead of being taken back to the bedroom he (they?) shared with Kaito he'd been dumped in this room. He knew they were watching him behind that one-way window.

It's not like he could change places with Conan either because the child consciousness had fallen asleep when he'd taken control.

Another sigh. Damn it! He was tired! Couldn't they just send someone in to question him already?

He let his head thump down on the table. He was contemplating just falling asleep right there when the door opened and Kaito walked in. Of course this didn't surprise Shinichi, who just turned his head to the side and stared at him. A few moments passed before Shinichi groaned.

"Are you going to question me or not?" Kaito started at the mature sound in the boy's voice before forcefully pulling up his Poker Face. Shinichi stared at the friendly smile through narrowed eyes as the teen moved over to sit in the chair across the table for him.

"… You aren't Conan, are you?"

"Nope. If you want to talk to Conan you'll have to wait until morning. He gets really crabby at me if I wake him up." Shinichi leaned back.

"You mean he's asleep?" Kaito hid his surprise carefully.

"Well, that's the best word for it." Shinichi shrugged.

"Then who are you?"

"Not entirely sure. I suppose you can call me Shinichi though."

"What do you mean 'not sure', Shinichi-kun?" Kaito asked.

"There are very large chunks of my memory that are missing." Shinichi frowned. "Every time we try to root out anything we get this really horrible pain. Sometimes it's so intense we _both_ black out."

"You speak like you are two separate people."

"That's because we are. I know I'm older, much older, than Conan. He is small and innocent. I know I've taken lives before." Shinichi's face twisted into a haunted expression. "We share this body."

"Why did the BO want you back so bad?"

"No clue." Shinichi shook his head. "But I know that neither of us wants to go back. We like it here."

Kaito stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Alright."

"Eh?" Shinichi blinked when the teen stood and stretched.

"It's late. I'm tired. You're tired. We'll go to bed and deal with the other stuff in the morning." Kaito wandered over and plucked the boy up.

"H-hey!" Shinichi blushed and flailed slightly until Kaito moved him into a cradle position.

"Awe.~ Is that a blush I see?" Kaito teased.

"Sh-shut up." Shinichi flushed even more making Kaito coo. The teen made a rose appear and tucked it behind the boy's ear.

"There. Perfect." Kaito grinned down at Shinichi.

"B-barou." Shinichi turned away. Kaito chuckled and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek. Shinichi turned back to look at him in shock. "Very cute."

_**-…like a boss-**_

**Sorry foreverandeveralone-san. My brain just didn't want to come up with anything romantic.**

**Poison: That's 'cause you suck at romance.**

***ignores* So I wrote a sequel to the last chappie. I'm trying to make Conan be this really innocent little kid and make Shinichi angsty-ish, or maybe BAMF-like…**

**Hoshi: The fight scene was a little…**

**I know *sobs* I can't write fight scenes!**

**Hua: Not everyone's perfect.**

**Sketchy: Especially not Sweetly!**

… **oh you are just the worst type of person.**


	29. Water

Kaito silently wished that the rain would stop as he gazed out one of the museum's many windows. The water that trailed down the glass told of the downpour that was happening outside. He'd ridden his bike here for crying out loud and it wasn't as if he was going to ask Mouri-keibu for another ride home. Honestly, why couldn't Spade choose any normal days for a heist?

The magician detective sighed as he glanced around the circular room. Members of the task force were covering every entrance possible while others stood stoically next to the Spade's target gem.

The Hollow's Bone was a large diamond with an odd fogging in the center. The history surrounding the gem was interesting. The information Kaito had been able to gather about the stone only talked about its infamous bad luck. Nothing about its past, nothing about its origin, just that it brought all kinds of bad luck. It didn't really surprise Kaito though, that was the kind of back story that Spade's targets usually had.

Spade the Dark Knight. A phantom thief who dressed only in black and stole countless kinds of gems, jewelry, and priceless treasures. He never stole anything without sending a warning note that was always enclosed in some kind of code and he never kept anything he stole, returning it to whom he thought it truly belonged. At times it almost seemed like he was leading the police to the real criminals as some of his target's owners were involved in the underground or deep in criminal activities.

"Kuroba-kun." Kaito started and grinned when he saw Hakuba sauntering over, the pinch mark on his cheek clear as day. Subconsciously Kaito reached up to rub his own pinch mark.

"Hey Hakuba." Kaito greeted back with a cheery nod. Hakuba Saguru was one of his best friends even if he did tend to annoy the magician when he went on one of his Holmes rants. "When did the note say he'd get here?"

"Midnight, which is in five minutes and 42 seconds." Hakuba said with a glance at his pocket watch. Kaito internally rolled his eyes at the way the British detective included the seconds.

"Did Mouri-keibu do a background check on the owner?" Kaito let his gaze wander to the man standing next to the irritable inspector. He was a normal rich guy: suit, tie, condescending attitude toward the police milling around him.

"Mm." Hakuba nodded following Kaito's gaze. "The only thing that came up was a few DUI's."

"Did he buy the stone from anyone?" Kaito asked.

"No, it's an heirloom that has been in his family for more than a few generations." Hakuba answered.

"So why did Spade decide to steal from him?" Kaito narrowed his eyes in thought. Hakuba pondered the question as well. Spade never stole without a reason.

"Thirty seconds, Keibu!" A Task Force member called.

"Get ready boys!" Mouri called.

"Ten." Hakuba murmured.

"Nine." Kaito let his hunter's grin spread across his face.

"Eight. Seven. Six." the group counted down.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

"One." Kaito breathed and as if the word was a cue the room was bathed in darkness. A few seconds later the lights turned back on, probably thanks to the generator Kaito had helped set up.

"SPADE!" Mouri shouted angrily.

On the case that had once contained the Hollow's Bone stood a man in a formal black outfit, the collar of the shirt was decorated with green and gold. Most of his guise was covered by the black cape that pooled from his shoulders and flowed down. His face was completely covered, save his mouth, by a knight-like helmet which had golden decals and a white line of fur at the top. He stood with perfect poise on the glass case, the Hollow's Bone resting peacefully in his gloved hand.

"Charming as always, Mouri-keibu." Spade's voice was soft and masculine, leaning more towards a comforting tone than anything else. "I thank you for the gem."

"Give up the gem, Spade." Hakuba's ever polite tones were covering the demanding look in his eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't do that silly Tantei-san." Spade chuckled. His stance was casual as if he was unaware that the Task Force members were crowding around him. When they jumped at him in an attempt at dogpile-on-the-bandit he leapt up and used their head and/or backs as stepping stones down to the floor. When Mouri leapt at him he spun in a circle, catching his arm and using his momentum to toss him away.

And that was that. Within thirty seconds every member of the Task Force, plus one detective, were on the ground. Spade's mouth curved into a smile as he turned to see Kaito still leaning against the wall.

"Good evening Mahou-tantei." Spade bowed politely to Kaito. "Shall we begin?"

"Why not?" Kaito grinned and flicked his wrist, making his signature card gun appear. Spade tensed before turning tail and running from the room with Kaito right behind him. Kaito fired a few shots trying to nail Spade's cape to the floor. Spade laughed and dodged the card while leaping over a trap Kaito had set before the heist had begun.

Their chase continued to a small office with a large window that showed the storm that was raging outside. When Kaito was fully in the room the door shut and the click of the lock was barely heard over the rain's whisper. Kaito turned to inspect the door, frowning internally at the simple trap he'd fallen victim to.

"Such a simple trick you've fallen for Mahou-tantei. Are you distracted tonight?" Spade's voice caused Kaito to whip around quickly to see the thief perched on the desk in the center of the room. Spade was holding the Hollow's Bone up making it catch the dappling light of the streetlamps below.

"Perhaps Spade-san." Kaito shrugged hiding his tension at being locked in the room well. "May I ask the purpose of stealing this particular jewel?"

"When a trapper wants to catch an untamed animal he must first set the bait." Spade replied his amused smile widening into a confident grin.

"Which animal are you trying to trap, Hunter-san?" Kaito ignored the spike of panicked adrenaline that flowed through him.

"He is an elusive creature. His clever little tricks and easily molded mask hide him away. It appears he is only real when he is alone, under the darkness's curtain." Spade slid off of his seat. Kaito took a wary step back, clenching his hand around his gun.

"Perhaps this clover is trying to be what others expect. What he doesn't realize is that this shadow detests when that mask hides what his mind wishes to comfort." Spade began to walk forward making Kaito back up until he was leaning into the wall.

"Maybe the clover doesn't wear a mask." Kaito tried and Spade laughed sadly.

"And maybe he wears the mask to try to find someone who wants to look beyond it." Spade was right in front of him now, barely a foot away, to close for a sleeping gas pellet. "Maybe he needs his walls torn down so he can be free."

Then there was a soft warmth on his lips. Kaito's mind blanked and as he tried to collect himself again he felt his lips begin to push back. The kiss could have lasted hours or only seconds Kaito wasn't sure, he was only aware of the sense of loss that followed when Spade broke the touch.

"Since this stone is of no use to me I'll return it to you Mahou-tantei." Spade lightly tapped Kaito's jacket pocket. The thief let a hand caress the side of the magician's face before backing away. "Don't let those walls consume you my little clover."

Kaito watched in a daze as the thief opened the large window and jumped out letting the wind close the glass behind him. Spade's figure ran across what Kaito knew to be a thin wire to a light pole where he slid down to the ground, vanishing from sight around a corner.

The magician's heart slowed back down to its normal rhythm before a deep red blush flared across his face. He knew his Poker Face was shattered but he couldn't seem to care as the kiss replayed in his mind over and over and over again. He tried to push the scene into a far corner of his mind so he could rebuild his Poker Face enough to leave the locked room.

Minutes later he let himself out of the office, his expression calm and slightly annoyed like it always was after dealing with Spade. His Poker Face completely hiding his internal battle between embarrassment and denial. _The clover's walls aren't so easily broken, Knight-san. But perhaps a thief might find a way to sneak through. _

_**-When everything is coming your way, you're in the wrong lane.-**_

… **Does that count as romance? *looks at Poison***

**Poison: I dunno. Yes?**

**Aaaanywaaay… I wrote another kiss scene! This makes two… Holy wow. I don't write kisses much. Maybe I should work on that…. **

**In case this needs to be said Spade was Shinichi. Also Mahou means magic so Mahou-tantei means Magic detective. **

**Hua: Is Shinichi's costume that Black Knight one from the episode with the play?**

**Yuppers, aren't I creative? *sarcastic***

**Hoshi: Spade likes to talk in riddles doesn't he?**

**Yeah well it is Shinichi. He isn't gonna joke around as much as Kaito.**

**Sketchy: What's this about you breaking your update-everyday streak?**

**I sorry! Writer's block decided to visit for a few days. He is such a distraction…**

**Poison: We haven't said it in a while so… Sweetly does not nor has she ever owned Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.**

**So don't sic any lawyers on me! I'm allergic to lawsuits…**


	30. Earth

A man in rather dark clothing sighed as he watched the young couple a few tables away from him. The café was bustling with customers and staff but no one seemed to notice as he leaned back in his booth, sipping his mug of coffee. He rolled his eyes behind his sleek, black sunglasses as one of the boys made a rose appear, chuckling when the other blushed.

"Thanks for waiting Shi-chan!" The man didn't even blink when the woman across from him suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"You're late Megami-kun." Shi glanced over the bubbly-looking woman's outfit. "New dress?"

"Yep. I happened to be the 100th customer at some shop so they let me pick something out for free. Do you like it?" Megami got up and did a small twirl making the white dress's skirt flare. Shi paused and stared, not noticing how no one else did.

"How very… you." He decided to say. Megami giggled and sat down again.

"Thanks. So they're over there?" Megami glanced over towards the couple as she flagged down a waitress.

"Hai." Shi turned his attention back to the couple as Megami ordered a green tea, ignoring how the waitress looked slightly dazed at the sight of them.

"I have to thank you for letting your champion have the day off." Megami said as the waitress left.

"Tch. Like you would let me say no." Shi snorted, setting down his mug.

"I just couldn't handle seeing my little boy be that lonely." Megami pouted at Shi's bored expression. "Besides you would have folded anyway. You hate to see your champion sad too."

"Meh." Shi shrugged. "He likes the challenge and helps me sort people. He can't do that productively when he is overrun with emotions."

"Uh huh." Megami deadpanned at his indifference. She giggled when one of the boys leaned over to the other and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "So cute!"

Shi let a small smile worm on to his face when he saw the happy grin on his champion's face. Ok, so maybe he did care enough about the boy to halt all of the deaths that would have happened in his presence but Megami didn't need to know that. He blinked and glanced around before pulling out a pocket watch to check the time.

"I'm afraid our human watching will have to end, Megami-kun. Our time on Earth is up for the day." Shi stood after pocketing the watch again. Megami sighed in disappointment.

"Fine." She stood up and hooked her arm through Shi's when he offered. They moved towards the entrance passing the boys as they did. When they were out of the restaurant one of the boys lifted his head and glanced around in confusion.

"What is it Shin-chan?" Kaito tipped his head at his boyfriend's sudden movements.

"I thought I heard something." Shinichi frowned in thought.

"What?" Kaito strained to listen.

"… Nothing. Never mind." Shinichi shook his head and got up. "Ready to go?"

"Hai!" Kaito leapt up grabbing Shinichi's hand as he did so. Shinichi felt a smile pull at his face as Kaito dragged him out of the building while chattering excitedly about a movie they were going to see.

_**-Eagles may soar, but weasels don't get sucked into jet engines.-**_

**How did my brain get this from 'Earth'? Anyway it's a DeathxLuck drabble thing with Kaishin mixed in.**

**Poison: Where did you get those names?**

**Shi is short for Shinigami. Lady Luck in Japanese is Koun no Megami so her name is Megami.**

**Hua: It's cute**

**Sketchy: Is it?**

**Hoshi: -ahem-, Sweetly is sorry for not doing another Spade drabble but her brain didn't want to function. **

**And this idea has been stirring and stewing in my head for a while…**

**Sketchy: Then why is it so short?**

… ***headdesks* I don't know!**

**Hoshi: Is she gonna be ok?**

**Hua: Sweetly just needs a nap.**

…**zzzzzzzzz**


	31. Fire

**(A/N: Rum'verse!)**

Conan blinked in surprise when he entered his classroom without being glomped by a certain annoying magician. He scanned the room and found Kaito's desk, as well as the ceiling corners, empty. A quick glance at the classroom closet showed that it was empty as well. A sweep along the faces in the room made him frown, no signs of latex or make-up.

The not-teen continued to frown as he moved to his seat, setting his bag down and taking out the needed materials before turning to look at Aoko. The girl was pouting almost like she was bored or maybe tired.

"Is Kuroba-kun sick, Nakamori-chan?" Conan asked, making her jump and focus on him.

"H-hai." Aoko looked nervous but he didn't blame her. He almost never talked to anyone and when he did it was curt and cold, Kaito was an exception. "His mother told me this morning."

"Did she say what was wrong?" Conan narrowed he eyes in thought. Kaito wasn't the kind of person to be held by anything that didn't keep him bedridden.

"She said it was probably a 24-hour fever or something. Nothing to be concerned about." Aoko said with a shrug. Conan frowned even more and turned away, his hand coming up to cup his chin thoughtfully.

He'd never seen Kaito get sick. He had a strong immune system, which had become apparent when he'd let the magician take care of him when he'd had that nightmarish fever. Kaito loved school too. He wouldn't let something small keep him away from the captive audience-victims that he loved to play with.

Only something serious would keep Kaito at home especially after a KID heist. After a heist Kaito liked to bring a newspaper and flash the articles about the thief's victory at anyone who would look, then he'd gossip with Keiko about the Kaitou for the rest of the day which usually made Aoko start a few more mop-chases than normal.

There _had_ been a KID heist yesterday night and the thief _had_ been successful. Conan's eyebrows furrowed in a frustrated V, covering the concern that wanted to bloom across his face.

"…, Edogawa-san?" Conan looked up and took in the equation on the board, answering mechanically to the question he hadn't heard. After the woman flashed him a bright smile he turned back to his thoughts before nodding to himself. He would go and visit Kaito today after school. He'd ask Aoko if he could join her having already deduced that she was going to visit as well.

The day passed listlessly, the classes dull without any splashes of dye or explosions of confetti. Even Hakuba looked ready to sleep, his eyes glazed and his hands doodling instead of taking notes. Conan caught some of his classmates glancing at Kaito's chair, as if they were expecting him to appear and cause chaos just like every other day.

Finally the bell rang and everyone got up to head home. Conan packed his things carefully, waiting for Aoko to finish talking to her friends. Once the other girls left he turned to face her again.

"Nakamori-chan?" The girl blinked and turned toward him. "Am I right in thinking that you'll be visiting Kuroba-kun now?"

"Yes." Aoko nodded.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Conan asked carefully. The girl stared at him in surprise before smiling.

"Not at all, Edogawa-kun." She said. He bowed in thanks before escorting her to the door, holding it open for her once they reached it. Their walk down the streets was mostly spent in silence with Conan only looking straight ahead, trying not to notice the way the girl next to him would glance at him every so often.

After about 10 minutes or so she turned to him and said, "He grows on you doesn't he?"

"I'm sorry?" Conan looked over at her, confused.

"Kaito." Aoko shrugged. "He grows on you. You spend a few hours with him and you miss him when he's gone no matter how annoying he is."

"… I suppose." Conan looked ahead again. "I don't see him as annoying per se. He likes to get in peoples' faces and always wonders what will trip them up. He hates boredom and sadness so he plays pranks to get smiles he'll accept frowns to though just as long as they aren't tears and apathy.

"I suppose that's what I like about him. He won't leave things alone until they meet his standards. He's very sincere even when he hides his true emotions behind a mask. I don't mind the mask but it makes it hard to tell what he's really thinking. He's trying to pass himself as a bit more innocent than he actually is."

Aoko blinked in shock. Of course Conan knew why, he'd never talked so much to anyone other than Kaito and Shiho. In his eyes she was just another classmate and he never really talked to his classmates, not even when he'd first been in high school. He blinked when Aoko stopped.

"We're here." Aoko smiled and pointed up at the house next to them. Conan's brain matched her forced smile to one made when they were nervous and turned to the house. His eyes analyzed the building as they moved up the walkway to the door. It was a medium-sized home: three bedrooms, two levels (two bathrooms? One per level?), probably a small kitchen attached to a dining room, a living room that takes up most of the first floor, possibly another room on the upper level making five if you include the bathroom. Conan broke out of his musings as the front door opened.

"Aoko-chan! You didn't have to visit." The woman who answered the door was kind although Conan heard the order in the last sentence.

"O-oh." Aoko looked surprised. "We were just worried when Kaito didn't come in at all today."

"Yes." Conan let some of his hidden concern into his voice. The woman blinked at him in confusion.

"Who are you?" She asked and Aoko flushed at the woman's blunt question but Conan just bowed politely.

"My name is Edogawa Conan. I'm a recent transfer student." Conan said. "Kuroba-kun helped me feel welcome."

"He pranked you, huh?" the woman laughed.

"He tried." Conan shrugged and could barely keep his smirk under wraps when the woman shot him a shocked look.

"Could we see him?" Aoko pushed her way back into the conversation.

"He doesn't want you to get sick. It's not bad but the doctor said it was a bug that was going around, very contagious." Aoko frowned at the woman's hidden refusal.

"If it's contagious and it's going around we will just get it anyway." Conan pointed out.

"It's best if you just go with it. Kaito always feels so guilty when he passes on colds and the like to others." The woman shrugged.

"Well I have the notes from class today. Do you mind if I come in to give them to him?" Conan dug out a notebook from his bag.

"I can give it to him." The woman's smile was just a bit sharper now. She could see how crafty he was making him smile slightly.

"I'm afraid I have a habit of being a bit incoherent in my notes. I have eidetic memory so I tend to only write in clumps. It wouldn't make sense if I didn't explain them." Conan could tell he was winning.

"Why can't he use Aoko-chan's notes?" the woman was narrowing her eyes.

"It seems that Nakamori-chan didn't pay much attention like most of the class today. Your son's absence really did do a number on the concentration level today." Conan could almost taste the victory when the woman sighed.

"Alright. I'm sorry Aoko-chan but Kaito will already be angry I'm letting Edogawa-kun in." The woman apologized to the slightly confused girl.

"I'll tell you about it when I get out." Conan murmured into the girl's ear when the woman turned away to open the door for him. The girl nodded. Shinichi schooled his expression back to the emotionless mask that was Conan a bit alarmed just how much of Shinichi was showing. He entered the home, pulling his shoes off and putting on the slippers without a thought.

Behind Conan's mask Shinichi smirked, his theory of the layout of the house was correct. A large living room, an open kitchen with an adjoined dining room, and beside the stairs was an open bathroom door where the crawlspace would normally be.

"Kaito! An Edogawa Conan-kun is here for you!" Conan froze instead of jumping when the woman yelled up the stairs. She turned from the steps when someone sent a muffled call back. "He'll be down in a moment. You can make yourself comfortable in the living room if you want."

"I think I will, Kuroba-san, thank you." Conan bowed to her in thanks before moving to sit on the couch, setting his bag on the coffee table. His gaze slid along the rows of pictures on the fireplace mantle.

There were the typical pictures of Kaito as a child and of his mother posing in front of tourist attractions on vacations. Then there were the pictures of a man with an almost regal bearing and a small mustache playing with Kaito and doing magic tricks. _His father_, Shinichi internally winced as he remembered meeting the man. It had been a scouting mission with Vermouth when he'd first joined the BO. He'd liked the man; Toichi had been funny and kind even if he was a thief. He and Vermouth had gotten along as well and Shinichi had hoped to meet him again when he got his codename but then Snake had to go and kill him.

A small cough from the doorway had him jerking out of his thoughts and flicking his head to look at the intruder. He relaxed when he recognized Kaito before frowning at the blanket wrapped around him. He ran through the symptoms Kaito was showing him but couldn't place it to anything more serious than the common cold. Nothing to stay home for and while it was contagious the only thing it would give him was a sore throat and a runny nose. _Why are you lying?_

"Hey Co-chan." Kaito's voice was artfully subdued and Conan supposed it could have fooled Aoko but he had grown up with Kudou Yukiko, he could tell when some was acting. It was probably why he could see through Kaito's mask so easily.

"Feeling any better Kuroba-kun?" Conan asked politely moving over to make enough room for Kaito on the couch. Kaito ignored the extra space and laid down so his head was in Conan's lap.

"A little, but I'm still a little dizzy." Kaito smiled at Conan's raised eyebrow. Conan sighed and shook his head. _Dizzy? Interesting._ Shinichi thought while he made Conan's mask start to explain his notes, responding to Kaito's questions normally.

_There are illnesses that would causes dizziness but it doesn't fit with the unstuffed nose and absence of any kind of scratch in his voice. _Shinichi mused. _What else is there? Drugged? No. Knocked on the head? There isn't a wound._

Conan reached over to grab something from his bag and Kaito flinched when the not-teen leaned against his shoulder. Conan felt Kaito watching him so he continued as if he hadn't seen anything.

_His shoulder hurts? _Shinichi mused. _When did that happen?_

"Kaito! I need you in the kitchen for a second." Kaito's mother called and the boy smiled at Conan before getting up, leaving his blanket behind. As soon as he was in the kitchen Conan unfolded the blanket slightly and caught the sight of fresh blood stains.

_Blood?_ Shinichi cried in his mind as Conan refolded the blanket. _That was a lot of it too. I've only seen that much come out of a bullet wound… From the position he was in earlier…_ Shinichi's mind immediately flicked to Snake and he felt a Rum-like well of anger fill him. The BO was targeting Kaito? Why?

"I'm back!~" Kaito walked back in to see Conan packing his things up.

"I'm sorry Kuroba-kun. I didn't realize the time. I have to get home." Conan apologized as he stood.

"Oh, ok." Kaito pouted but lead Conan to the door all the same.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. I'll see you tomorrow." Conan said as he slipped his shoes on before leaving. He blinked when he saw Aoko standing at the end of the path before remembering his promise.

"So? How is he?" Aoko asked as she fell into step next to him. Conan watched her hands fiddle with the handle of her bag before replying.

"He's fine. It's just a cold. I think he'll be in school tomorrow." Conan said and his eyes softened ever so slightly at Aoko's sigh of relief.

"Good. I'll give his head a good hit for making me worry all day!" Aoko clenched her fist and Conan nodded.

"Good. It's too quite in that class otherwise." Conan said, stopping at a street. "This is my way. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you." Aoko smiled after him as he waved and left her alone. Conan scowled and turned into a random alley when he was far enough away from Aoko. He walked up to the back of the alley, turning when he hit the dead end. In front of him were two people dressed only in black.

"What do you want?" Conan hissed as he recognized the two as his apprentice assassins from when he was Rum.

"Is that anyway to your apprentices, Rum-sama?" Conan narrowed his eyes and straightened when the girl slipped a gun out of her pocket.

"Is that anyway to greet your master, Cider-chan?" Conan knew better than to deny his identity to them. They had been close enough to recognize him under any circumstances.

"It is when that master abandoned us." The man growled.

"Not abandon you, Saké-kun. I abandoned the Organization." Conan said.

"You forgot about us and made those new little friends!" Saké laughed. "Does your little magician like his new shoulder decal?"

"…" Conan froze and narrowed his eyes. "You? You shot Kaito?"

"Saké…" Cider started softly. The look in Conan's eyes reminded her of when Rum almost shot Gin in the chest.

"Of course! As if that fool Snake could hit anything smaller than a skyscraper." Saké laughed. His laughter cut off sharply when he noticed the knife hovering centimeters away from his nose. His eyes slid up to lock with Conan's. They were like chips of ice, almost glowing in the dank light of the alley.

Cider yelped and tried to aim her gun only to have Conan kick it out of her hands. She moved back and was pinned to the wall with a few throwing knives. Saké tried to grab his own gun. Conan swiftly drew a small caliber pistol from his bag, aiming at Saké's heart.

"Give me a reason not to fire." He growled, no longer Conan. Saké froze at as the harsh glare of Rum pinned him.

"P-please… d-don't…" Cider whimpered from behind him. Rum held position for a moment before slowly lowering the pistol. Saké collapsed and shook in fear as Rum turned away from him to wrench the knives out of the wall, releasing Cider. He then crouched to pick up Cider's gun.

"You're lucky I don't kill anymore." Rum said his voice soft but over flowing with anger. Cider whimpered again as Saké shivered. That tone was only used when he felt murderous.

"Sh-Sherry told us to find you. She w-wanted to t-tell you th-that Vermouth-sama is returning…" Cider finally said. Rum paused and before sighing.

"And you decided to kill my friends?" He asked, tucking Cider's gun into his bag.

"H-he is so close to you!" Saké yelled. Rum raised an eyebrow. "You let him touch you and you worry over him. We could understand Sherry and Vermouth, but you letting that- that stupid magician in… it…it…" Saké growled his hands shaking. Rum let his anger go, crouching next to the two.

"I'm trying to rebuild a 'Shinichi'." Rum said making the two look up in surprise. "I hate what 'Rum' made me become and I regretted leaving Shinichi behind. So I'm trying to rebuild him. New friends, new goals, and a future without killing. Did you know I had always dreamed of being a detective?"

"B-but Rum-sama!" Cider started but Rum cut her off.

"I'm not Rum anymore. Right now I'm Conan. A new beginning. A second chance to do things right." It was now just Shinichi talking. "Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

Cider and Saké looked at each other in surprise before gazing at Shinichi in awe. Saké swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and spoke up. "But aren't you afraid of _that person_ finding you?"

"Right now I am, that's why Conan is so cold. But I'll bring down the BO." Shinichi vowed. "So that I can be Shinichi again. I'll solve my problems so those around me won't die."

"Ru-… Shinichi-sama…" Cider shifted uneasily and glanced at Saké who nodded. "We… Could we… join you?"

Shinichi stared in surprise. The two shifted again like children confessing that they did something bad to a parent.

"We… That new beginning… could we have a part in it?" Saké asked. Shinichi narrowed his eyes at them, studying the sincerity in their eyes before smiling softly.

"Yes, if that's what you want. But you have to realize that you could be killed if they found out." Shinichi warned. Cider and Saké nodded without hesitation.

"We realize that." Saké said. Shinichi sighed and smiled at them.

"Alright. Follow me, children." The two apprentices straightened happily at the use of the fond name Rum had given them. "We have things to plan."

"Hai!"

_**-A clear conscience is usually the sign of a bad memory.-**_

**Whoo boy did this run away from me… Well I guess you guys get a sneak peek at the Rum'verse main story! This probably around chapter… 7? Or 6?**

**Poison: Who the hell are they? *points to Cider and Saké***

**Umm… My brain wanted some OCs I guess. Meet Cider and Saké, they grew up together so they act like siblings! They were Rum's apprentices when he worked for the BO and he treated them like they were his kids. They'll probably take the poison and shrink… **

**Hua: When is Haibara-sama coming in?**

**I don't know… But she will come in! I promise. **

**Hoshi: How old are Cider and Saké now?**

**Right now? They're Conan's age, 17. So when they take the poison they'll be around 7. **

**Sketchy: What are their real names? **

…**. Absolutely no clue. If any of you readers have an idea shoot me a review! Please! I suck at making up names! **

**Poison: It's true…**

**Sketchy: *nods***

**Also if the plot of the chappie is a bit weird it's because this was written at…. Oh wow 11:30pm! I need to go to bed…**

**Hoshi: But you promised an Omake!**

**Fine…**

**Omake:**

Shinichi smiled as he juggled the soccer ball, not wanting to pull Conan's mask on just yet. He could feel waves of pride and happiness wash over him. His cute little apprentices wanted to help him take down the BO! They hadn't let themselves be warped by the killing _that person_ had made them do.

He couldn't seem to stop smiling at the thought that his 'children' still loved him. He couldn't help but replay the tense scene in his head again, what had brought them together again?

Cider and Saké looked over at their master when the soccer ball stopped moving. Saké couldn't help by let his eyes run over the rows and rows of books on the shelves. Even if this was the Edoka Kudou house it still had a beautifully humungous collection of novels.

_I wonder if Shinichi-sama would mind if I- _the thought cut off suddenly when the soccer ball his master had been playing with grazed the back of his head, thwaping against the wall solidly and bouncing back to Shinichi who rested his foot on it almost lazily.

"Sh-Shinichi-sama?" Saké whimpered at the childish smile on the not-teen's face. _How the hell can a smile be scarier than a deathglare?_

"I seem to have forgotten something." Shinichi said cheerily making Cider hide behind the couch.

_Traitor!_ Saké thought desperately. "What is that, Shinichi-sama?"

"You were the one who shot Kaito, right?" That smile grew, turning positively cute!

"Uhhhh…" Saké backed up. "… No…?"

The ball slammed right next to his head. "Lying is bad, Saké-kun. I thought I taught you better than that!"

Saké finally responded to the screaming of his fight or flight response and bolted out the door and down the hallway.

"Get back here!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! CIDER! HELP ME!"

"Haha, right. Like that will happen…" Cider rolled her eyes. He may be her best friend but she wasn't going to stop a raging Shinichi for him. She wasn't suicidal. Her eyes swept over the book spines before they alighted on one particular novel that made them gleam.

"Oooo, a Night Baron novel!"

"HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"Take it like a man!"

'Thump!'

"THE PAIN!"


	32. Spirit

Shinichi smirked proudly as he held his new Hive badge up so the sunlight glinted off of it. Beside him his Growlithe was sauntering victoriously with a large grin.

"One step closer, ne Launce?" Shinichi glanced down at the fire type who preened. As they passed the forest spirit shrine Shinichi paused to replace the badge in its case. Once he turned his attention forward again a strange buzzing noise made him hesitate. Launce growled as the sound got louder and louder.

Suddenly a panicked looking brunet burst from the trees, sprinting hard with a frightened Roselia at his heels. He was looking behind him so he didn't realize Shinichi was in front of him until they were both on the ground.

Time paused for a second as they registered the… suggestive position they were in. Just as Shinichi's face flushed bright red a group of angry Beedrill shot into the clearing.

"What the hell did you do?" Shinichi yelled, embarrassment forgotten, and pushed the other boy off. "Launce! Flamethrower!"

The Growlithe leapt into action, flames licking at the corners of his mouth before he released the flames. The wave of fire hit most of the Beedrill in the front making them drop like rocks. The other bee pokémon hesitated, giving Shinichi a chance to grab the other boy's hand and pull him into a run. He could faintly hear the Roselia yelp and assumed that Launce had picked her up.

Once Shinichi decided that they were deep enough into the forest he let go of the other's hand to lean against a tree, panting hard. Launce led the Roselia over to the two humans before collapsing with a groan. Once Shinichi got his breath back he glanced over at the other teen to find him spread-eagled on the ground with a look of distinct relief on his face. When their eyes met he grinned and sat up, his arms propping up his body behind him.

"Thanks for that." Shinichi blinked at the similarity between their voices. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along."

"You mean if you hadn't crashed into me." Shinichi sank down so he was sitting with his back against the tree. Launce perked up at this and crawled over to lay his head on his trainer's thigh, grumbling pleasantly when the teen started stroking his head.

"Sorry about that." The other boy grinned shifting so he was sitting with his legs crossed. The Roselia climbed into his lap, lounging against his chest. "But you can understand my reasons."

"Aa." Shinichi nodded. "My name is Kudou Shinichi by the way."

"Oh!" The boy brightened. "Where are my manners? I'm Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire and soon to be contest champion." He snapped his fingers before offering the rose that appeared to Shinichi.

"…" Shinichi let his expression fall into a deadpan. "No thanks."

"Come on! Think of it as an apology for knocking you over." Kaito tossed the rose into the air and snapped again. The flower was covered in pink smoke before it appeared perched on Shinichi's ear like a pencil. "There, very pretty, ne Michi?"

The Roselia hummed in agreement. Shinichi gritted his teeth together and plucked the rose off of his ear.

"Launce, Ember." Shinichi commanded. The Growlithe grinned and shot a few embers at the rose making it burn up. Kaito pouted.

"Meanie." He said childishly. Shinichi rolled his eyes before standing up.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on Launce." Shinichi looked down at the fire dog. "We should get to Goldenrod before it gets dark."

"You know the way out?" Kaito jumped up, his arm hugged around Michi like she was a teddy bear, and jogged to catch up to his look alike.

"Yes?" Shinichi looked back at him.

"Great!" Kaito wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders, pulling him into a half-hug. "We've been wandering around here all day!"

"Get off." Shinichi tried to shrug the arm off but Kaito just held on tighter.

"I can see good things in our future Shin-chan." Kaito grinned at Shinichi's angered frown.

"Who said you could call me Shin-chan?"

"Who said I couldn't?~"

_**-If you think nobody cares try missing a couple of payments.-**_

**Yay! Pokémon! Kaito would totally be into contests, ne?**

**Poison: Another short one…**

**XP hush… I just couldn't get into the Pokémon thing… But I was able to give you a blushing Shin-chan and a flirty Kai-chan!**

**Hoshi: Why is Shinichi's Growlithe called Launce?**

**Because the name Sherlock belongs to his Serperior. *nods***

**Hua: How would KID fit into this thing?**

**No clue…**

**Oh yeah! I won't be able to post for a couple of days. I'm going on vacation! But I guess you can expect a few postings next week. **

**Also the Forever'verse chapter 1 is… halfway done. But it's long! 8 pages and only halfway!**

**Sketchy: I has a question. What did Kaito do to anger those Beedrill?**

**Well…**

**Omake:**

"Hmmmm… I wonder how this thing works." Kaito mumbled while fiddling with the grappling hook his father had sent him. Michi watched dubiously as her trainer pretended to aim the gun and poked at one of the buttons on the machine. Suddenly the hook launched into the trees, grabbing at a branch.

"Great." Kaito groaned and tugged at the rope attached to the gun. The magician's tugging shook the branch causing some Kakuna that had been attached to the branch to fall to the ground. Kaito didn't notice the fallen pokémon until Michi tugged at his pants leg. He looked down, blinking at the Roselia's expression of horror. A glance in the direction she was looking had him paling fast.

A huge amount of Beedrill were looking from him to the fallen Kakuna and back again. Their buzzing got angrier and angrier as the seconds passed. Soon enough they were coming at him at high speeds.

"Crap!" Kaito turned and took off running with Michi stumbling to catch up.


	33. Box

Kaito wasn't sure how exactly this had happened. One moment he was doing a normal slip-in-slip-out robbery (that stupid Momaru was asking for it rubbing his wealth in the public's face like that) and the next he was diving to save a small child from almost certain death by impact. Really, children shouldn't be allowed on rooftops, especially ones without railing.

After being saved, the boy had decided to stun him with some kind of needle and had his burly guard throw him in the back of a nondescript black car. If this was the kid's way of thanking him for saving his life it wasn't appreciated.

Now he was following the child down one of the many hallways of some business building that Kaito wasn't able to see the name of. The people they passed, even those that looked to be higher up on the company ladder, bowed to the small boy with the upmost respect.

Kaito wasn't sure when he'd stepped into the Twilight Zone, but he did know he wanted out. The only problem was he didn't know if there was an exit.

The thief sighed behind his Poker Face while mentally pinning a glare on the back of the eight-year-old's head. Or at least Kaito thought he was eight because the impeccably tidy, brown hair and the neat, business-like outfit said that this was a mini-adult. Even the kid's glasses seemed better suited to some CEO in his late forties than a small child like the one in front of him.

"Oh! Conan-kun!" Kaito's eyes shot up, more from jumpy paranoia than anything else, to take in the pretty, petite brunette who had called the serious little boy in such a familiar way.

"Ran-neechan." Kaito blinked in surprise when the boy nodded sweetly to the girl. "Where is he?"

"In his usual hidey-hole." 'Ran' waved a hand in amusement. The boy (Conan was it?) smiled fondly.

"Arigato." Conan nodded at her before continuing on. Kaito kept his eyes on Ran as he passed, her smile falling into a hard line as her eyes caught his.

The two continued on for some time before arriving at two large double doors. The men that stood next to the doors looked like those guards you always see in movies: big, dumb, and dressed in black. The thief's mind absently cataloged any unique traits, taking in their ways of moving as they bowed and opened the doors.

Conan walked in like this was all normal, and it probably was, but Kaito moved with a cautious wariness like a cornered feral animal. If either of the men moved he would hit them with enough knock-out gas to keep them in la-la-land for a few hours.

Once the doors behind him closed, Kaito turned to take in the room. Books lined every surface; from the shelves against the walls, to the desk and coffee table in the center. Even the couch and floor had piles of the things littered every where. The only places that didn't have books were the spot where a glossy new laptop sat on the desk and the cushy, black chair that was on the other side. Although he could only guess at the chair as it was turned away from them, towards the large window(the only piece of wall not covered by a shelf, assuming you didn't count the thin shelf arched above the window).

"Niichan?" Conan asked softly, the oddly childish sounding foreign on his lips.

"Ah, Conan?" the voice sounded amused and very, very familiar though Kaito couldn't match it to a face. "Come here."

"Hai." Conan said, shooting Kaito a 'stay-put' glare before weaving through the book stacks towards the black chair.

Kaito waited patiently until the child's attention was fully on the chair's occupant before letting his trademarked smirk spread over his face. He had never been one to follow orders so why start now?

After waiting a moment to see of the serious boy would glance at him, Kaito turned to slither up to a shelf, taking care not to knock a book stack over.

'_How interesting',_ Kaito mused as he perused the names on the book spines. There were history books that would probably look better in a classroom, psychology books, and even some humorous ones as well(titles like _How to Live with the Knowledge that You Work in a Box_ and _When Given Lemons, I Made Grape Juice_). But most of the shelves were dominated by mystery, detective, and adventure novels. _'Holmes, Holmes, Hol- Ooo! Lupin!'_

Absently checking to make sure he still had his gloves on, he slipped the Arsené Lupin novel off its shelf and opened to a random page before beginning to read.

**(1st ever POV change! Camera angle: Kudou Shinichi)**

When Conan appeared by his brother's side he found the older look-alike staring down at a file in amused victory. It was a simple plain folder with only one sheet of paper in it with the picture of an average looking man in the top left corner.

"Is that the guy from the train?" Conan asked curiously. Shinichi looked down at the boy with a proud gaze as he knew the child's eyes were picking out every little detail and comparing it to the memory of the man they had encountered on the train, just as he had taught him.

"Un." The older boy nodded. "Guess what he does for a living?"

"…" Conan glanced from the sheet up to his brother's face. His eyes lightening when he saw the smirk edging on the teen's mouth. "You won the bet?"

"Of course." Shinichi rolled his eyes. "A construction worker."

"And the suit?"

"He was getting ready for a job interview. His nervous posture and feinted confidence was proof of that." Shinichi swiped a finger along the words, illustrating his point needlessly.

"So what are you going to make Hattori do?" Conan smirked at the evil look that crossed his brother's face.

"We'll see.~" Shinichi's tone was similar to Shiho's when she had an idea for a new poison. "So how did your little scouting mission go?"

"I met up with Snake," Shinichi's eyebrows furrowed in concerned anger, "then that kind Niisan saved me."

Conan pointed towards the front of the room making Shinichi spin around to look in the direction he was pointing. He blinked blankly at the empty space before flicking his gaze to the right, landing on a teen that was standing in front of one of his shelves. The boy had a book in his hand, which Shinichi recognized as one of his Arséne Lupin novels, and was standing casually as if he was in public library instead of one in a private office.

Shinichi held in a chuckle at the irritated huff that Conan let out. He shook off the amusement soon enough and pinned an analyzing gaze on the stranger. He looked like an ordinary teenager: wild hair, a bit thin, and every bit as relaxed as those teens Shinichi saw in restaurants and parks. At least that's what he looked like but something about him threw Shinichi off.

A sudden flash of insight made Shinichi smirk. The other teen had tensed as soon as they had turned their eyes on him, it was so slight that the older Kudou had almost missed it. The reading boy's jacket was bulky, covering his arms and chest in such a way as to cover the lean muscles that suited a master gymnast. The fingers that gripped the book in his hands were thin, not unlike pianist fingers.

Shinichi's eyes narrowed. Who was this boy? And why had he saved Conan? Was he trying to get the Kudou family to owe him a favor? Maybe to get closer to the brothers?

"Ahem." Shinichi coughed. The boy flicked up a finger as if telling him to hold on a moment before he turned his head toward the two, his eyes blinking owlishly before focusing on Shinichi. He tipped his head to the side innocently while smiling in bemusement.

"Yes?" his voice spoke of a dim mind, filled with naïveté. But that was just what he wanted them to hear. Beneath that Shinichi could hear mischievous manipulation; maybe a bit of teasing as well he wasn't sure.

"Who are you?" Shinichi demanded, not letting the mask make him stumble. The boy's smile fell into a light confused frown.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" More innocence, maybe a bit too much for a teenager to have.

"I would drop that act if I were you." The boy's eyes widened before he sighed, looking down so his bangs covered his eyes. When he tipped his head up again his expression had changed to a smirking, confident young man. Even his body language changed, his shoulders dropping as he shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Well, you can't blame me for trying." His smirk was lazy and amused as if this entire situation was a game to him.

"I'll ask again. Who. Are. You?" Shinichi's eyes glinted like steel. The boy looked up as he thought.

"I suppose you can call me KID. Almost everyone else does." The boy sauntered over to the couch, carefully moving some of the books to make room so he could sit. He drooped against the arm rest, similar to how a cat would, before flicking open the book he still held and beginning to read.

"KID? As in Kaitou KID?" Conan's tone was skeptical. "That infamous thief that goes around stealing from rich people."

"The very same." KID grinned cheerily. "Glad to know my name had become so well known."

"I don't believe you." Conan had always been a bit blunt and more than a little bold so when he stated something like that it usually got some kind of shocked reaction but KID didn't so much as blink.

"Whatever. I'm not going to try and convince you I'm an internationally wanted thief." KID shrugged with his eyes still glued to the book's pages. "But riddle me this. What kind of teenager sneaks into high security mansions and jumps off of said mansion's rooftop to save a plummeting child's life?"

"Why did you save him?" Shinichi's voice was swimming with distrust and accusations. KID turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you not want me to?" KID snickered at Shinichi's dangerous growl. "It's a personal policy of mine. 'No one gets hurt.'"

The brothers blinked in surprise at the pure sincerity infused in the thief's offhand comment.

"That's it?" Conan almost squeaked.

"I couldn't call myself a gentleman if I let small children die right in front of me when I could do something to stop it. Although…" KID swept his gaze from Shinichi to Conan. "I can't help but wonder what Snake wanted with you."

"You know Snake?" Shinichi latched onto the name.

"He has been trying to kill me for sometime." KID shrugged as if it wasn't anything special.

"What did you do to get on his hit-list?" Conan's voice was sarcastic but interested.

"Consider it a riddle for you to figure out." KID laughed at the indignant expression on the younger Kudou's face. The thief flicked his eyes up to Shinichi. The other teen was smirking, his eyes glittering with unsaid plots and plans.

"Ne, KID-san?" He asked, making the thief quirk an eyebrow in interest. "How would you like a day job?"

KID gave his expression a quick once over. Almost as if he could read the thoughts going on in the teen's head the mildly interested smile faded before growing into a dangerous and sharp grin.

"What did you have in mind, my dear Meitantei?"

_**-Let's just hope the bumpy, muddy road ends at a five-star hotel, ne?-**_

**Oh Internet! How I have missed you! I felt so deprived and it was only four days. Four days without any internet and yet I still wrote like crazy. Four drabbles in one weekend? I guess the North Shore has some great inspiration points… Anyway…**

**Voila! Another drabble written to an appropriate length! Co-chan and Shin-chan are separate people again! **

**Poison: I'm confused, is Shinichi like a mob boss or something?**

**Maybe? I haven't really thought that far…**

**Hoshi: I see no Kaishin!**

…**.. I know… T.T**

**Hua: KID-sama seems a bit more relaxed than usual.**

**I tried making him fit more into the thief character than the highschooler one while keeping Kuroba Kaito-chan's personality intact. Did I succeed?**

**Sketchy: Conan seems more serious than Shinichi.**

**I know! *groans loudly* But if it's not like that then he seems way too childish! GAH!**

**Hua: *coughs* alright then…**

**Sketchy: Move it along folks! To the next drabble!**


	34. Boys

**(Vamp'verse!)**

Akako knew that eventually she was going to die. Just because she was a witch didn't mean she was going to live forever. She hadn't been granted immortality like Kaito, nor was she supernatural like Shinichi.

She was a witch plain and simple. Still human, even with the magic in her blood and Lucifer's loyalties to her, being human might being mortal.

She had known this since the day she'd been able to comprehend knowledge. That her extended age was only that, extended. That her body would soon break down and turn to dust just like her own mother's had done.

Now, Akako wasn't afraid of death; she had had most of her childhood to come to grips with the issue of her mortality. But she had been afraid for Kaito.

He had been her student, traveling companion, and best friend for many, many years. She didn't want to know what would happen if he was left alone with no one to look after him, it would probably be too crushing.

So she asked Lucifer who would complete her silly magician. When he'd told her she had rolled her eyes. Why didn't it surprise her that the only one who could permanently tame* the thief with 'the heart of an angel' was a detective with 'the aggressiveness of a devil'?

When her loyal servant had told her that they would meet within the next one hundred years or so Akako had frowned. Not soon enough.

So she had called up the wish shop.

'What is your wish?'

"I want the thread connecting one Kuroba Kaito, immortal, and one Kudou Shinichi, vampire, to be pulled taut before the day of my death."

'A hefty wish always has a hefty price. Can you pay it?' the shop keeper's voice had softened after she had said her wish.

"I offer you the tears I will shed on my death day." Akako hadn't wavered.

'Very well.' On the other side of the scrying glass wind whipped had around as the shop keeper used her magic circle. When everything had calmed she'd turned back to Akako. 'It is pulling taut as we speak. Their date has changed. They will meet in two years exactly.'

Akako paused mentally touching her magical core before nodding. She could hold on for that long. "Thank you."

'If I may ask, why are you making a wish for another? I have never known a Koizumi to be giving.'

"He… taught me how to care. It is simply a returning of favors." The shop keeper had smiled.

'You have a natural talent for prices. I hope you are able to get a glimpse of the fruits of your labor.'

"Ah," Akako had sighed while removing her connecting touch from the scrying glass, "as do I."

The two years had passed slowly. She could feel her magic weakening but she hid it to the best of her ability from the pretty, little dove. He would worry and try to find a stop to it. She didn't want him wasting efforts and blaming himself when she did die.

Finally the day did arrive. She could feel the fading magic rush back into her; a final burst like that of a dying star, but she wouldn't be as flashy as a supernova. No, she would crack and waste away like an aged stone.

She gave him her usual 'warning' and he showed his usual interest.

'… the unending dove will meet his bloodstained raven and the never halting river will flow.' She had winced when Lucifer had told her that Kaito's blood will be split but it was necessary.

What she hadn't told him was the part mentioning her fate. _… will flow, in the light of this beginning the crimson maiden will shatter._

When he met his raven she was at home, waiting. It was dawn when the dove appeared in her doorway with his bonded one in tow.

"Hello Kaito." Akako smiled.

"Akako…?" Kaito pulled up short, eyeing her simple, white gown. She had chosen that particular gown because it had covered her hands and legs which now had crisscrossing along her skin.

"Kudou-kun," the raven flicked his gaze to look at her. There was guilt, fear, and uneasiness before it all disappeared, morphing into deep sadness. "Take dare of him. This little dove can get so very lonely."

"I will." The fierce conviction in the vampire's voice had soothed her bubbling anxiousness.

"What? Akako?" Kaito's fearful gaze made her close her eyes. His pain filled eyes had made crying easy, so easy she had to rush and push her magic into the crystalline tears.

The drops filled a bottle she had prepared earlier before the entire vial disappeared in a flash of red.

Kaito's broken gasp made her aware of the quickly growing cracks that were moving up her neck. She opened her eyes and even though she couldn't see anymore she knew where he was as she threw him a kind smile.

"Thank you for everything, little dove." Akako whispered. "Don't blame yourself; there is _nothing_ you could have done. I have been aware of this end for quite a while."

"B-but!" Kaito collapsed to his knees.

"Child," Akako hummed, the cracks were at her cheeks now, "be happy. Be sad. Live, laugh, love. Feel. If you do that my death won't scar you. Hold onto my memory and I will not truly die."

The cracks were at their zenith now, connecting at the top of her head. For a moment Akako let herself wonder what happened to witches after they die.

"There will be pain but it will be overcome. Remember, there is no black and white. There are only shades of gray." She whispered her last prophecy as she dissolved.

Those silly boys will be alright as long as they have each other. They have the power to do the impossible.

_**-In every end there is a beginning-**_

**Oh Akako-sama. To give your magic for the little dove's happiness. *sniff***

**Poison: She seems OOC**

…**. *mutters* you seem OOC**

**Hua: OMG! Was that Yuuko-sama? Is she going to be in the story?**

**Sorry to burst your bubble but no. She only appeared in this part…**

**Hoshi: What was the * by the tame thing.**

**Permanently tame refers to an ever present bond, from an English class discussion about the _Little Prince_ when the fox appears. **

**Sketchy: *coughs* Rest in peace, Akako-sama. Thank you for looking after our little dove.**


	35. Children

**(Rum'verse!)**

When Cider, well maybe she should start calling herself Hotaru now, met Kuroba Kaito she had no idea how he and Ru-Shi-_Conan_ had become friends in the first place. They were complete opposites, from their personality down to the very way they walked.

Conan had always been strict and held a certain kind of stiff air around him. He never let anyone get close to him, Ci-Hotaru was almost positive he even held his own emotions at a distance. He was kind but only in subtle ways. He almost never allowed himself to smile, Hotaru was proud to say she was one of the few people that could pull out a smile, and the only laughs he gave were dry.

Kaito walked as if he were at complete ease, like there was nothing that could hurt him. Funnily enough Hotaru often found herself wondering how he could ever let such a normal thing, like a rock for example, cause him any pain. He liked to crowd people around him, though she suspected it was a ruse. He was always laughing and grinning at some joke even some people's anger, such as Shou and Aoko-neesan.

One such time was when Kaito first used Conan's little nickname for them. Honestly, Shou was too sensitive if Kaito calling him a 'child' made him run after the magician while screaming obscenities. Soon after, it became normal for Kaito to refer to them as 'children'. So normal that even Shou had stopped protesting.

Though Hotaru had noticed something. There was a difference between the ways Kaito and Conan used the word.

When Conan said it, it was teasing and slightly scolding. It spoke of an amusing inside joke. It was warm like the hold of a father while he read a book out loud to his sleepy child.

When Kaito said it, it was loving and mischievous. It was chiding but refreshing. It had fondness and affection woven into it like a mother's doting kiss.

Hotaru paused her moments and frowned in thought.

When had she connected Kaito to a mother? Or Conan to a father for that matter?

Is that why Shou clung to Conan so tightly in his mind? Was his reason for the wave of betrayal he had felt when he saw Conan laughing with Kaito because he thought of Conan as his father? It wasn't that crazy of a thought.

Both Shou and Hotaru had never truly had parents being the orphans that they were, so when Conan had first accepted them so easily as Rum they had held him up. The two of them had placed him on a pedestal, one he hadn't asked for, and took everything he had taught them to heart. When he had vanished he had left a huge hole in their lives, one they hadn't been able to fill. Then Sherry had told them that he was alive, that he was trying to get away from the BO. The elation that had filled them had been beyond words. They had memorized the scientist's message with one ear before tearing away into the streets.

It had taken awhile, Rum had always been good at covering his tracks, but they had found him. They had watched with wide eyes as he let a boy, some strange kind of magician, hug him from behind and whisper in his ear.

Cider had had to physically hold Saké down so he didn't attack them. Of course the second she'd turned her back he had gone and took a shot at the teen.

Hotaru shivered in fear at the memory of Rum's steely glare, almost dropping the mixing bowl she held. Yeah. There was no way she was ever going to get in between an angry Conan and Shou. Ever.

"Hotaru-kun?" the not-child jumped in surprise at the sudden voice by her ear.

"Kaito-niichan?" She shrieked, the bowl slipping from his hands to fall to the floor.

"Whoa now." Kaito laughed, catching the bowl while also keeping the startled girl from falling over.

"I-I'm sorry." Hotaru stuttered. "What did you say?"

"I was just telling you that the batter should be done now." Kaito grinned, pulling the girl over to the pan he had prepared earlier.

Hotaru blinked as she watched him pour the batter before slipping the baking pan into the oven. It wasn't actually that surprising that she'd compared Kaito to a mother now that she thought about it. He was warm, kind, and loving. He hated to see a crying child and would do anything to make the tears stop. He also held a certain power over Conan that was similar to that of a wife over her husband.

"So what shall we do while the cake bakes?" Kaito's grin was contagious and Hotaru found herself grinning as well.

"I dunno, Okaa-chan. What do you want to do?" Kaito blinked in surprise before smirking down at her.

"I'm sure we can think of something, Child."

_**-Blood Drive nurses are closet vampires.-**_

**Yay! Cider and Saké have names! Hotaru means firefly and Shou means soar or fly. They are posing as Conan's younger siblings. Kaito was able to charm Hotaru into loving him immediately while he simultaneously made Shou hate him. That takes talent!**

**Poison:… No it doesn't**

**Shush**

**Hoshi: So… this is definitely a ShinKai!'verse, ne?**

**Yah, but Forever'verse and Pirate'verse are Kaishin**

**Hua: Shou is so… childish!**

**Yep! Well, not childish. It's more like … psychotically possessive. **

**Sketchy: Mama Kaito won't send you to your room or give you a time out, he'll just turn all of our clothes some hideous color and maybe dye your hair!**

***giggles* kind of like how Yukiko would probably embarrass Shin-chan intentionally in front of friends. **


	36. Bottle

**(Forever'verse!)**

Sunlight beamed down on the bleached tan of the beach's sand creating shining mirages that danced like water along the ocean's edge. The bright rays were only stopped by the large parasols groups brought with them, spotting the rather blandly colored strip of land with bright eye-catching hues.

Under a particularly unique parasol, alternating neon pink and deep azure, a young man sat back with his hands behind him as he watched some children shriek with laughter while splashing each other. He wore a pair of simple blue swimming trunks and a currently unbuttoned short-sleeved, light blue shirt. The beach towel he sat on crinkled as he leaned forward, his eyes sliding from the kids to the teenager who was wandering toward him.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself, Fujimine-kun." The teen said when he reached the silent boy, his naturally blond hair lightly bleached by the sun.

"My sister tells me I tend to wilt when it's hot." The sitting boy replied with a half-hearted shrug.

"Ah." The bland slid down to sit in the sand beside the other, letting his legs stretch out of the parasol's shade. After a moment he blinked and looked around. "Where did Kaito go?"

"Kuroba-kun ran off shortly after you and Shiho took the kids into the water." Fujimine shrugged. The blond frowned slightly in thought making the other boy raise an eyebrow. After a moment he shrugged and got up again.

"I think I'll be going before Kaito gets back. Who knows what he's planning." The pale haired boy stretched.

"He can't be that bad, Mustang-kun." Fujimine smirked in amusement.

"You didn't have to grow up with him hovering around you." Mustang frowned, his tone almost accusing, before turning and sauntering over to the splashing kids. Fujimine watched him leave with an odd expression.

"I thought he was your cousin…" he murmured. The sudden touch of something cold made the teen flinch in surprise before spinning to face his attacker.

"I'm back Shin-chan!~" Kaito sang happily while holding out a can to the boy.

"I thought I told you to call me Fujimine or at least Shinichi-kun." Fujimine sighed but moved over for the grinning look-a-like.

"But Shin-chan is so much cuter.~" Kaito laughed as he sat down, leaning on Shinichi's side to place the can in his hand.

"Tch. I told you I didn't want anything." Shinichi scowled effectively covering the slight flush that wanted to crawl onto his face at the touch of the other teen.

"It's iced coffee." Kaito grinned, opening his own bottle of strawberry soda and taking a swig. When he caught sight of Shinichi's confused expression he laughed. "You're a detective like Hakuba. I assumed you liked that buzz that he always talks about. He likes tea but you strike me as more of a coffee person."

"… Thanks." Shinichi sighed, opening the can before taking a sip. He glanced at the magician out of the corner of his eye and caught that increasingly familiar glint that Kaito only seemed to get around him. It was like hope mixed with sadness and bitter loneliness. Every time he saw it his mind would scramble trying to figure out a way to erase that glint before he even realized he was doing it.

A small flash made him glance up in time to see Shiho flash him a covert smile. The action made him roll his eyes. He really should have let Yukiko borrow those yaoi doujinshi to her, they were giving her really weird ideas. Suddenly he realized just how close Kaito was sitting next to him and how his skin tingled where the other's arm almost touched him.

…Great. Now he was getting strange ideas.

"I-I think I'll go into the water now." The stutter that had slipped into his voice had only gotten through because Shinichi was currently in an epic battle with the blush that wanted to spread all over his body.

He let his shirt fall off, leaving it on the towel, before stepping into the hot sun. He shuffled toward the waves before pausing and turning around. Kaito hadn't moved an inch; not even to lean forward and watch him walk, something he did rather frequently.

"Are you coming?" Kaito started at the question, his eyes going wide before that damned fake smile slid onto his face.

"No, I think I'll stay here." Kaito's grin was cheerful and Shinichi hated it.

"First, drop that stupid false smile, it's annoying. Second, you were the one who brought us here. Third, I'm not moving until you get up and join us so move it." Shinichi crossed his arms and glared.

Kaito's grin fell. He gave Shinichi a studious look before sighing and getting up. As he shucked off his t-shirt and Shinichi could barely stifle his gasp of shock. Scars littered the magician's chest and back and-was that a bullet wound?

"Fine, fine. I'm coming Shin-chan." Kaito wrapped an arm around Shinichi's waist as he passed him, dragging him into the waves.

"And just how long will you be here?" Shinichi growled under his breath, staring at the numerous marks. Kaito's expression froze, the arm around Shinichi's waist going stiff.

"… Forever, Shin-chan." He murmured the wistful air that echoed in his words seemed out of place and very, very important. "Forever."

_**-This coming from the woman who just beat a man senseless./ He was senseless before I beat him!-**_

**Aaaaannnd Forever'verse! Poor Kaito! He's just so fracking lonely it hurts!**

**Poison: You realize you're the one hurting him, right?**

**But I can also make it all better! **

**Hoshi: I don't understand. Why does Shinichi care about him so much if they're practically strangers?**

**It's the reincarnation thing. His emotions and subconscious remember Kaito now his mind needs to remember as well.**

**Hua: Why does Kaito call Saguru-san Hakuba if his last name is Mustang?  
All of the Hakuba reincarnation info will be revealed in chappie 3 and 4 of the Forever story. **

**Poison: But you haven't written them yet.**

**But I know what's gonna happen!**

**Sketchy: Ooooo, I have a feeling Shiho-sama and Yukiko-neechan would be the best of friends.**

**Yes, they're so evilly manipulative. And I love the idea of YaoiFangirl!Shiho. Oh that reminds me. Do you lovely readers think the Forever reincarnation pairing should be AokoHakuba like it is in the beginning or ShihoHakuba? REVIEW YOUR OPINIONS! **

**P.S.- PokexDC/MK drabble series up and Forever story up! Go on and look! You know you want to! *points to profile***


	37. Fanfiction

It was quiet, a small amount of classical background music and the whisper of pages being turned were the only sounds that broke the otherwise peaceful silence. A young man shifted positions as he read the spines of the books on the shelves, his hands resting in his black hoodie's front pocket lazily. The hood was pulled up so it completely covered his face but his body posture was calm and relaxed. A pale hand pulled out of the pocket and plucked up a book before flicking it open to the first page.

"Why did I let you drag me in here again?" a loud female voice broke the silence making the boy in black tense.

"Sonoko! Be quiet!" Another girl whispered sounding more than a little desperate. The boy's head turned slightly, letting a small portion of their face to show, towards the girl's voices.

"Oops…" The first girl, Sonoko, mumbled.

"You let me drag you here because I promised to go dress shopping with you after." The other girl explained.

"Oh yeah… Why did you want to come here?" Sonoko asked in a whisper.

"I found out about a new manga I wanted to read."

"Couldn't you just read it online?"

"My laptop is bugged again."

"You have to start hiding that thing, Ran. Your dad keeps guessing your password." Sonoko laughed.

"I could just call mom. I'm sure she'd love to know what sites my dad has been visiting on my computer." Ran muttered angrily. The boy's mouth twitched into a smile before he turned back to the book in his hand. Suddenly he tensed, almost like a Rottweiler that has sensed something bad, before he twisted around to gaze at the shelf behind him. Merely seconds after he moved the back wall of the store exploded inward, shooting pieces of wood and rock into the store.

The boy cursed when he heard two shrieks of pain and sprinted down to the end of the shelf, swinging around the side into the other aisle. The scene that met him was the two girls on the ground from where they had fallen, blood streaking down their arms, and a young man in a white hoodie standing over them, his arms stretched outward toward the dust cloud that was once the back wall. As the man in black drew closer he caught sight of an unnatural shimmer that glittered between the man in white and the slowly settling particles.

"Kaito!" the man in black called, skidding to a stop next to the man in white before crouching next to the girls. His hood fell at the sudden movement revealing neat, dark brown hair with only a small cowlick at the crown of his head.

"Hey Shin-chan! You're late!~" Kaito sang happily, looking over his shoulder at the kneeling boy. The boy rolled his eyes and helped the girls sit up.

"Be serious." He growled causing the man's grin to widen dramatically.

"W-what's going on?" One of the girls mumbled, bringing her hand up to clutch at her head.

"I'm going to have to ask you to help your friend get out of the building." The boy said quickly, glancing back at the spot where the cloud had once been. The girl frowned in confusion when his eyes widened and let her gaze slide over to the settling dust before freezing stiff.

"Wh-what is-?" she was cut off by the boy abruptly.

"Kaito! Move!" the boy next to her yelled cuing the man in white to skip backward, just barely dodging an oddly shaped claw that struck at him. Kaito's hood also fell to reveal his own messy brown hair which was only slightly lighter than Shinichi's.

"Wha-what the?" The girl yelped, backing up against one of the bookshelves that had fallen when the… thing had broken through the store's wall.

"Shinichi! What's its info?" Kaito yelled as he ducked to dodge another swing from the grotesque beast.

"Hold on a second!" Shinichi actually sounded annoyed before he shut his eyes. When he opened them they had changed in color, their previous deep blue lightening to a clear icy blue. He gazed at the monster, his stare piercing. When he opened his mouth his voice was emotionless and ever so slightly robotic.

"Affinity: dark. Specialty: poison. Best against close-ranged metal type. Weak against long-ranged plant type."

"Right!" Kaito grinned sharply before leaping up to grab the edge of one of the few bookshelves that had remained standing. He lifted himself up in one smooth movement before settling into a crouched defensive position. He placed one had by his hip as if he was going to draw out a weapon. As he pulled his hand away a gleaming steel gun materialized, its barrel oddly shaped.

The beast immediately changed targets as soon as it determined that the biggest threat had moved far enough away. As it started to move towards the group on the ground Kaito lifted the gun to aim. Shinichi blinked away the color change, returning his irises to their normal blue, and moved to stand protectively in front of the two girls.

"I don't think so." Kaito smirked and fired. There was a streak of bright green that almost seemed to twist in the air before wrapping around the attacking monster. Soon the beast was completely wrapped in the wriggling ivy. The creature screamed in pain as the plant tightened before shattering into pieces that vanished before they hit the ground.

The sound of the monster's final scream rang in the silence that was left after its vanishing. Kaito sighed in relief and leaned back, letting his legs hang over the edge. Shinichi dropped his shoulders and turned to look at the pale girl behind him.

"It would be much appreciated if you would stay silent about this little incident, Ms…" He trailed off expectantly.

"S-S-Sonoko." She stuttered.

"Sonoko-san." He smiled encouragingly before scowling up at Kaito. "Get down you barou. We need this cleaned up."

"Fine." Kaito sighed before dropping to the floor. He twisted around to survey the damage, whistling lowly at the mess. "Jeez. The weaker one's just love to destroy, ne?"

"Just clean it up." Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Aye, aye." Kaito grinned. He twirled a wrist to make the gun disappear before bowing to the rubble. Once he straightened he held up one hand before bringing it down. There was a small popping noise before the room filled with pink smoke. Seconds later it dissipated and Sonoko let out a shocked gasp. There was no sign that anything out of the ordinary had even happened, even the small cuts that littered the other girl's arms were gone as well as her own. She looked up and blinked when she saw Kaito wrapped around Shinichi in a rather intimate hug.

"There. All gone. Can I have a reward now?" Kaito asked as he tightened his arms around Shinichi's waist, his chest pressed against the other boy's back.

"…" Shinichi sighed before turning slightly to place a passionate but chaste kiss on Kaito's lips. "There. Now come on. If there was one there's bound to be more in the area."

"Ok." Kaito's smile was dazed as he let his partner, in more ways than one, lead him out of the store.

Sonoko stared after them blankly, not even registering when Ran started to awaken next to her. The confused brunette looked around before shaking the other girl's shoulder.

"Sonoko? What happened?" she sounded concerned but let out a small sigh of relief when the other girl started and turned to face her.

"…" Sonoko blinked slowly. "Ran, when did we become part of some weird fanfiction?"

Ran stared at her. "Are you feeling ok?"

Sonoko blinked again before looking back at the door. "… I don't know."

_**-A loser is a window washer on the 44th floor who stepps back to admire his work.-**_

… **OMG! I like this one! Shinichi and Kaito as partners taking on the baddies with their special powers. Shinichi has the power of sight, he can see through illusions, can classify enemies, and can't be tricked by lies or false faces and masks. He may also have the power to change his age (from Shinichi to Conan and back) and is excellent at close range combat. He can also sense auras and danger. X3**

**Kaito has the power of conjuring, he can make anything as long as he know how it works, he can through up barriers and can make weapons to use to fight against the beasts that the BO creates. He has a way with technology and can hack into any computer. He is good at any range though he prefers long range. **

**Poison: How the hell did you get this from 'Fanfiction'?**

**Fanfiction is always inspirational! … Although a picture of Kaito and Shinichi in hoodies might have helped…**

**Hua: I love it! So Kaito and Shinichi are a couple?**

**Yup! Partners in more ways than one!**

**Hoshi: Do you think Sonoko-chan will suppress the memory?**

… **Most likely… *laughs***

**Sketchy: Eh, she'll be fine. So how far is the Forever'verse chapter two?**

**Ummm…. No hablo ingles?**

**All: *deadpan***

***sweatdrop* I-I have a sentence… *cries***

**All: … We'll get her to update soon.**


	38. Doll

Glazed blue eyes stared blankly over the roof railing looking out at the glowing buildings of Tokyo as if they had never seen them before. Perhaps they hadn't, he could exactly remember right now. Maybe he was brand new to the city, a tourist or a new resident.

But when he let his gaze trace the streets their names popped into his head easily, from where exactly he wasn't sure but they were there and they sounded very familiar. Could he have memorized a map?

He shifted his arms before looking down to stare at them. They were smaller than the last time he had seen them, but that didn't make sense. They were the right size for his body. Small, frail, and weak. They were a child's arms but he was a child. He was short, so short he had to stand on his tip toes so he could rest his arms on the top of the railing and see over them, and he was weak, his muscles were thin and soft like they were unused to work.

But that wasn't right either! He could remember the feeling of running in a multitude of different places, different scenes, different situations. His could remember chasing a soccer ball down a field and scoring goals. But he doubted he could even run up a flight of stairs with the way his muscles felt now.

He frowned as the frustrations chased each other around in his mind. He was short but he was supposed to be tall. He was weak but he had run all the time. He knew this city like the back of his hand but he couldn't for the life of him recall any memories of a life here.

A sigh blew out of his lips. Ok, let's look at this rationally. He was a child. He was weak. He didn't know where he was or where he was supposed to go. The blanks in his memories were large and there were only flashes of those that he did remember. He didn't know his name.

His body tensed as he thought of the last bullet point.

Of course he knew his name. It was simple. … Or was it complex? Maybe he was named after someone? No one came to mind. A traditional name? Some new modern sounding name? Did it have a special meaning? His father was smart so there must be a meaning…

Was his father smart? Was his mother? They had to be, right?

_Oh god!_ He couldn't even recall his parent's faces!

He could feel panic start to grip him. No, no he couldn't let himself panic.

_Ok, stick to what you do know. _He paused. He knew he liked soccer and… that he liked to read. Well, that was helpful.

He lifted his arms off of the railing before twisting around to lean against them. With a sigh he slid down until he was sitting, not really caring how the extra fabric of the too-big pants he wore tangled in his legs. When he leaned his head back his skull connected with the bunched up cloth of his jacket, which was better suited to someone much older than himself as it just hung off of him.

So he had no idea who he was, where he was, or if anyone was expecting him.

"…Great." He sighed, the high soprano of his childish voice making him flinch. He shivered and pulled the waves of clothing tighter around him for warmth. The night air could apparently cut through anything because he only shivered more.

An odd sound, like someone pulling apart the sections of a wind instrument, made him twitch before he just decided to ignore it. It wasn't until a hand ran through his hair did he look up blearily.

The sight of the man dressed completely in white didn't seem to faze him although he did try to get his eyes to focus. Damn, when had he gotten this tired?

"Oh good, you're awake." The man said as he stood up, balancing perfectly on the rail, before jumping down to crouch next to him. "I was afraid you were unconscious."

The child blinked slowly before turning his head away, snuggling into the clothing surrounding him again. This man didn't look like he wanted to hurt him and he was just so _tired_.

"Oi, kid." The man's gloved hand moved to touch his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"…" He lifted his head again just enough to give the man a deadpanned what-do-you-think look.

"What are you doing up here?" The man asked, his hand moving to cup the child's cheek. He shrugged sleepily before leaning into the man's touch. _Warm…_

"… Alright." The man sighed before scooping the child up, holding him close to his chest. The boy sighed in contentment and clutched at his suit jacket. "Come on then. I can't leave you here."

The boy let out an unintelligible mumble as his eyes slipped closed missing when the man jumped onto the railing again before diving off of the building.

**(Can you guess who's who? POV change: Kaito, time: morning!)**

Kaito narrowed his eyes as he watched the boy in front of him sleep. The child was buried deeply into the multiple blankets the thief had piled over him.

Honestly, when he had gone out to taunt his Task Force and deliver a new heist note he hadn't expected that he would also be picking up a new roommate. Albeit an adorably cute roommate.

The child had looked so lost and alone that he couldn't help but take him home with him. It was that stupid hurt-animal-and/or-child weakness he had always had. One look from those pretty blue eyes and Kaito's will had folded fast.

_Oh well, it's not like mom will mind._ He thought with a shrug. He stood and stretched before glancing down at the boy again.

His eyes softened as he observed how the child's bangs hung just above his eyes, ruffling slightly every time he let out a breath. As he watched he couldn't help but compare the boy to the porcelain dolls his mother liked to collect.

After a moment he decided to go grab some breakfast from the kitchen, he was sure that when the kid woke up he would be hungry. Of course, he wouldn't mind a bite to eat as well. One more glance at the boy sleeping in the bed and he left as quietly as he could.

**(Wow that was short. Anyway, let's try a narrator POV.)**

It was warm. It was warm and comforting and soft. He shifted in the warmth around him, snuggling deeper into the nice smelling softness that was wrapped around him as he tried to get away from the light that seeped through his eyelids.

… Wait. Since when were rooftops warm and soft?

One blue eye cracked open and slowly traced its gaze around the room blearily. The walls were light blue with a few posters of magicians and the carpeting was a faded gray. Apart from the bed he was laying, which was shoved into the corner beside the window, there was a bookshelf that was against the wall that was facing the end of the bed and a desk which was next to the bookshelf. There was also a closet that he suspected was a walk-in though he couldn't confirm his theory because the white french doors were shut. There were a few pieces of clothing strewn over the floor and the desk was covered in open notebooks and blueprints.

It looked like a high schooler's room.

The boy sighed before sluggishly lifting himself into a sitting position. He supposed he should have been panicking; he was in an unfamiliar room with no idea how he got there but he was sure that any room would have been unfamiliar. He assumed that the man in white who had taken him from the roof had brought him here. Was this his bed?

The boy frowned and was making to get off bed but halted when the door opened.

The teenager that came in was wearing a casual black t-shirt with some kind of band logo printed on it and some light blue jeans. In his hand he carried a tray that had what appeared to be a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. The child blinked when he caught sight of the monocle which was covering the other's right eye, a charm with a clover mark on it dangling from its outside rim. The teen's hair effectively covered his eyes in shadow so well that the boy could only guess he had done it on purpose.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" The teen said happily when he saw the child sitting up. "Are you feeling better? You looked pretty bad last night."

"… I'm fine." The boy murmured. The teen grinned and placed the tray on the bed. "I suppose I should thank you for helping me."

"Eh, you can if you want but I don't need you to." The older boy shrugged, moving over to the desk and tugging the chair over to the bed. "I couldn't just leave an injured child on a rooftop alone."

"Injured?" The child blinked in confusion.

"You don't know?" The monocled boy paused in surprise. "You had a pretty big cut on the back of your head."

"Really?" The kid raised a hand to touch the white bandage that was wrapped around his head. _…That would explain a lot._

"Doesn't it hurt?" The older boy raised his hand to touch the boy's head but paused before lowering it again.

"No." _I can't understand why though if it warranted this kind of bandaging._

"Hmm…" The teen narrowed his eyes then shrugged. "Alright."

"Do you mind if I ask your name, niisan?" The boy asked.

"You don't know who I am?"

"Should I?" The teen blinked before barking out a laugh.

"I'm called Kaitou KID." The child narrowed his eyes at the cleverly made, but still fake, smile.

"Ok, so what is your real name?" The man laughed again.

"Oh, I like you, bouya. But I do have to ask what you will do when you have my name? Will you go to the police?"

"Why would I?" The child asked with a blink of surprise.

"I am a famous, or is it infamous, phantom thief." KID shrugged.

"…" The boy narrowed his eyes in thought before shaking his head. "No, I wouldn't. You don't seem like the type to cause any real harm."

"… Alright then. My name is Kuroba Kaito." The thief sighed after a moment watching the boy with narrowed eyes.

"Nice to meet you Kaito-niichan." The child smiled, not noticing the hitch in the man's breath at the expression. It wasn't really fair that the child could be that cute.

"May I have your name?" Kaito asked politely. The boy paused while a sad and slightly nervous frown passed over his face. He had been trying to remember anything about himself but he just couldn't. His mind was like a chalk board someone had messily cleaned, he had small slivers of memory but most of it had been seemingly erased.

"… I can't remember." He sounded lost which he supposed he was.

"Anything?" Kaito frowned in worry. The boy shook his head.

"Nothing, except that I like soccer and reading." He said. He wouldn't mention that feeling that he was too small.

"Do you have any thoughts on what your name might be?" Kaito asked.

"No." The boy paused and narrowed his eyes. What was that name he had seen on the book's cover? Sir - Conan -… "The only name I can remember is Conan. It was part of the name of an author."

"… Could it have been Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?" Kaito watched as the boy's face morphed into a smile.

"Yes! That was it!" His mind raced to fill in the name on the cover. "I was reading the Sign of Four. It was my favorite."

"Really?" Kaito frowned. Those were some complex books, extremely difficult if not impossible too understand for a child of the boy's age.

"Un." The boy nodded brightly.

"Do you mind if I call you Conan then?" Kaito smiled.

"I guess I don't mind." The newly named Conan shrugged. Kaito grinned before leaning over to wrap the boy in a large hug. Conan squeaked when the teen pulled him into his lap and cuddled him.

"Great! I've always wanted a little brother!" Kaito cheered, giving Conan a big grin when he pushed away from his chest enough to glare up at him.

"Who said anything about me being your 'little brother'." Conan yelled. Kaito leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Conan's in an Eskimo kiss.

"To late Co-chan! I've made up my mind!" Kaito laughed when Conan narrowed his eyes and growled. After a second he sighed in exhaustion before burying his face in the other's chest.

"… Thank you." The boy's voice was muffled but Kaito had no trouble hearing him.

"No problem." Kaito nuzzled into the boy's hair, pressing a light kiss to the boy's head. After a moment he jumped up, lifting Conan so he was holding him against his side. "Now let's go see if my mom saved any of my cloths from when I was a kid, that shirt must be drafty."

Conan blinked blankly at him before glancing down and turning bright red. He was dressed only in a rather large t-shirt and a baggy pair of boxers.

Kaito laughed when the mortified boy tried to hide his face in the crook of Kaito's neck. Oh, he just loved this kid! _This is gonna be fun!_

_**-I know you're naked under all of those cloths. Slut.-**_

**Have any of you ever read those Amnesia!Conan ficcies? I think there are about four on this sight… at least the ones that are Kaishin. (Sorry if there are any typos. I didn't feel up to doing anything other than spellchecking.)**

**Ahem. I don't know how Conan got on the roof. Magic?**

**Poison: 'Cause that could totally happen…**

**Quiet nonbeliever! **

**Hoshi: I like the starting…**

**Yeah, sorry if it didn't seem to flow after the 8th or 9th paragraph. I had to go do something and I lost some of my steam. **

**Hua: I think Conan gave in a bit to easily at the end…**

***shrugs* Well he does have amnesia…. And Kaito just gave him a place to stay. He's humoring him.**

**Sketchy: Forever status is….?**

***coughs* After I post this I'll only work on the second Forever chapter… at least until writers block decides to pay a visit…**

**All: Since she hasn't said it in a while…**

**My ownership of characters is limited to OCs. I have no claim to Kuroba Kaito, Kaitou KID, Kudou Shinichi, or Edogawa Conan; they are property of Gosho-sensei. … I guess I own my AU'verses too… Right?**


	39. Mirror

**(Forever'verse!)**

"I hope you guys don't mind stopping here first." Saguru was saying as he led the two behind him towards a small, hole-in-the-wall type of shop. "I promised to tell my cousin if I'm going to have people over or not."

"We don't mind." Shinichi shrugged, shooting Shiho a look when she merely mumbled something and looked away. She had been acting a bit odd since she'd first met the foreign student.

"…I hope you feel that way afterward." Shinichi blinked as he just barely heard the muttered sentence. When they reached the door Saguru paused, holding out a hand to stop Shiho in her tracks.

"I told him not to…" He growled before pushing open the door. The other two students jumped when a torrent of water came rushing down the door way like a waterfall.

"What the…?" Shinichi blinked and Saguru sent him an apologetic glance.

"My cousin is… well… Just watch your step." Saguru sighed before moving through the doorway, holding in open without a thought for the other two. Once everyone was inside he let go of the door and spun around, walking toward the back of the shop.

Shinichi stared at the shelves as they passed them. They seemed to hold a little of everything: jewelry, books, pottery, he even saw some furniture against the wall when they walked by a break in the shelves. He started when Shiho nudged his side before following where she was pointing to the doves watching them from the bar that circled around the entire ceiling.

"Kaito!" The two looked over to Saguru who was leaning over the counter in the back corner. He was gazing through the open doorway on the right wall behind the counter.

"Yes Sagu-chan!" An oddly familiar voice called. It sounded soft as if the person was far away.

"Get up here!" Shinichi stared at the English student, surprised that he was actually yelling.

"One second!~" The voice singsonged. Within ten seconds a sudden cloud of purple smoke covered the area behind the counter, ending at Saguru's shoulders. The Brit quickly pulled back his head and Shinichi found he couldn't contain his laughter. The once blond's hair was now bright purple and it spiked in odd directions.

"Kuroba!" Saguru growled and the man behind the counter laughed happily. The smoke dissipated revealing a young man who looked like the mirror image of Shinichi though there were a few differences like his hair style and his eye color.

"Mou~," the man pouted, "your new uniform doesn't go well with that color."

"This had better be temporary." Saguru snarled.

"I'm not really sure." The man shrugged teasingly, purposefully making the teen mad. "It's a new formula. Congrats! You're a guinea pig!"

"…" Saguru glared at him before sighing heavily and turning to face his classmates. "Never mind. Let's go."

"Oh~, you brought company?" the man grinned playfully, looking over at the other two. His eyes slid over Shiho easily, taking in her cold look and analytical stare, before halting on Shinichi. The grin never left his face but his eyes closed as if he was trying to hide them.

"I did but now it appears they're leaving." Saguru started for the door but was pulled back when the man's arms flashed out to wrap around his waist.

"Don't be rude Sagu-chan! Introduce your friends." The man's torso was lying flat on the counter so he could fully trap the blond-turn-violet. His head turned to rest on an arm and he studied the others carefully.

"My name is Waizu Shiho." Shiho said stoically, pinning the man with a hard look. He smiled at her before whistling in a high pitch cueing a dove to appear in a puff of smoke on her shoulder, a beautifully blooming rose in its beak.

"I'm Fujimine Shinichi." Shinichi bowed politely not seeing the flash of _something_ that passed across the man's eyes. Saguru glanced back at the man before sighing.

"This is my cousin Ku- Kakushi Kaito. Kaito these are a few of my classmates from school." Shinichi caught the small stumble at the beginning of the young man's name and let his eyes narrow slightly.

"It is a pleasure." Kaito let go of Saguru to bow dramatically.

"Kakushi-san?" Shiho asked making the man look at her expectantly. "How do I get the dove to leave?"

"Well you could take the rose." Kaito said like it was obvious. Shiho gave him a glare before reaching up hesitantly to take the rose. The dove cooed as it released the flower and gave the girl's hand a small nuzzle before flying over to Kaito, landing gently in the man's hair. "See?"

"If you don't mind me asking Kakushi-san, why are there all of these doves in your shop?" Shinichi glanced around, taking in all of the birds and counting them up in his head. _Who needs 26 doves?_

"They're my assistants." Kaito grinned. "And please call me Kaito."

"Assistants?" Shinichi blinked. Saguru groaned before explaining.

"I'm a magician by trade." Kaito said, ignoring the dove that was now nestled comfortably in his hair. "I've done a few shows in England and France."

"Yeah. Shows." Saguru rolled his eyes making Shinichi and Shiho glance at each other in confusion. Kaito merely grinned innocently.

"Mustang-san, we should get going if you want us to get anything done." Shiho said coldly, glancing at her watch pointedly.

"Right. I just stopped by to say that they would be coming over." Saguru glanced at Kaito.

"Working on a project?" Kaito tipped his head lazily, directing the question to Saguru though his eyes continued to stray to Shinichi.

"For history." Saguru nodded.

"Alright." Kaito stretched before standing up straight. As Shinichi and Shiho moved towards the door the magician pulled Saguru back slightly. "Remember to escort Waizu-chan home."

"Tch." Saguru pulled away, a slight pink dusting over his cheeks. Kaito watched them leave, going back through the doorway and down a few of the steps that led to the storage area, and his 'KID cave', before sitting down roughly. The sudden movement disturbed the dove on his head enough to over balance and hop to his shoulder. The bird tipped its head when it felt the shaking of its master's shoulders, cooing in question.

"… I found him." Kaito whispered, weaving his fingers together and leaning his forehead on them. "He's here… Finally…"

The dove curled up against his neck in comfort when it spotted the thin tracks of tears running down his face, missing the relieved smile on his lips.

His heart was aching with joy, his thoughts whirling. _Now I just need to retie the red thread._

_**-What happens when you get scared half to death twice?-**_

**A possible Forever'verse meeting between Kaito and Shinichi! It might have come off a bit more serious then I wanted… **

**Hua: Forever is a serious story.**

**True… **

**Poison: His 'KID cave'?**

**Shush.**

**Hoshi: What school do they go to?**

**Either Edoka or Teitan… most likely Teitan.**

**Sketchy: Was that HakuShiho I saw?**

**Yeah, I think that's the pairing I'm going to go with. I write Shiho better than I write Aoko.**

**Poison: That's the only reason…? *sarcastic***

… **And I think it'd be cute, alright? *crosses arms and pouts***

**Oh by the way, Waizu means 'wise' and Kakushi means 'hidden'. Fujimine is Yukiko's maiden name (if you didn't already know).**

**P.S.: For some reason I didn't get the alert when I posted a new chapter in Forever. If you didn't get the alert either, or if you don't have it alerted, the 2nd chappie of Forever is up! It starts sad but gets better!**


	40. Picture

It was a very strange feeling to be so respected that people parted for him in the street but also so distrusted that he was assigned a Guard to make sure he didn't do anything dangerous to one of the villagers, though most Guards made it a personal mission to protect their Seers before the villagers his own included. Not that he could, the powers of a Seer did not include such things as voodoo and dark magic. That power was given only to the Sorcerers, though they were quite rare.

Shinichi sighed as he watched his Guard pick out some fruits at one of the food stands in the market. He wasn't allowed to touch anything that the normal villagers would touch, at least in public. In his own house/place-of-business he could fiddle with anything he wanted.

"Was this all you wanted Shinichi-sama?" Shinichi started before looking up at the kind eyes of his Guard.

"Yes. Thank you, Takagi-san." Shinichi's voice was soft as he glanced around at the people who winced at the sound of his voice. The man ignored the uneasy look the shop keeper had and paid him before moving back to the Seer.

"Shall we head home then?" Takagi's smile was kind and Shinichi closed his eyes peacefully. Takagi was one of the most innocently pure people Shinichi had the pleasure of knowing, he had never minded that Shinichi was a Seer.

"Yes." Shinichi started down the road with Takagi close behind.

"Have you heard any news from the others?" Takagi murmured lowly so only Shinichi could hear his informal question.

"I haven't heard any from Hakuba but I do know that Hattori was attacked again." The Seer said sadly.

"Was Kazuha-chan hurt?" Takagi asked his concern for the female Guard clear.

"No, Hattori had let her go to sleep before his home was safely secure." Shinichi narrowed his eyes at his fellow Seer's foolishness.

"But he was uninjured?" Takagi asked a bit louder now that they were out of the city limits. Seers were never allowed to live in town; their homes were built on the very edge of the village's province.

"Merely bruises and a broken arm; nothing too severe." Shinichi shrugged not catching the Guard's sad eyes, though he did sense the man's emotional change. The Seer stopped and looked back at the man with a solemn smile. "We knew the consequences that we would suffer when we allowed the Pursuers to take us, Takagi-kun."

"It doesn't mean that the treatment you receive is appropriate." Takagi frowned. Shinichi's eyes softened in fondness at his words.

"That is why we need our Guards." Shinichi said and laughed when the older man flushed at the unspoken praise. Takagi was always so humble that he never expected the compliments Shinichi gave him. It was another one of the reasons why the Seer was so glad to have him in his life.

"Ahem," Takagi coughed into his fist as he tried to make the blush fade, "I was able to get some flour and a few lemons. Perhaps we could make a lemon pie tonight."

"If you want." Shinichi turned back around before starting to walk. Normally people would take this as a brush off but the Guard knew better. He had been with the boy since he was five years old. Shinichi had never been one to say 'please' or 'thank you' but Takagi could easily see the words in his body language. He was the only person who could read Shinichi like an open book.

Later that night, Shinichi was sitting on the sofa living room in perfect view of Takagi as he puttered around the kitchen preparing a simple dinner of chicken and vegetables. The Guard would glance up from time to time to make sure that his charge was still there. Every time he did he would see Shinichi with his feet up and his arms tucked against his chest, his finger tips touching his mouth as he pressed his hands together almost like he was in prayer. It was a bit like Shinichi's personal meditation pose when he would gaze into the future to see if he had any visitors the next day.

Once the meal was finished Takagi placed the plates on their small table and slipped the lemon pie into the oven before calling Shinichi. When the Seer didn't respond the Guard smiled to himself, it seemed something was going to happen soon. After a few more moments Shinichi blinked twice and got up to walk over to his place at the table. They ate in silence; Takagi didn't question Shinichi on his vision as he knew the boy would tell him when he was ready.

"Takagi-kun," Shinichi finally spoke up, "could you contact the mayor? We will be receiving a traveler tomorrow."

"Of course Shinichi-sama." Takagi smiled and got up to place the dishes in the sink.

As his Guard got in touch with the mayor Shinichi leaned forward and rested his chin on his interwoven fingers. _Something will definitely change tomorrow. _

**(Next day)**

Villagers shifted from foot to foot as they watched the Seer and the Guard wait at the fountain in the center of town. Their young Seer was sitting on the edge of the stone fountain while his Guard stood beside him while sending suspicious glances at the crowd around them. The mayor of the village, one Suzuki Shiro, stood about ten feet in front of them, pacing anxiously. The town hadn't had a traveler pass through in years and the last one had been a killer in priest attire. Though Shinichi had caught the man after his first attempt it had shaken the town so much that the mayor had passed a law that every traveler had to be examined by their Seer.

Takagi stopped his defensive scanning of the surrounding people when he noticed Shinichi straighten his posture slightly, suddenly alert like an excited cat. The Guard smiled, even the Seer got bored after a few years of peaceful silence.

"Here he comes." Shinichi said without bothering to quiet his voice so it rang in the stiff silence. The mayor immediately froze and whipped around to see the man approaching them.

His face was covered by the hood of his traveling jacket so his face was not visible. The jacket also covered most of his body though the small opening where the side met gave a narrow view of the casual t-shirt and jeans he wore underneath. A worn looking pack was flung over one shoulder in an informal way suggesting a young age. The man came to a stop in front of the mayor.

"Welcome to our village." Suzuki began. "Due to past experiences we have passed a law that all travelers must be approved by our Seer before they can stay. If this does not meet your approval you may pass through but you will be escorted."

"… That's fine." The man's voice was smooth and light, as if he was humoring the mayor like the check was a game. "I don't mind."

"Then if the Seer could step forward." Suzuki gestured for Shinichi to come forward which he did, Takagi slightly in front of him ready to stop any attacks on his charge. "I am sorry; it is just a formality and will take only a few minutes."

Shinichi sighed and waited for the mayor to step aside before closing his eyes before pinning his gaze on the man. Physical form seemed to fall away and Shinichi was bombarded with images and pictures of the man's memories. The Seer didn't bother to look at those, searching instead for the man's character and intent. His character was good and his intent was pure though Shinichi couldn't help but linger on the walls the man had placed around his heart. The barrier was seamless and covered him almost all of his emotions. There were a few weak spots but nothing that couldn't fall without a fierce strike that could just damage his psyche.

Shinichi wanted to investigate the man's memories, to find a way to break that wall, but he knew that he didn't have the stamina. He had been perusing the man's mind for a long time now and he could feel himself weakening. He had confirmed what the mayor had told him to so he allowed himself to slip away from that odd mind and move back to his own.

Takagi caught the Seer as he started to collapse, his knees giving out at the loss of energy it took to force himself into such a closed off mind. He waited for a moment, letting his body register the loss and react with a rush of adrenaline, before straightening back up. He brushed Takagi's hands off gently and turned his gaze on the mayor, who took a step back.

"He is not going to harm anyone." Shinichi said sliding his eyes from the nervous mayor to the awe struck stranger. "He is just a simple traveler."

"Thank you." Suzuki muttered and Shinichi closed his eyes before turning away.

"We're leaving Takagi-san." The Guard bowed as the Seer passed him, giving the traveler a small smile before following the boy through the part in the crowd. The traveler stared after them for a moment flicking his eyes to the mayor as the cleanly dressed man relaxed shakily.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"The town's official Seer. He goes by the name of Kudou Shinichi." Suzuki narrowed his eyes at the name before brightening and turning to the traveler. "If you come with me I can show you a place where you can stay."

"Thank you." The stranger said his gaze back on the quickly disappearing Seer and Guard.

"What is your name?" Suzuki asked with a smile, guiding the man towards the city hall.

"Kuroba Kaito, magician."

**(Next Day… again)**

"What are we going to do today Shinichi-sama?" Takagi asked as he pulled a shirt from the dresser. Behind him Shinichi groaned, his position half sprawled across the bed.

"We are going to have a customer today." He cracked open an eye to watch Takagi pause and look down at the casual shirt before putting it back. The Guard moved over to the closet and pulled out a silk dress shirt.

Shinichi never dressed up for anything to do with the village but when someone purposefully tried to find him he would dress up to look professional and neat, though most times he dressed lazily so he looked sloppy but no one ever complained. It only happened about four times a year so it always came as a surprise when Shinichi told him.

"Well then you should probably go take a shower. Here are your clothes." Takagi placed the bundle of clothing next to the sleepy boy. The Guard chuckled at the childish groan Shinichi let out.

"Coffee?" Shinichi murmured hopefully.

"Shower first then coffee." Takagi ordered. The Seer moaned but sat up to stare at the wall trying to blink the sleep from his eyes. The Guard smiled fondly as the boy slowly turned and got out of bed, swaying like a drunkard before scooping up the cloths. The older man watched Shinichi carefully making sure he wouldn't hurt himself before going to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

After about twenty minutes Shinichi stumbled into the room, the first two buttons on his shirt unbuttoned and entire outfit looking a bit ruffled. Takagi sighed and handed the boy the mug of black coffee before straightening his shirt so he didn't look like he was just violated. The Seer ignored his Guard and took a large gulp of the burning hot liquid making Takagi wince. Even he, who had served in the military for many years before being assigned to Shinichi, had to start out with small sips before downing the dark liquid like that. Hakuba, the Edoka Seer, had once referred to the strength of Shinichi's preferred beverage as 'spoon melting' and Takagi had to agree.

"When will these customers of yours be coming?" The Guard asked when he judged that Shinichi was awake enough to answer.

"In exactly two hours." Shinichi sighed.

"So noon?" Takagi smiled teasingly and Shinichi huffed.

"I need to go prepare the room." He spun around and walked away. Takagi laughed at the boy's mock indignant departure.

**(Kaito POV!)**

Kaito shivered at the borderline glares the villagers were giving him. You'd think he'd committed some kind of crime with some of the glares he was getting. Absently he wondered what had happened to this town to warrant a soul search by a Seer. He had been more than surprised that a town this far out in the boondocks had an official Seer with a Guard and everything. He thought the only villages that got Seers were around the capital.

"Excuse me." Kaito looked over his shoulder with a polite grin at the teenage girl standing behind him. "You're that traveler that came in yesterday right?"

"Yes." Kaito said kindly. "Did you need something?"

"Oh no, I was wondering if you wanted a tour around the town." The girl said though her tone declared no room for him to refuse.

"Sure as long as you don't mind if I ask a few questions." Kaito fell into step next to the girl, starting slightly when she latched onto his arm.

"Alright! I'm Suzuki Sonoko by the way." She grinned happily dragging him down the street. "What did you want to ask?"

"Actually I was wondering about that whole thing when I arrived." Kaito said and Sonoko stiffened.

"A long time ago some murderer came into town and tried to off one of our villagers. The Seer caught him but it scared everyone so bad they demanded that each traveler getting our Seer's approval before being allowed in." Sonoko shrugged.

"That was bothering me to. How does a town this far out get an official Seer?" Kaito asked.

"We mine the magic ore that the capital uses. The king figured it was better to assign a Seer to this place just incase of trouble." Sonoko pointed to one of the shops. "They sell some of the ore the government didn't want as jewelry."

Kaito frowned and let the girl drag him along through the town, ignoring the tourist attractions. He was actually looking around for the Seer and his Guard but frowned when he couldn't find them.

"Hey, where does the Seer live?" Kaito asked.

"Outside of town." Sonoko frowned. "I was actually going to go down there today. Papa's so busy with paperwork he won't notice if I go off for a while."

"Why do you have to sneak off to see him?"

"The villagers don't approve of him much but he does do Tellings. I've wanted to do one for a long time. He's supposed to be really good."

"Do you mind if I go with you?"

"Not at all!" Sonoko squealed and pulled him over to a dirt road leading out of town. The two walked in silence for some time before Sonoko pointed out a small house at the end of the road. When they got closer Kaito spotted the Guard standing next to the front door.

"Welcome." He bowed politely as they approached. "Shinichi-sama has been expecting you."

**(Shin-chan again!)**

When Takagi led two people into the room Shinichi simply blinked in mild surprise before shrugging. He recognized Sonoko from when he had seen her in town and he assumed the other teen was the traveler. Sonoko was hovering around the door way as if she was unsure with how to proceed.

"Suzuki-san," Shinichi said calmly making the girl jump, "please come and sit."

Sonoko sent a nervous glance back at the stranger and Takagi before walking forward to sit across the table form him. The table was a traditional one, low to the ground with cushions as seats instead of chairs, and it was covered by a dark blue cloth. The room was dim only lit by the many candles around them.

"Takagi-kun, please bring a seat for our other guest. I'm sure he would like to rest." Shinichi's voice was soft. He didn't want to startle Sonoko anymore than necessary.

"Yes Shinichi-sama." Takagi bowed before leaving, reappearing seconds later with a kitchen chair. The Guard placed the chair in the corner before moving to stand behind his Seer. The traveler nodded in thanks before sitting.

"Now then," Shinichi turned his gaze on Sonoko, "you have a question you wish to ask."

"Yes." Sonoko sighed. "I want to know who my soul mate is. I mean-."

Shinichi held up a hand making her stop immediately. "You don't need to explain your question."

"Sorry…" Sonoko blushed and looked down.

"If you could, would you hold out your hands?" Shinichi asked. Sonoko nodded and held her hands out with her palms up. Shinichi easily took her hands in his, ignoring her surprised gasp.

"Please focus on your question and I will try to find your answer." Shinichi said.

"Alright." Sonoko closed her eyes and concentrated. "I'm ready."

"Then I will begin." Shinichi slowed his breathing before pushing his mind into her heart. He took hold of the question she was focusing on, the texture was soft like a ribbon, and pulled gently. The ribbon-like question started to pull him up into the future.

"Your heart lies in the center. He is a fighter, a knight or a soldier. You will encounter him if you continue on the path you are on now. He won't mind your celebrity crushes and flighty mood swings, but be warned that he is a traveler and may not always be around. You must trust him because he will never leave you and no matter what rumors you hear he will not betray you." Shinichi's voice was like smoke, painting pictures with his words. Sonoko found herself longing to find this man and to let him hold her.

Shinichi sighed and let go of the ribbon/question, shifting back into his own body. When he opened his eyes he smiled softly at the tears tracking down her cheeks.

"Thank you." Sonoko breathed softly. "Thank you!"

"Just remember my advice. Your path with him splits at that point. If you fall victim to your jealousy you and he will cut that thread that binds you together. If you trust him and ignore the lies you will twine together until you are inseparable." Shinichi warned.

"I will." Sonoko nodded, taking the handkerchief that Shinichi held out to her. "Should I go to the capital soon?"

"It is not my place to say. It is your choices that lead you to him not mine."

"Thank you." Sonoko got up and Shinichi bowed his head. "What can I do to repay you?"

"Convince your father to give more of his money to the town and I will consider the price paid." Shinichi smiled. Sonoko nodded in determination and turned to the door.

"You'll be able to find your way back, right?" She asked the man in the corner who had watched the entire process in silence.

"Yes." The voice was cheerful. Sonoko bowed before moving out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"You have a question as well?" Shinichi gestured to the now open seat and the man moved to sit in front of him as he nodded. "What is your question, Kuroba-san?"

"…" the man smirked. "You did a little more than the mayor asked you to, ne?"

"Basic information like a _true_ name," Shinichi gave him a look getting only a smile in response, "is the first thing I encounter in an Analyzing."

"But you weren't able to find my question." Kaito snickered.

"Hearts are not usually as protected as yours is, Kuroba-san. I usually don't bother with the heart, people's emotions are their own, but yours intrigued me. I would have tried to pierce that wall but an Analyzing without contact takes a toll on my stamina." Shinichi smirked at the narrow eyed look he got when he had mentioned trying to pierce the wall.

"… I my question is," Kaito hesitated before continuing. "Will I finish my mission before I die?"

"Your hands." Shinichi offered his own. Kaito paused then slipped his hands into Shinichi's.

Shinichi sighed as he easily slipped his psyche into the familiar mind. Ah, he hadn't noticed before but this man's mind was very comforting. He mentally shook his head and began his search for the question.

When he found it he noticed how different it was from Sonoko's question. While Sonoko's had been a ribbon this one was a chain, harsh and heavy. Shinichi paused before taking it in his hands and tugging. Unlike the ribbon, which slowly lifted him to the scene, the chain pulled him at high speeds until he nearly hit the image. He steadied himself before gazing into the image.

"I am only given an image so I'll describe it." Shinichi murmured out loud. From inside Kaito's mind he felt the boy lean forward to hear him.

"It is dark. The moon is full. There are no visible stars." Shinichi started. "There is a man entirely in white on the roof of a building with a gem in his hand. Behind him is another figure I can't quite make out."

Suddenly the scene started moving and Shinichi started to repeat what happens in an oddly mechanical voice.

_"This is it! Shin-chan, this is it! I finally found it!" KID was almost in tears with relief. In his hand was a large diamond, its center glowing a beautiful red. _

_ "I told you, you would." Shinichi says as he walks over to the thief. The happiness of the man's mind was filling him with joy as well. _

_ "Yes you did." KI- no, Kaito whispered gently as he takes Shinichi's chin in his fingers. Shinichi's eyes seem to glimmer as he lets the thief move the hand to lovingly caress his cheek. "My pretty Seer. You were right about everything."_

_ "We should leave Kaito, before they come to try and capture you." Shinichi looks back at the rooftop door as if he expects someone to burst through it. _

_ "I think we have a few more minutes." Kaito wraps his arms around Shinichi, bringing him close and nuzzling his neck. Shinichi sighs but lets the thief kiss his neck. _

_ "What did you pull on them this time?" Shinichi laughs and pulls Kaito away from his ticklish neck. Kaito softens his eyes at Shinichi's laugh and kisses his forehead. _

_ "You know that goo I used to trap Snake?" Kaito murmurs against his skin. Shinichi pauses and sighs._

_ "You know some of those members told me they've had to order new uniforms after every heist." Kaito laughs and parts from Shinichi enough to hold up the jewel in his hand. _

_ "Do you think we can break it?" Kaito asks._

_ "Why not?" Shinichi asks back. "It isn't a true diamond. I'm sure if you took a sledgehammer to it…"_

_ Kaito interrupts Shinichi as he swoops down in a deep and passionate kiss that leaves Shinichi dazed with a smile on his face. "And that is why I love you." _

_ The thief lets go of the unsteady Seer and takes off his hat. He reaches down into its depths, deeper than it should really go, before pulling out a large sledgehammer. Shinichi shakes his head before laughing as Kaito makes a show of putting the jewel on the ground. Then, Kaito heaves the heavy hammer up into the air before bringing it down on to the gem. _

_ The Pandora gem shatters in a large flash of light._

Shinichi pulled himself away from the scene; escaping back into his own mind before breaking the connection with Kaito and launching himself back, scuttling back until his shoulders hit the wall.

Both Kaito and Takagi were staring at him in complete shock. Suddenly Shinichi felt his cheeks light up in a flurry of red. He shoved himself up from the floor and ran from the room. Once he was back in the sanctity of his bedroom, the door shut and locked, he felt the blush spread down his entire body.

What the hell was that? He had never foretold anything like that when he had looked into his own future! B-but…!

Shinichi whipped around to look at the door when he heard the soft knocks. It was probably Takagi but it might be…

"Go away!" Some part of Shinichi's pride, that wasn't currently burning itself at the story he'd told, twitched at the shrieking note in his voice.

"K-Kudou…" Shinichi's flush grew worse at the sound of Kaito's voice at his door, the timbre of the traveler's voice reminding him of the way it had wrapped itself around his name like a sweet caress in that scene.

"G-Go away!" He stumbled over the words as the doorknob turned and the door opened slightly. When Kaito's head poked into the room Shinichi's mind couldn't help but put that monocle from the scene on him.

"Kudou…?" Kaito eased into the room as Shinichi buried his red face in his hands. God damn it! He needed to stop blushing!

"…" Shinichi decided being silent was the best option. He was so focused on calming his blood he didn't realize that Kaito had moved until the other man's arm was wrapping around his shoulders. Shinichi jerked his head up and tried to get away but Kaito just held on tighter, pressing the Seer into his side. "I-I-I-I-I-"

"Kudou." Kaito said calmly and Shinichi shut up watching him in mortified shame. "I saw it too…"

Shinichi's legs came up and tucked against his chest as he buried his face into his arms, propping them up on his knees, to hide his face. Kaito felt his awkwardly embarrassed face morph into a fond smile at the Seer's attempts to hide. He was really cute.

"Kudou, I saw it too. I saw it." Kaito tugged the Seer closer and smiled when he saw one of those pretty blue eyes look out at him. "I know exactly what you felt in that …moment. I felt it too."

Shinichi tipped his head to one side so Kaito could see part of his face.

"It felt nice, didn't it? A perfect moment. A-and w-well…" Kaito started to loose his nerve when those eyes started to stare at him. _Oh, screw it!_

Kaito moved to crouched in front of Shinichi and pulled his arms away before diving in to place a kiss on the Seer's lips.

_Oh, __this__ is heaven…_ Kaito murmured as he felt Shinichi kiss back. The Seer lowered his legs to the ground again and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. His lungs began to burn for oxygen sooner than he would have liked but he gave in and separated from the other, letting his forehead lean on the Seer's as they panted for air.

"So?" Kaito murmured, leaning in to kiss Shinichi's cheek.

"Y-yes." Shinichi sighed, and then smirked. "Must be. After all I'm always right."

_**-Why do psychics have to ask your name?-**_

**Ok! 9 pages! **

**Just so I don't get any complaints about Shinichi being too girly, he basically just told an absolute stranger that he loved him when he was supposed to be unfeeling! I bet a fair chunk of you guys would freak out too!**

**Poison: Geez Shinichi can really get worked up can't he?**

**Hua: Of course. Haven't you ever seen how red Conan gets whenever someone calls Shinichi and Ran a couple?**

**Hoshi: Two kisses in one chapter!**

**Sketchy: Are you gonna continue this one?**

**Not at all! XD**

**All: Yay!**

**Oh also! I picked Takagi to be Shin-chan's Guard because I like his character and …. that's it! 'Kay bye! **


	41. Code

Club Hato wasn't one of the most popular clubs in town but it was one of the best places to unwind for policemen and detectives both. On the south side of Beika, the little hole-in-the-wall was renowned for its soothing atmosphere and the performers who were frequently seen on the small corner stage. Musicians, actors, even magicians were seen on that stage. The staff was kind, boisterous, and comforting to be around.

This was the place where Detective Kudou Shinichi found himself, head in arms, leaning against the bar in a tense sort of sleepiness. There were only a few other people in the clubs, though none of them sat at the bar preferring instead to sit in the booths that lined the walls. Overhead the voice of the young singer on stage softly flouted out of the speakers set up around the main room.

The detective sighed and leaned into the treated wood of the bar, his foot hooking slightly on the rail that circled around the foot of the barstool he sat on.

"Tough day?" A voice asked making Shinichi lift his head enough to look at the man in front of him.

The bartender smiled at him pleasantly, his face cupped in his hands as he leaned his elbows on the counter. His hair was slicked back though the slightly messy upset in the back made the detective think it was more used to just being ruffled in a complete mess which Shinichi thought suited the man just fine. Although they both had similar faces the other man's near constant looking smile and aura of relaxed yet hyper energy matched with the messy appearance.

"You don't know the half of it…" Shinichi groaned as he propped his chin up on his arms.

"Another case?" the barkeeper tipped his head and narrowed his eyes. It was the closest he would ever come to a frown, at least in public. Most of the time his body language was like a code no one could figure out.

"Hai." Shinichi closed his eyes. "A kidnapping case gone bad."

"Oh…" The barkeeper's tone dropped in sadness. A small clack made the detective open his eyes again to see a beer bottle being set in front of him. He flicked up his questioning gaze to the man's face making him smile. "Your favorite brand."

"Thanks." Shinichi mumbled and sat up enough to take a sip.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The detective glanced up again before letting out another sigh.

"It was a simple see and grab, the girl had been at the mall with her friends and he'd scooped her up on the way to the parking lot. The parents got the ransom and agreed to let the police take over the case. The kidnapper caught wind of the plan and escaped. I gave chase and was able to get there just in time to see the man slice the girl's throat." Shinichi's voice was so depressed that the barkeeper gave him a glance, his eyes filled with fear.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, stretching a hand out to run through the detective's hair.

"Fine." That sad tone refused to leave.

"Are you su-?"

"I'm _fine_, Kaito." Shinichi glared slightly at the man making the other pout.

"I just don't want another relapse, Shin-chan." Kaito murmured. Shinichi groaned and buried his face back in his arms. Kaito let him pout fall and morph into a look of true concern. He crouched until his eyes were peeking out over the edge of the bar. Shinichi glanced up after a minute, catching Kaito's eyes and holding them. The bartender slowly rose until his own arms were crossed in front of him with his chin resting on them.

Shinichi's look of sadness faded, replaced by one of fond affection. Kaito smiled encouragingly, reaching a hand forward again to caress the side of the detective's face. Shinichi leaned into the touch keeping the hand in place with one of his own.

"Are you coming home tonight?" Shinichi breathed the question.

"Yep. I just have to clock out." Kaito beamed at his detective's contented gaze.

"Go on then." Shinichi let the other's hand go with a slight hesitation.

"Be back in a second.~" Kaito grinned before slipping away into the backroom.

Shinichi watched him go with soft eyes. It always amazed him how Kaito could lift his mood even after such a traumatic day. He was so lucky to have him, so impossibly lucky that Kaito picked him to love and heal. He doubted he would even be here today if it wasn't for the barkeeper who had found him when he was the most broken and had fixed every single crack, filled every cavity, until he was completely mended.

As Kaito waltzed out of the backroom Shinichi stood, taking his hand when the barkeeper was close enough.

"Ready?" Shinichi murmured. Kaito grinned up at him and leaned into his side.

"Yup!" Shinichi lifted their hands to place a gentle kiss on the back of Kaito's hand, a small brush of lips that warmed the other's skin pleasantly. The bartender nuzzled his nose into Shinichi's shoulder before moving away to drag his detective out of the dimmed club.

"Eager to get home?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow and Kaito looked over his shoulder at him, his gaze slightly smoldering.

"Of course.~" Shinichi felt a shiver go up his spine at the suggestive lilt to the other's voice.

"… Maybe we should take a cab."

_**-My body feels like butterflies…(Allen Walker after being shot by a tranquilizer)-**_

**It was gonna be a Medieval-drabble thingy but then I thought about Kaito working at a bar and it turned into this…**

**Poison: Why is Kaito working as a barkeeper?**

**No clue. Because he can?**

**Hoshi: Poor Shinichi-sama…**

**Hua: Jeez, you just can't help but make them sad can you?**

… **T.T b-but I love angsty stuff because it gets so much better when they find love!**

**Sketchy: Don't you owe an omake to NewDCreader1112?**

**Yes…**

**Omake from Picture:**

Takagi watched his charge run out of the room with shocked eyes. The Seer's vision had completely derailed any kind of thought from his mind so when the traveler ran after Shinichi Takagi could only stare blankly at the door.

_H-He's never given an-any signs that he was… B-but then again he did reject Ran-sama. Besides, Kaito-san doesn't seem like a bad guy and he might just loosen Shinichi-sama up a little…I suppose I should clear out a room for him... _Takagi nodded and stepped out of the room just in time to see Kaito enter Shinichi's bedroom.

_O-or I could do that later…_ Takagi spun on his heel, moving towards the kitchen. Just as he got in the doorway a thought struck him making him pause.

"Wait a second. Did Shinichi-sama say 'thief'?" Takagi quickly scanned Shinichi's words, quickly skipping over anything… unsavory. When he realized that Shinichi _had_ said 'thief' his face twisted slightly into a protective, big brotheresque grimace.

It looks like he would have to set some ground rules, and if Kaito decided to break any of them well… Takagi couldn't be blamed for any kind of injuries the traveler would get. After all, he was just doing his job!


	42. Sticker

"I don't know what I'm going to do Chi-kun." Yukiko sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, her ear pressed against the phone she was talking into. She glanced across the living room to her small eight-year-old son who was lying on his back with a thick book on his lap. He was so into his reading he didn't seem to notice that his mother was talking about him. "All he does all day is read! I swear, sometimes Yuu-chan can be such a bad influence."

"You think _you_ have it bad." Chikage's voice sounded sarcastic. "Sometimes I can't even see three inches in front of me because the smoke is so thick. I don't know how he got a hold of Toichi's smoke bombs but once he gets home that man is getting a stern _talking_ to."

Yukiko giggled at the note of mischievousness that edged at the other woman's words. Just because Chikage had retired from the title 'Phantom Lady' it didn't mean she'd lost any of her skills. Somehow Yukiko knew Toichi was going to be in for a hell of a surprise when he got back from Paris.

"Need any help with that?" Yukiko whispered conspiratorially.

"Any help that you can give, Yuki-kun, will be greatly appreciated." Chikage laughed. Yukiko grinned before glancing over at her son again.

"Ne, Chi-kun…" Yukiko started. "Do you think we should introduce our beloved children?"

"What time do you want us over?"

**(Yuki and Chi are plotting~)**

Shinichi sighed and turned a page in his book. His mother had left the library just under an hour ago and he had gotten through two books. He frowned at something in the plot of the story, focusing more on the words.

Suddenly the book was jerked out of his hands. He blinked before glaring at the space where his novel had once been, flicking his gaze over to the person who had stolen his book. There was a puff of pink smoke which cleared to reveal a beautifully bloomed blue rose that filled his field of vision so he couldn't see the one holding it. Shinichi tentatively took the rose and lowered it.

"Nice to meet you Shin-chan! I'm Kuroba Kaito!" The book thief grinned when Shinichi pinned his gaze on him. The boy was almost a complete clone of him, the only differences being his eye color and messy hair. He actually looked like a nice kid.

_But he did steal my book…_ Shinichi thought to himself.

"Give me my book back." Shinichi demanded holding out his hand for the tome expectantly. Kaito blinked innocently at the hand before grinning and poking his finger into the center of Shinichi's palm. When he removed his finger there was a small gold star sticker where Kaito's fingertip had been. Shinichi stared at the star for a moment before giving Kaito a deadpanning glare.

"Give me my book." Shinichi ordered. Kaito pouted.

"No." he crossed his arms and turned his head away. Shinichi closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. He had only been talking to this kid for two minutes and he already felt like kicking a soccer ball at his head.

Kaito grinned when Shinichi closed his eyes, reaching over to stick another star shaped sticker to his fore head. Shinichi started, feeling the star shape before glaring at Kaito.

"Why won't the sticker come off?" he growled.

"No telling.~" Kaito giggled. Shinichi snarled, lunging for his book. Kaito dodged and laughed before sprinting out the library door with Shinichi hot on his heels.

**(Was Shinichi too quick to anger….?)**

Chikage paused, her tea cup hovering in front of her lips, when she heard a muffled curse in a child's voice and some giggling. Then there were a few thumps and crashes which made her grin.

"They seem to be getting along well." She looked over at Yukiko.

"Yes." Yukiko nodded calmly despite the crashes and sounds of fragile things breaking.

"… You're going to make Yuu-chan clean that up, aren't you?" Chikage closed her eyes and took a sip of her tea.

"Of course." Yukiko's tone was casual as she too took a sip.

The two locked eyes and shared an evil smirk.

_**-The only reason why people get lost in thought is because it's unfamiliar territory.-**_

**A childhood fic! Yay! Yukiko is probably OOC sorry… *shifty eyes***

**Poison: Where was Yuusaku when all of this was happening?**

**Ummm… In Paris trying to catch Kaitou KID? **

**Hua: Why do I think that if this really happened in the manga Shinichi's mind would break by the time he was 10?**

**Hoshi: Yukiko-sama and Chikage-sama are so devious…**

**Sketchy: Omake?**

**Omake:**

"How in the world did we end up here?" Toichi groaned, picking up another shard of broken pottery from underneath a book case.

"We went to France and left Yukiko and Chikage alone with the boys." Yuusaku groaned as he tried to scrub paint off of the walls.

"I still don't understand how Shinichi and Kaito were the ones to cause all of this mess and we have to clean it up." Toichi grumbled tossing the broken pottery piece over his shoulder and into the trash bag.

"Our wives are evil." Yuusaku shrugged as if that answered everything. In a way it kind of did.

"Pure evil." Toichi agreed swiping a hand under the book case again and blinking when he pulled out a small round gadget. Suddenly his face paled dramatically just before the smoke bomb exploded.

The two men coughed in the neon purple cloud. When it dissipated they sighed in defeat. Everything had been covered in a layer of eye-wateringly purple dye.

"Next time. We bring the boys with us."

"Agreed."


	43. Zoo

Shinichi sighed as leaned against one of the fences of the animal pens, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Around him children squealed and giggled at the various animals around them. Behind them, parents forced smiles and hugged the shade as the sunrays heated up the sidewalks. Shinichi groaned to himself as he was reminded of the blaring light that had been cooking him all day. After a few more moments he pushed off from the railing and started his patrol again. Why was he working at this zoo in the middle of summer again?

An image of his bouncy, bubbly mother appeared in his mind's eye making him scowl darkly. Apparently Yukiko had promised to help out but a sudden trip to Greece with Shinichi's father made her unable to keep her promise. So who did she push the work on? Her silly, detective son who was so antisocial he had refused to go with his parents, preferring instead to work on cases and read.

Shinichi snorted to himself as he passed by the now familiar animal exhibits before he finally reached the tiger enclosure. This was one of the few places that was completely bathed in shadow making it cool. The detective passed by the information plaques, stuff about their habitats and feeding habits, and moved to peer out into the enclosure.

Three tigers lounged lazily in the sun, two sleeping and one playing with a rock, but Shinichi let his gaze skip over them, not interested in those cats. He scanned the ground before smiling when he caught sight of the pure white tiger that was prowling around in shade as if it was waiting for something.

"Hey Kaito." Shinichi smiled when the white tiger whipped around to stare at him. "How is it going?"

The tiger padded over to the viewing platform, leaning against the fence that closed off the space. He sat down heavily and groaned against the metal bars.

"You must be so bored." Shinichi sighed reaching out a hand even though he knew he couldn't touch the tiger. The detective wasn't exactly sure why but over the first few weeks the pale cat had grown very attached to him. It had started with the tour the other keepers had given him when the tiger had begun to stare at him with a piercing gaze. Shinichi could still remember the shocked look on his mentor's face when the big cat had prowled over to rub against his legs during one of the feeding sessions.

"You didn't want to join your pen-mates, Kaito?" Shinichi gestured over to the cuddling group of tigers.

The tiger huffed and shook his head. Apparently the name was the only thing the cat would answer to. Shinichi had been a bit surprised when he'd first heard the name, why would anyone name a tiger 'phantom thief', but when he had seen the name spelled out in kanji he had realized it had a different meaning.

"Just because you're smarter than them that doesn't mean that you can't get along." Shinichi smiled when the tiger stuck out his tongue like a child.

The cat's eyes seemed to soften at his smile and he reached out to touch his nose to Shinichi's fingertips. A rumbling noise that sounded almost like a purr hummed out of the tiger's chest.

"Hey Kudou!" A sudden voice called making Shinichi jerk back and turn to look back at the dark-skinned teen running over to him.

"How did you know I was going to be here Hattori?" Shinichi sighed, sticking a hand in his pockets. The teen laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Actually I didn't. Kazuha wanted ta' go ta' tha' zoo." Hattori glanced back at the girl by the vending machine. "So anyway I heard from Neechan that ya got a new case in tha' works. Needed any help?"

"No thanks." Shinichi shrugged.

"Fine." Hattori sighed. "When does yer shift end? Neechan, Kazuha, 'nd I were gonna head over ta' that new restaurant. Neechan wanted to know if you were gonna come by."

"I can't promise anything, but I can try. What's the places name?" Shinichi pulled out his pocket notebook. He didn't notice the flash of something falling out with the book. Hattori brightened and rattled off the name and address, frowning momentarily when some kids ran pasted them to gawk at the white tiger behind Shinichi. No one saw one of the children's feet kick the keys out into the tiger pen.

"Heiji! Come on!" Kazuha called making Hattori jump and laugh.

"Right, see you later then." The Osakan detective waved to Shinichi as he ran back to his friend. Shinichi smirked in amusement and gave the boy a wave before glancing at his watch. Only a few more hours until closing time. He sighed, glancing back at the crowd of kids who were talking to his pale tiger excitedly before shaking his head to continue his patrol.

Back in the tiger enclosure, the snowy cat watched the detective leave while pulling the key ring closer to him. Thing were going to change soon.

**(You are so sneaky Kaito!~)**

Shinichi sighed as he started for the zoo's exit. It was an hour passed closing time and night had fallen fast. He had already sent Hattori a text saying he wasn't able to eat with them. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep. The detective fished around in his pocket before freezing in shock.

"Damn it." He groaned before spinning on his heel and marching back out into the main area. He ignored the sleepy animals, continuing along his patrol route. A sudden growling yelp made him jump and turn to see his white big cat holding something shiny in his jaws.

"Kaito!" Shinichi jogged over to the tiger who flicked his tail happily. "Are those my keys?"

The tiger let out a grumbling purr, his unique indigo eyes glittering playfully. The cat pranced away a few feet towards the door the keepers used to gain access to the tiger pit. Shinichi narrowed his eyes warily before nodding and heading toward the door.

It didn't occur to him until he was through the door and in front of the powerful cat that he was going into a _tiger _pit to take something out of the cat's _mouth_. When that thought hit him he froze in place, his eyes wide.

The tiger tipped his head to the side before moving over to him, curling his body around the detective's legs affectionately. Shinichi twitched when the cat pressed his nose to his clenched fist making him relax it. The tiger let the keys fall into his hand before pressing his nose to Shinichi's knuckles.

"Thanks." Shinichi murmured. The tiger nodded and looked up just as the clouds in the sky moved away to let the moon's rays slide through. Shinichi yelped, moving away quickly when he felt the tiger's body shift and change. Fur receded and bones morphed until there was a young man sitting in front of him, a grin on his face.

"Wh-What the hell?" Shinichi breathed.

"Hi Shin-chan!" The once-tiger laughed and stood up, Shinichi winced before realizing the man was wearing a simple white shirt and white pants outfit.

"…. I've been drugged." Shinichi sighed and held his head in his hands. "This is just a hallucination."

"No it isn't!" Kaito walked over to the detective, stopping sadly when the man stepped back. "I can explain but we should get out of here."

Shinichi glanced around and nodded when he caught sight of the three other big cats looking at them with interest. The two men slowly moved out of the enclosure, locking the door behind them. When the detective turned away from the door he blinked at the sight of Kaito stretching happily.

"It's been so long since I've seen the other side of that door." Kaito sighed. "Way too long…"

"Come on." Shinichi said as he walked toward the exit. "You still have some explaining to do."

"Ok!" Kaito cheered, clamping on to Shinichi's arm and rubbing his face into the sleeve's fabric. Shinichi opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he felt the rumbling purrs Kaito was letting out. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

If anything bad happened he could just blame Yukiko.

_**-KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!-**_

**I'm not really fond of this one but meh…. I think Shin-chan is a little too OOC.**

**Kaito is a tiger! Kind of weird, yes, but it's the first animal that popped up in my brain. **

**Poison: Why is Kaito a tiger?**

**A gem? A curse? Idk…**

**Hua: Tiger!Kaito! KYA!**

**Hoshi: He can't really blame Yukiko when he was the one who dropped his keys…**

**Sketchy: Are you gonna continue this at all?**

**I probably won't unless you readers really want me to…**


	44. Clock

**(Oh you silly reviewers! You've forced my hand. Here is the sequel to Zoo.)**

How did he end up here? Tied up back to back with a blonde foreigner and Hattori as he watched a white tiger pace inside a large steel cage.

Oh yeah, Shinichi sighed and leaned forward. He winced as the movement pulled on the healing bullet wound in his shoulder. Pandora.

**(Flashback!)**

"_Explain." Shinichi ordered as he leaned forward to press his lips against his entwined fingers. Across from him sat Kaito who was lounging back into the sofa with a pleased-kitty grin on his face, his eyes following the swinging pendulum of the grandfather clock in the corner of the room._

_ "Which thing do you want explained?" Kaito flopped onto his side and snuggled into the pillows under him._

_ "Everything." Shinichi ground out. He could understand the once-tiger's feelings; it must have been years since he had felt any sort of comfort, but now wasn't the time to get sleepy._

_ "My name is Kuroba Kaito. I am 54 years old and I was cursed by the Pandora gem when I was 15." Kaito closed his eyes, cutting off the mature emotions flicking through them. _

_ "What?" Shinichi blinked in surprise._

_ "Pandora's curse or my age?" Kaito smiled fondly at the cute expression on the other's face. Shinichi just blinked blankly so Kaito just decided to continue. "I was cursed by a gem that caused me to age so much more slowly. That by itself would have been fine, I guess, but it also took away my human form._

_ "I wandered for sometime, keeping out of sight and laying low. A large white tiger in downtown Tokyo would have caused quite the panic, ne? But I ended up getting caught and thrown in a zoo. Then a circus. Then another zoo. I was moved around for a very long time before I ended up there. Then you came in."_

_ Shinichi tensed under Kaito's gaze as the boy sat up and smirked at him. The once-tiger rose to his feet gracefully before sauntering over to the detective._

_ "You who looked so much like myself. You who noticed me right away. You who talked to me as if I was more than a stupid beast and who understood me." Kaito murmured as he leaned down until his mouth was right next to Shinichi's ear; his ands placed on either side of the detective's head for balance as well as pinning the nervous look-alike. _

_ "You who didn't run when I tried to get close. Who visited me everyday just to talk even if you didn't get a response." Shinichi twitched when the cushion he sat on dipped, a sign that Kaito had rested his knee beside his leg._

_ "Then I changed back." Kaito was now straddling Shinichi's lap. A contented hum rising from him when the detective's hands instinctively rested on his waist to steady him._

_ "I was so elated. I was me again. I had my body and my voice. I would be able to talk to you, to respond and answer your questions. That night was such a blur I don't remember when I fell asleep but when I woke up I was back to being Kaito the tiger." Shinichi felt Kaito's trembling and tightened his hands, trying to comfort the boy above him. "The devastation was like a wave."_

_ The detective frowned, his thoughts going back to when the tiger had fallen into a sudden and odd depression that had lasted for days. It hadn't broken until the staff had allowed him to enter the enclosure to play with the distraught cat. _

_ "I thought for a long time. Pondering and wondering what had made the curse lift. Then I changed again." Kaito sounded breathless now. "It hadn't lasted but now I knew what had triggered it."_

_ "The full moon." Shinichi whispered, easily connecting the similarities between the start of his tiger's depression and the day that he had been almost dancing around the enclosure. _

_ "Yes." Kaito leaned back to look Shinichi in the eye. "Then it was merely a matter of counting days and plotting my escape. It was only luck that made your keys come into my possession." _

_ "That sounds about right. My luck really is terrible." Shinichi snorted. Kaito chuckled before leaning in closer toward his detective. _

_ "Now I only need to break the curse." Kaito ran the tip of his nose along Shinichi's jaw line. The situation finally seemed to catch up with the detective because he flushed bright red and pressed back into his seat. _

_ "A-and h-how exactly do you p-plan to do that?" Shinichi stuttered when Kaito merely followed his retreat back so he was nuzzling his neck._

_ "By destroying the Pandora gem." Kaito said simply, leaning back to admire the blush that covered the other's face and trailed down his neck. Cute._

_ Shinichi scowled at the smirk on Kaito's face. He mentally stomped down the blush and let a smirk of his own take over._

_ "Need any help?" Kaito almost shivered at the new tone in the detective's voice. _

_ "Sure." Kaito challenged him with his own smirk. _

_ "It's a deal then." Shinichi shrugged before jumping in surprise. Whatever he had expected it wasn't Kaito swooping down to plant a rather passionate kiss on his lips. The detective didn't realize he was responding until the other pulled back for air. Kaito leered down at the panting detective, licking his lips teasingly to draw another blush onto Shinichi's face. _

_ "Wh-what was that?" Shinichi demanded, looking away in his embarrassment. _

_ "Simply something to seal the deal." Kaito didn't mention that he had wanted to do that for weeks. He smiled fondly at the tenseness of his detective before shaking his head. _

_ "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Kaito quoted theatrically, trying to lighten the mood. Shinichi blinked at the familiar words his embarrassment dissipating in his confusion. He didn't know why Kaito was quoting Shakespeare but…_

_ "Then have my lips the sin that they have took." The detective smirked up in challenge to the man in his lap who stared at him before grinning._

_ "Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged!" Kaito leaned in again. "Give me my sin again."_

**(Flashback over!)**

A long time ago Shinichi would have blushed at the memory of those kisses but he had long since grown used to it. Kaito was nothing if not an attention whore and he clung even when he was a tiger.

"You awake Kudou?" Hattori's voice drifted over to him making him raise his head.

"Yeah." Shinichi smiled gently at the relived sigh that flouted over from Kaito's cell. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. So is tha' blondie." The man on Shinichi's right jerked at the man.

"My name is Hakuba Saguru." The foreigner growled.

"What were you doing on that ship Hakuba-san?" Shinichi asked seriously.

"That is classified." Hakuba huffed. Shinichi sighed at Hattori's annoyed growl before looking over at Kaito.

"Are you ok, Kai?" Shinichi's voice softened with concern.

The answering purr made the detective smile.

"Can you get out?"

The purr broke off before it became a whimper.

"That's fine. We'll figure something out." Shinichi reassured.

"Are you talking to that tiger?" Hakuba asked, incredulous.

"… Yes." Shinichi scowled as he felt the blond shift.

"Is he… all there?" Hakuba murmured to Hattori.

"More there than you are, aho." Hattori snorted. "Kudou, ya' got any ideas?"

"One moment." Shinichi said calmly. His hands twisted and turned, slowly sliding out of the ropes binding his wrists. He hissed quietly as his hands came free, the air on his new rope burns causing stinging sensations. "Got it."

"Good. Now untie us." Hakuba said. Shinichi ignored him and stood up before moving over to the door of Kaito's cage.

The tiger whimpered when he saw his mate's new wounds. He pressed his muzzle through the bars to lick at the irritated red skin.

"I'm fine." Shinichi murmured as he studied the cell door's lock. It was a fairly simple lock, one he could easily pick. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a lock pick smirking as he did, these criminals were really stupid, before he began to work.

"What are you doing?" Hakuba yelped, aghast that Shinichi was actually working to release a tiger while they had nothing to stop him if he decided to attack.

"Shut up! Do ya' want them ta' come back?" Hattori hissed. "Hurry it up, Kudou!"

"There." Shinichi let the cell door swing open and laughed when Kaito knocked him over to nuzzle at his cheek. "Kai, escape first."

The tiger huffed but let the detective sit up. Shinichi kissed the top of the cat's head before leading him over to the others. Kaito easily nipped at the ropes until fell away. Hakuba stared in surprise as Hattori rubbed his wrists and smiled at the tiger.

"Thanks Kuroba. Now let's get out of here!" The dark-skinned detective moved toward the door with Hakuba trailing behind him.

They both stopped, however, when Kaito let out a small growl and shook his head. Shinichi gasped before glancing around.

"It's here?" he hissed.

Kaito bowed his head in a nod. Shinichi smirked as he turned to face the two by the door.

"You go and call for help. We'll catch up." Hattori nodded at the orders before tugging a protesting Hakuba out with him.

"Let's go." Shinichi said and Kaito purred. The tiger began to pad silently down to the other end of the storage room with the detective following close behind. Soon enough they reached another door; inside the room was a pedestal with a large blue jewel resting on it.

As soon as Kaito saw the gem he whimpered in pain, his head throbbing sharply.

"Kai…" Shinichi moved forward but Kaito's small growl stopped him. They stared at each other for a moment before Shinichi sighed and turned to glare at the stone.

"Alright." The detective muttered. Slowly, he approached the pedestal, not even pausing when he saw the gem flash red in warning. Odd sparks shot toward his hand as he reached forward to grab the rock.

He barely noticed the way his nails sharpened into claws focused as he was on the jewel that had caused his Kaito so much pain. Sparks flowed over the detective's fingers when he wrapped his hand around the flashing gem, Anger caused him to lift the stone high in the air before bringing it down, smashing Pandora against the rock solid ground.

Kaito roared as the gem shattered, the sound morphing into a scream before cutting off completely. Shinichi panted, his hand stinging, as he turned to look at his tiger.

He felt the strength go out of his legs when he saw the boy leaning against the wall behind him. Kaito. His Kaito. His Kaito who was human and smiling weakly at him.

"Hey Shin-chan." The boy's voice was feeble and breathless. Shinichi savored the sound.

"Hey Kai." The detective stepped over to his mate and crouched in front of the tiger-turned-man.

"Kiss?" Kaito tipped his head cutely; the dim light revealing his cat-like indigo eyes. It seemed the curse left some side effects.

"Later." Shinichi chuckled at Kaito's pout. "Let's get out of here first."

"Fine." Kaito reached up to wrap his arms around his mate's neck. "But you owe me a kiss. And don't forget the interest."

"Deal." Shinichi lifted him up. Kaito grinned and leaned forward to peck his cheek.

"A kiss to seal the deal."

_**-I love cats but I could never eat a whole one.-**_

**There you are! The sequel to Zoo! I didn't really want to write it but inspiration hit me so…**

**Poison: Why was Hakuba in there?**

**Because I like Hakuba!**

**Hua: I don't really understand his purpose though…**

**He was like a secret agent or something that was looking into the illegal organization that just happened to possess Pandora. **

**Hoshi: Is that flashback the reason why the collection is labeled T?**

**Yeah. *blushes***

**Sketchy: How did Hattori find out about Kaito?**

**Well…**

**Omake:**

Shinichi shot up as a scream echoed around the house. He snatched up the baseball bat by his bed before bolting downstairs. A kick to the kitchen door and he was in the room, his bat at the ready. The scene that met him made him pause.

Hattori was on the counter, a few plates held in his hands like throwing stars.

Kaito, in his tiger form, was frozen in mid-swipe, string at Shinichi in surprise. Broken plates littered the ground around him.

Shinichi groaned, facepalming, and lowered his weapon. Kaito purred in amusement, picking his way through the dish shards and curling around his detective affectionately.

Shinichi had some explaining to do. Sometimes he really hated his life.


	45. Soul

Why the hell was this so hard to do?

It was simple! Go in kill the dude and get out. Easy peesy.

So why was he standing in the middle of a flower garden having a staring contest with a blank slate like this boy. This boy who looked so much like himself. This boy who almost seemed to glow in the moonlight, his pure white yukata making the paleness of his skin obvious. This boy who looked like he could see right through him, right into his heart. As if he could see right into his very soul.

The assassin barely covered the scoff that bubbled up at that last thought.

Soul? He didn't have a soul! Someone like him, who was born for the simple purpose of killing, didn't have a soul. He couldn't bear to even consider that he had one. It tore him up inside to think that he had a choice.

His attention snapped back to his target the moment he started moving.

The boy's blank stare had changed, morphing into a small and welcoming smile. His movements were slow, obvious, like the assassin was a scared wild animal that could attack at any second. Well, the dark chuckle that slid through his mind was bitter, he supposed he was.

"Hello." The boy's tone was soft. His movements didn't hesitate as he approached the tense man and his voice betrayed no fear or negative thought. "Are you here to kill me?"

"…" The assassin did speak. It had been drilled into him many times not to talk or make any noise. The boy merely smiled gently, as if he was sympathetic, before he reached out to the side to pluck a pure white rose from the bush next to him.

"You know, roses are beautiful. A perfect mix of innocence and danger." The boy lifted the flower to his nose to breathe in the scent. "A protective cover within the leaves, hidden and cared for, but when it is plucked one must be careful. The rose now must protect itself. It must attack to survive with hope that it can live without fear."

The assassin started at the scent of blood that drifted to him. The boy smiled sadly, pulling away a finger to show off the thin trail of claret that flowed out from a small puncture wound.

"Some will only watch the pretty bloom. They are cautious not to touch the thorns that are designed to keep them away. It takes a very… special person to continue despite the wounds the scared floret will inflict. Perhaps the petals are merely waiting for the right butterfly to come."

The assassin didn't dare to move as the boy stepped closer to him than anyone had ever come before. He couldn't even breathe as the entity he was sure was a spirit (because, well, what else could he be?) raised a hand to brush his cheek, tracing his jaw line with only a whisper of a touch before retreating.

"That lonely rose can only hope for a fearless butterfly." Another caress and the rose was behind the assassin's ear, sitting there as if it belonged.

When the boy stepped back and away the killer longed to cry out, to pull the other back to him, to hold him close and listen to his heartbeat. How could this boy, this beautiful blank boy, pull out that which he had tried so hard to bury?

"But for that butterfly to come close the rose must first break free of the thicket. The butterfly can not reach the rose while he is trapped within those leaves. He is too weak, too cautious, to pierce that wall. If he tries his wings will be shredded to bits."

"… Wh-?" The assassin couldn't bear to keep his silence any longer, but as he opened his mouth a different sound cut through the night's peaceful aura.

"Botchama!" The assassin disappeared just as a young girl jogged through the garden's door.

He watched from his place high in the trees as the woman moved over to the boy, his target-that-wasn't. The boy stared sadly at the spot the killer once occupied before turning to look at the girl beside him.

"What is it?" The boy murmured though the assassin could hear every word.

"Shujin-sama* told you to stay indoors!" the young maid ushered the boy towards the compound nervously. "It is dangerous at night."

"… Hai, I know." The boy sighed before letting that blank look settle on his face again. "Tell mother I apologize. I merely wished to see the roses in the moonlight."

The assassin tensed as the boy gazed around at the trees before allowing the girl to herd him indoors. The killer's hand drifted upward as the doors closed to pluck the rose from behind his ear. In the dimness of the tree's shade he was able to see that the blossom, instead of white, was a very pale pink.

His eyes narrowed before closing serenely. After a moment he let them slide open again, a new fire burning within their depths.

It seemed he had a bramble he had to escape. Of course, that was only if his pretty butterfly was waiting for him.

_**-Jimmy was a chemist's son. But Jimmy is no more. Because what Jimmy thought was H2O was H2SO4.-**_

**Is this as poetic as I think it is?**

**Poison: Poetic?**

**Hua: I'm confused. Who is Kaito and who is Shinichi?**

**They could be either one I guess… I'm actually interested to know who you guys pictured in the roles! Review your opinions!**

**Hoshi: Why the rose and butterfly metaphor? **

**I didn't really plan for it! It just kind of happened…**

**Sketchy: There haven't been a lot of 'verse drabbles in a while…**

**If you guys really what to read a particular 'verse you can request! I just wanted to expand the subjects a little. **

***Shujin means 'mistress' at least according to google translate…**

**P.S.: Light pink roses mean admiration of enduring grace and happiness in company.**


	46. Hoop

**(Same 'verse as Water)**

Shinichi wasn't sure exactly when his watching had started all he knew was that he couldn't, didn't want to, stop. Some part of his mind was trying to convince himself it was that habit he had picked up from his evening job, after all Spade couldn't risk being unobservant, but he knew it wasn't. At some point his analytical profiling had morphed into an affectionate gaze. Instead of picking out his nervous ticks and predicting his reactions Shinichi found himself memorizing the sound of his laugh and admiring how the sun glanced off of his hair, making the chestnut locks glow.

"Shinichi, Earth to Shinichi. Come in Shinichi." A hand waved in front of his eyes cutting off his view of his cute Mahou-tantei. The teen blinked before glancing up at the girl attached to the hand.

"What is it Ran?" Shinichi straightened up in his chair, giving the girl a charming smile.

"You've been so out of it recently." Ran quirked an eyebrow, glancing at the magician who was currently at the center of a crowd of students. "Could it be because of Kuroba-kun?"

Shinichi internally twitched at mischievous tone in the brunette's voice before smirking flirtatiously. He reached forward and caught a few strands of the girl's hair making her lean slightly over his desk. The boy leaned in until his mouth was right by her ear.

"I wonder," He breathed, "if Araide-sensei knows that you wear pink pokadotted panties."

The fist Ran brought down just barely missed Shinichi's head though it did break the desk in half.

"Shiiiiiiiniiiiiiichiiiii…" The way Ran drew out his name promised pain and maybe a few broken bones. The crowd by the window had turned to watch the two as they started to run around the room, the collateral damage growing with each dodged punch.

Shinichi twitched when one karate chop got too close to his head. He quickly decided it was best if he got out of the classroom fast. Just as he started for the door it opened to reveal the newest transfer student to the class, and the newest annoyance of Spade, Hattori Heiji.

"Hi!" Shinichi clapped a hand on his shoulder as he ran out the door. "Bye!"

"Eh?" Hattori started before paling when he noticed Ran charging toward him.

The dark-skinned detective barely had enough time to get out of the way before the enraged girl was out in the hallway, tearing after the fleeing boy.

Shinichi grinned as he ran from his friend even if there was only a fraction of the adrenaline that a chase with his detectives behind him. Not only was it Ran instead Mahou-tantei chasing him, but he constantly had to remind himself to pull back his speed to a normal high-schooler level. He detested having to limit himself, jumping through the hoops his civilian alias required.

A loud battle cry behind him made the thief instinctively duck just in time to avoid a book to the back of the head.

Right. Angry Ran pursuing him. Not the time for thinking.

Shinichi burst out of the school's doors just as the dismissal bell rang. As he sprinted away, mocking laughter egging his enraged friend on, he was unaware of the indigo eyes watching him.

_**-Crap + Fan = ?-**_

**Hey a Spade'verse! I think this one would come before Water, ne?**

**Poison: I wonder if Ran would have to pay for the broken desk…**

**Hua: Nah, she'd just threaten Shinichi into paying.**

**Hoshi: Poor Hattori almost got run over.**

**Sketchy: That would have actually been funny to see. **

**Hmmmm…**

**Omake:**

Kaito blinked in childish curiosity at the unconscious man on the ground. The magician was crouch so chin could rest on his knees making him look like a toddler watching an interesting bug. He slowly tipped his head to one side making many of the female students internally squealed at the cuteness of the boy's pose.

Slowly, he held up a finger before poking his fellow detective's cheek in an effort to wake him up. It had no effect.

A sudden loud sound made the surrounding crowd jump but Kaito just smiled and pulled Hattori's cell phone out of his pocket. The magician pushed a few of the buttons and read the message.

"Hey Hakuba?" Kaito let his smile morph into a devious grin.

"Wh-what?" The blond tried to say while reigning in his snickers.

"Do you think Mouri-chan is capable of murder?" Kaito asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Kudou-kun just sent Hattori a text saying that it was the karate otaku on Beika Street with a lead pipe."


	47. Book

Usually when Shinichi entered his home after his college classes were done Kaito was there with a bright grin and a large cup of black coffee. It didn't matter that Kaito's classes ran later than his own or that neither of them owned a car. Of course Yukiko had offered to buy them one once they had started living together but for some odd reason Kaito had protested rather vigorously against the idea. Shinichi was still trying to find the meaning behind the weirdly sympathetic look Yuusaku had given the thief.

Normally the other boy would drag him to the couch and cuddle him for a while as he nursed the always warm mug of caffeine. That was normal.

What wasn't normal was Kaito trying to wrestle some wrapping paper around a package as a snowy white owl watched him from the windowsill.

Shinichi stared blankly at the thief, taking in the pieces of tape stuck in his hair (how did that get there?) and the piles of ripped wrapping paper scattered around the library floor. The detective shifted his eyes from his boyfriend to the owl that looked too amused to be a normal owl. After a moment he let his eyes fall back to the struggling magician again.

"… Do I have any wrapping paper left?" Shinichi finally asked, making the messy (well messier) magician look over his shoulder at the man behind him.

"Hi Shin-chan! You wouldn't know anything about wrapping presents, would you?" Kaito ignored the detective's earlier question in favor of standing and glomping said detective.

"How is it that you can set up all kinds of complex mechanisms designed to trip up determined police officers but you can't handle wrapping a simple present?" Shinichi asked as he supported the boy wrapped around him.

"But that's my hobby!" Kaito pulled away from kissing his boyfriend's neck to look at him with shock. "That stuff's easy! I'm no good with mundane things like this!"

The thief gestured back to the box that was covered in uneven sheets of decorative paper and tape as if it was proof enough. In some ways it was.

"… When did you get the owl?" Shinichi shifted the attention from the wrapping disaster to the owl that was watching them in interest.

"I didn't! She's the one who's gonna deliver my present!" Kaito laughed as if the idea of the snowy bird belonging to him was ridicules.

"Who are you sending the present to?" Shinichi rolled his eyes and dropped his cling-on to try and save the wrapping paper.

"My cousin Potter Harry!" Kaito crossed his legs into a comfortable position to watch Shinichi rescue his mess of a present.

"Who?" Shinichi murmured in half-interest, frowning at the tape that refused to let go of his finger. Kaito snickered at the petulant scowl on Shinichi's face as he reached over to snag the piece before sticking it into his hair.

Shinichi blinked at the odd action. _So that's how that got there…_

"Potter Harry. You haven't heard of him? He's quite famous in Britain." Kaito prattled as he watched Shinichi carefully peal the tape pieces off of the parcel, sticking them in his hair when the other handed them over.

"Now that you mention it I did read something about him in _the Night Owl_." Shinichi nodded. The Night Owl was a magazine/newspaper that reported international news of the… underground world, similar to _the Daily Prophet_ in London but not as corrupt.

"Anyways, his birthday is coming up soon so Hedwig dropped by to pick up his gift. We should be quick though. She still has to stop off at his friends' houses." Kaito clapped when Shinichi held out the present, perfectly wrapped and ready to send.

"I see. What did you get him?" Shinichi asked as he snagged the 'To:, From:' sticker was holding out to him.

"Let's see… a few homemade cookies, some chocolate truffles, and some books on Japanese mystical creatures." Kaito ticked off his fingers as Shinichi stuck the label on the package and wrote out Kaito's name.

"You sure she can carry all of that?" Shinichi handed the present to Kaito.

"Of course she can." Kaito laughed, scanning the label. Suddenly he pouted and flicked his wrist making the pen Shinichi had been using appear in his hand. "You missed a name."

"I did?" Shinichi blinked and glanced at the names. Kuroba Kaito and Potter Harry. "No I didn't."

"Yeah you did.~" Kaito singsonged before he jotted down 'Kudou Shinichi' after his own name. "There perfect."

"He knows about me?" Shinichi blinked as Kaito skipped over to the owl, giving her the box as well as a pat on the head before sending her off.

"He will. I also included a letter, just like I do every year." Kaito said happily. Shinichi felt his face pale.

"D-Did you?" The detective's mind started to point out that Kaito had waited to tell him that until Hedwig was gone.

"Uh huh." Kaito turned to face him. Shinichi could feel the whiteness of his skin. "Dear Harry-kun. My life so far is fine. I don't know why you were worrying about college so much mine is so fun! There have been some changes though. Snake-teme has finally been caught, the Black Organization is soon to fall, and my new boyfriend is going to be the one to take them down. Oh yeah! Did I tell you? Tantei-kun finally confessed! It was so adorable! His face got all red and-!"

Whatever else Kaito was going to quote was broken off as Shinichi flicked his hand at the sadistic magician casting an emotionally powered _silencio_ charm that stopped the flow of embarrassing words rather efficiently. Kaito blinked at his suddenly muted voice before throwing the detective a rather suggestive grin as if to say 'so that's how you want to play'. The detective couldn't help but wonder how a man with bits of tape stuck in his hair could still pull off 'intimidating' but if anyone could do it, it would be Kaito.

As the magician stalked toward his blushing boyfriend Shinichi couldn't help wishing it was a normal day.

**(Line break!)**

Harry laughed uproariously as he nibbled on one of the many truffles that had been within the present his cousin had sent him. On his lap was a thick, almost novel sized, booklet of pages all filled with the stories from Kaito's heists. Apparently his new boyfriend was just so much fun to tease.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione looked at her friend over the top of the thick tome on her lap. Apparently she wasn't the only one who had mastered expansion charms because Kaito had stuffed the box with enough books and candies to open both a chocolate shop and a library.

"Kaito got a new 'toy'." Harry's tone implied enough to make Hermione flush lightly. Ron hadn't seemed to hear them as he didn't even twitch from his spread-eagled pose on the floor. Hermione followed Harry's gaze and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Every year." She shook her head. "Sometimes I think he sends those candies just to test Ron's eating capacity."

"And he always eats himself into a sugar coma." Harry chuckled, eyeing the pile of wrappers beside the redhead. "At least it's always funny when the sugar rush hits him."

_**-Can you blow all of those candles out or should we call the fire department?-**_

**Ahem. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! Today is Harry Potter's birthday and as such I have dedicated this chappie to him! (I wanted to do some for Shinichi and Kaito too but I was too late…)**

**Kaito is related to Harry's dad in some strange and complex way. **

**Poison: How is Kaito going to get that tape out of his hair?**

**Shinichi can help him. **

**Hua: So when is this supposed to be?**

**Idk. Sixth year? **

**Hua: Then why are Hermione and Ron together?**

**Because we writers can bend the very fabric of a universe so it suits our needs. So there!**

**Hoshi: So Shinichi and Kaito have magic too?**

**Why not? Different cultures, different magic right?**

**Sketchy: What does Ron on a sugar rush look like?**

**Omake:**

Fred (**I just couldn't kill him!**) and George laughed as they watched Percy fight with the garden gnomes. It wasn't their fault the gnome had snatched the ring Percy was going to use to propose to his girlfriend with.

A sudden flash of red made them aware of the danger they were in right before they were hoisted up into the air and thrown into the pond by the Burrow.

As the two sputtered and shook they heard Percy yelp. A quick glance was share between the two before they spun on the spot and vanished with a crack.

Harry and Hermione were rolling on the floor after watching Ron magick the twins into the pond. The sound of dripping made them cut off their laughter and slowly look up.

"Having fun?" George, the only way to tell was by the lopsided ear, smiled kindly down at the two members of the Golden Trio.

"Seems so." Fred's voice and face completely matched his brother's. The chilling aura they emitted made Harry and Hermione shiver in fear.

"Maybe-."

"-they need-."

"-to be taught a lesson." The twins finished their mantra together as they reached toward the younger pair.

Harry and Hermione's screams echoed in everyone's ears for days.


	48. Map

Four figures stood around what looked like the twisted remains of a car. The trees that surrounded the group did nothing to stave off the rain that pounded down on them, soaking them to the bone. Gravel crunched beneath feet as one of the figures turned to face the others.

"Well," Kaito's smile was obviously strained, "this sucks."

"No really?" Aoko snapped at him as she brushed at the bangs stuck to her forehead in frustration.

"I had no idea you were that well versed in spotting the obvious, Kuroba." Hakuba snarled.

"Now, now." Toichi held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Don't fight."

"What are we going to do?!" Aoko turned on the elder Kuroba. "We're lost, we're cold, it's raining, and the others have probably already left without us!"

"This road has to lead somewhere." Toichi pointed out with a grin.

"So you're suggesting we just walk until we reach a house?" Hakuba raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"We are in the middle of nowhere! We have no idea how far away the next house is!"

"It's better than dying of pneumonia in the middle of the woods." Kaito twitched at the tone Hakuba was using towards his older brother. Toichi glanced at his little brother in concern before shrugging.

"Which way do we go then?" Aoko sighed in defeat, wrapping her arms around herself as if hoping it could off the shivers running up her spine.

"That way!" Kaito pointed up the road at the exact same time that Toichi pointed the way they had come. They blinked before grinning and shrugging.

"Ok! That way then!" They both pointed the opposite way. Aoko couldn't help but giggle at the frighteningly similar looks of surprise on the brother's faces. Hakuba merely looked up at the sky as if he was questioning why the gods had decided to punish him like this before wrapping an arm around Aoko and starting off down the road while trying to protect the girl from the rain.

"Let's just move." He grumbled. The Kurobas watched him walk away from them for a moment before sharing a mischievous grin.

"Look at that Niichan! 'Kuba-kun is taking the lead!" Kaito crowed teasingly after the walking couple as he began following them.

"Oh but look at how closely he is holding her Otouto-chan!" Toichi wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders and dramatically gestured to the two ahead of them. "They do say a kiss beneath the moon or in the rain is truly romantic."

"But together Niichan?" Kaito put a finger to his chin in a childishly innocent pose. "Don't you find that rather lacking?"

"'Tis true my dear." Toichi theatrically winked at his brother. "But don't tell that to the dear baroness. This may be our knight's only chance to gather her up in his arms-."

"-and place a loving kiss upon her lips?" Kaito looked at the couple ahead of them in mock-shock. He wasn't entirely sure but he thought he saw Hakuba's ears turn red. "Do you think it will really happen, Niichan?!"

"Aye, child. It seems he may not need that rebound we were hoping for." Toichi made a pose as if he was going to faint. "All of our hard work was a waste!"

"It can't be true Niichan!" Kaito gasped.

"Can't you two be quiet?!" Hakuba yelled back at them, physically turning around to glare at the boys behind him.

"Why I never!" Kaito cried.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to eavesdrop?" Toichi pouted at Hakuba who looked as if his voice box wasn't working quite right.

"Ignore them Hakuba-kun. They feed off of attention." Aoko tugged on her companion's arm.

"Oh, Aoko. You don't mean that, do you?" Kaito looked as if he was going to cry. Aoko shot him a dark glare and started dragging Hakuba up the road. Toichi finally broke down into laughter leaning on his younger brother heavily as he guffawed.

"Do you see why you just had to come along now?" Kaito chuckled.

"Yes, yes! That toy you've picked up is truly hilarious." Toichi snickered. "Where do you think I could get one?"

"I'm afraid they've become something of a rarity these days. Although I don't mind sharing the dear detective. Just as long as you don't break him of course." Kaito winked at his older brother. The other boy nodded sagely.

"You think so terribly of me as to expect a broken toy?" Toichi's voice was shocked but his face was teasing.

"It wouldn't be the first time my dear." Kaito laughed.

"… Are you sure you're ok, Kai?" Toichi asked after a moment, hugging the smaller boy tighter when he noticed the shivers he was obviously trying to cover.

"Fine, Niichan." Kaito sighed affectionately.

"And Kid-kun?" Toichi's voice dropped to a low murmur. Kaito's smile stiffened slightly.

"He is berating me rather harshly for not thinking to bring an umbrella." The boy's eyes moved to glare at the spot to his left. "As if I could have possibly known that it was going to pour like this."

After a small pause he groaned and covered his eyes in exhaustion. A nudge from Toichi had him peeking from beneath his hand.

"Apparently I need to _'take Koizumi-hime a little more seriously'_." Kaito's voice dropped down to a lower, more mature, tone that Toichi always took to be the phantom's voice.

"Is that what she wanted to talk to you about?" Toichi blinked, recalling the oddly put-out expression the self-proclaimed witch had had when she'd pulled Kaito aside to talk to him before they parted.

"Apparently, but it really is hard to understand her when she uses that mysterious 'riddle-speak'." Kaito crossed his arms and pouted. "I swear she gets some sort of sick amusement out of watching me try and figure out her meaning."

A pensive expression found its way onto the teen's face as his eyes glassed over slightly, a usual sign that his phantom-friend was speaking to him. Toichi only knew this because of the amount of time he had lived with the boy.

**(In this Kid is actually the thief's name, not a title, so it isn't all capitalized)**

There has never been a time where Kaito didn't have Kid around him. The boys' parents had never really paid much attention to their children, as caught up as they were in their work lives, so Toichi had taken it upon himself to raise Kaito like a son. It was a rather strange thing for a three year old to do but Toichi had never really been normal. He was always a little too mature, too intelligent, for him to be labeled as a 'child'.

When Kaito had started talking the older brother had never thought it concerning that he would sometimes find him having in depth conversations (well as in depth as a babbling toddler could get) with the air next to him, taking pauses in between as if someone was replying to him. Once Toichi had asked Kaito who he was talking to exactly and the shocked expression that had answered him had left him laughing and giggling for hours. The idea that no one else could see the man that followed him like a shadow had never really occurred to the other boy. They had spent that afternoon debating what Kid actually was, a ghost or a figment of Kaito's imagination. Later on Toichi had confirmed that he wasn't a ghost, at least if current ghost hunting studies were anything to go on, so the two had just decided to let it be.

Kid was actually one of the reasons why the brothers no longer lived in the same house as their parents. During Toichi's short stint at private school, where he had ended up expelled for being 'too disruptive' (the only thing they could have called the plague of pranks he had unleashed), the older couple (Toichi refused to call them 'parents', deciding to call them by their first names with a distinctly distant politeness) had found out about Kaito's 'imaginary friend' when they'd been called in for a conference with the boy's preschool teacher. Apparently a few of the other kids had made fun of him and his 'friend' so much that he refused to speak to anyone his own age. The resulting therapy sessions and demeaning lectures had worn on Kaito's mind until he'd closed off completely, no talking or registering anything. That was the only time Toichi had ever felt that he'd met Kid.

He had been begging at his brother's bedroom door, trying to get him to go downstairs to eat something, when the child's door had opened a crack to show one clear indigo eye. Toichi had stared openmouthed as Kid, using Kaito's body, told him everything that had happened while he was away at his private school.

After that it only took one short trip downtown and a long emancipation process for Toichi to get his little brother out and away from those horrid people. He was able to get a family friend to let them room at his house, close to the school they both attended as well as Toichi's new job, until the teen had graduated. Soon enough they were living in an affordable apartment and happier than they had ever been in their parent's mansion.

Toichi doubted he could have been anything other than a father figure to Kaito, the bond the two had ran deeper than any sibling relationship. It was too easy to be the boy's legal guardian, though many other parents had commented how exhausting it must be to look after that bundle of energy. But, well…

He had always been a bit strange.

**(Kaito POV, launch!)**

"Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day… I can't think of the rest." Kaito rolled his eyes internally at the mirror image, because the only thing really different between them was the monocle perched on the other's face, next to him. One comment about wanting to think about something else and the other was singing song after song right into his ear.

_'Something about going outside?' _Kaito thought back in amusement.

"But we are outside…" Kid said thoughtfully. Kaito snickered behind his mask, one he had created specifically to hide his reactions to his invisible friend from others, while he merely shivered from the cold on the outside. The arm his older brother had around his shoulders tightened slightly and a glance up at Toichi's face clued him into his brother's thoughts easily. Only the brothers could tell what the other was thinking because their masks were so very similar. In fact Kaito could tell Toichi was debating whether or not he should give his coat to Kaito like Hakuba had done for Aoko.

One glance between the two easily conveyed his refusal of the extra layer. No matter how cold it was he wasn't going to make his beloved older brother give him his jacket. It wasn't as if another layer was going to get him out of getting sick at this point.

"Oi! You guys!" Aoko's shout made the brothers look up to see the girl waving at them.

"Hai Aoko-hime?" Toichi asked teasingly.

"There's a house a few more yards down the road." Hakuba called. "There are lights on as well."

"Awesome!" Kaito cheered, punching a fist into the air. "Onward then!"

"To adventure?" Toichi asked with Kid echoing him.

"Adventure and beyond!" Kaito laughed.

"A Buzz Lightyear parody?" Kid chuckled.

_'… Why is it surprising that you know Buzz?' _Kaito wondered to himself.

"Well I am kind of an infinity and I am kind of in the beyond." Kid pointed out.

_'A joke?'_ Inner Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"Of sorts." Kid smirked and glanced ahead only to stop dead in his tracks. The suddenness of the action made Kaito pause in surprise looking back at his invisible friend curiously.

_'Kid?'_ Kaito asked, confused by the other's glazed eyes.

"What is it Kaito?" Toichi's voice broke through and Kaito jerked his head up to see his brother looking back the way they had come as if he was expecting to see something. Kaito glanced at Kid in concern. Kid flicked his hand in a gesture to continue walking.

"Nothing." Kaito sighed, turning to look at the others. "I just thought I heard something."

_'Come in soon ok?'_ Kaito sent the concerned thought to Kid before Toichi tugged him up towards the house.

**(Kid memory 1!)**

'_Damn it! How the hell did they figure it out so fast?' Kid growled to himself as a glance toward the ground only showed the flashing of police car lights. It was as if they hadn't even tried to follow the dummy he'd released earlier. _

_ His thief instincts screamed curses and the like at him; ordering him to land, to disappear quickly and quietly. He forced his eyes to leave the flashing red glimmer tracing down the streets as he scanned the city for a safe place to land and change without being seen. Sometimes he really hated his attention seeking nature. Why did he think that a white suit was something a thief should wear?_

_ Oh yeah. His former master was Arsen__é__ Lupin. That explained it._

_ Back to the task at hand._

_ The sight of an angled roof surrounded by trees had him spiraling down to land before he really thought it through but the moment he touched down he changed into a black outfit, standard amateur thief attire. The sirens were getting closer but Kid's confidence was returning making him do a showy little flip off the side of the roof, attaching a thin cable hook to the gutter so he stopped right at the level of one of the windows. A few well-practiced finger tricks and the window slid open allowing him in. _

_ Once he was on solid ground again Kid reached out and undid the hook. He couldn't leave any evidence of his presence behind, who knows what the police would accuse these people of if he left anything behind. _

_ Not to say they would but it was better to be safe rather than sorry, ne?_

_ A quick movement to close the window, as well as redo the lock, before the thief turned to take in the room around him. Bookshelves lined every wall surface available, even the door had a small hanging shelf on it, and every single inch of open space on the wooden ledges was used, though even that didn't seem to be enough room if the piles of books scattered around the floor were any indication. A quick scan of the book titles made Kid gulp slightly. He had just broken into the home of someone who had hundreds of books on criminal tracking and law as well as psychology and detective novels. _

_ 'Right you're in, now get out.' Kid nodded to himself. A quick sprint across the room, careful not to knock over anything important, and he was out in the hallway, heading for the staircase. His feet padded softly on the carpeted floor as he sprinted down the stairs. As he reached the finally step the sound of tapping keys made him pause and turn to see the open doorway to his right. _

_ The front door was so very close but suddenly his curiosity was so much stronger than his pesky survival instincts. _

_ Kid forcefully ignored his fight-or-flight reflex that was screaming at him to hightail it out of there and slowly crept over to the door. _

_ "Idiots." A high soprano voice snorted quietly making Kid stiffen slightly. The tapping of keys started up again, the voice's owner's irritation obvious by the harsh clicking as they pressed the keys too hard. Kid blinked when he peeked into the room to see the glow of a computer coming from the other side of a plushy sofa chair. _

_ "Honestly. He's never gone toward the harbor before. Why do they think he'll go there now?" Kid slowly grinned as he connected the dots swiftly. Whoever this was, they were the consultant that had been plotting with his police force. The thief quietly changed back into his trademarked suit before creeping into the room to look over the sofa's edge. _

_ Sometimes on heists Kid would find something so odd that most people would blink or do a double-take or even rub their eyes to check if they were functioning properly but he would only smile and act as if it didn't affect him, because it didn't. He supposed this was one of these times. _

_ Most other people would find the image of a young child sitting with their legs tucked against his chest as he reached around them to type something onto the laptop in front of him strange in some way. They might see the boy's mature scowl, which set off the thick glasses he wore nicely, as odd and avoid him but it only made Kid want to tease him until he was close to snapping just to see what he would do. _

_ In fact the only thing odd to him about the boy to him was his formal outfit. Maybe it was just him but a dark blue jacket over a dressy, button-up shirt did not scream 'child' to him, especially when the jacket/button shirt combo was paired with a red bowtie. _

_ "Baka-keibu! You're disobeying a direct order!" the boy growled making Kid glance at the glowing screen to see something akin to tracking software. _

_ "What's he doing?" Kid asked. _

_ "The idiot is moving toward the docks even though I've told him time and time again that Kid has never gone near water if he could help it. Why would he change that now?" The child responded. Kid grinned at the absent, yet angry, reply he was given. The silly boy wasn't even aware that he was speaking out loud._

_ "But wouldn't that be a good move then? He could arrange a boat or something and sail out before changing his appearance to one of a fisherman. Or maybe the winds are just right and he could use his hang-glider to fly right over the channel." Kid thought out loud, a habit he had picked up when planning out heists. _

_ "No." The boy shook his head. "He's probably too afraid of crashing or dropping his prize. Kid is too cautious to go over water." _

_ "Hm. That's probably right." Kid didn't mention that he was absolutely terrified of anything that lived in water. An odd trait that had something to do with a childhood trauma that involved a lake and a broken flouty toy._

_ …But that was a different story._

_ "Where is he?" the boy murmured into his knees. _

_ "Closer than you'd think.~" Kid smiled as he singsonged the words cheerfully. _

_ "Eh?" The boy blinked before tearing his eyes away from the screen to look up into Kid's face as the thief peered down at him with a friendly grin. _

_ "Playing cops and robbers, bouya?" Kid teased at the boy's blank expression. _

_ "… Eh?" The child blinked. _

_ "Would you believe me if I told you I know where Kid is?" the thief snickered. _

_ "Kid…?" The boy's whisper was so full of surprise Kid couldn't help himself. _

_ "Why the surprise?" Kid changed his expression easily into one of pure innocence. "Everyone in the area knew this frivolous wizard was going to rest his wings in this town."_

_ "Wh-What the hell?!" the boy leapt off of the sofa, knocking the laptop to the ground, and faced him with an accusatory stance. _

_ "Che." Kid scoffed. "Children today. No sense of respect for their elders." _

_ "How did you get in?!" the boy demanded, a delightfully adorable flush lighting up his face angrily. _

_ "You left a window open." Kid smiled amiably pointing behind him toward the stairs. _

_ "… No I didn't." The boy said after thinking for a moment. _

_ "Oh?" Kid's smile never changed but the boy tensed. _

_ "You broke in through a window?!" _

_ "Nothing gets by you, ne? By the way your library is a bit messy. Perhaps I could leave you the number of a housekeeper?" Kid could barely hold back snickers at the expressions flashing across the other's face. _

_ "Y-you… m-my library?!" The soprano voice was squeaking in outrage. _

_ "You know, where all those books are." Kid waved a hand toward the ceiling. "A very nice collection, although you do seem to be missing the Arsené Lupin series." _

_ The paperweight that suddenly flew at his head made the thief duck to avoid being brained by a rock shaped like a dog, effectively cutting off any other teases the he wanted to throw. Kid laughed happily at the attack as he sprinted backward into the hallway to avoid being hit by the multitude of things flying at him. The child followed him out into the corridor, taking off after him like a hellhound. Kid easily loped out the front door and into the forest surrounding the house. A few gymnastic-like moves found him up high in a tree almost like a cat. _

_ "Ne, bouya?" Kid whistled to the boy below him, as the child broke through the underbrush, to grab his attention. _

_ "What?!" The child's tone was scathing but it only made Kid laugh. _

_ "Could I know your name? I do need to know who to address my next note to." Kid bent at the waist and leaned back on his heels, somehow still able to stay on the branch. _

_ "Why would I give my name to a thief?" The sneer did nothing to depress the thief however as he just smiled. _

_ "Then a game it shall be. Au revoir, Tantei-kun. We shall meet again." Kid flicked his wrist in an odd show of his magical skills, usually he didn't do mundane things like this, before throwing the resulting blue rose to the child. _

_ "What the-?" The boy caught the flower easily, staring at it in surprise, before looking up to find that the thief had disappeared. _

_ "…" A slow smirk stretched across his lips. "Until the next time, Thief-san."_

**(End Memory)**

"But… It looks so much like…" Kid murmured to himself as he stared up at the house. In some deep part of his mind he could feel Kaito's sparking worry and sighed.

"Maybe this is when we meet again, my dear Tantei-kun."

**(What the heck are Kid and Conan?)**

Kaito smiled when he noticed Kid slipping through the front entrance's door. Around him Aoko and Hakuba huddled close as Toichi charmed the maid that had let them in. Kid easily swept over to his look-alike and slumped onto him with a sigh.

_'Something wrong?'_ Kaito thought to his friend.

"I don't know…" Kaito blinked behind his Poker Face at the uncertain wistfulness in Kid's voice. "What is To-nii doing?"

_'Maid-san told us that we could dry off and use their phone but that we couldn't stay. Niichan is trying to charm her into letting us meet with the owners of the house.'_ Kaito explained.

"If anything you could let us stay until the rain lightens up." Toichi was saying to the flustered woman.

"The only one here is Botchama and he has informed me not to let anyone in." The maid said nervously.

"Maybe we could find some kind of solution." Toichi turned up his charm to the level that no woman could resist. The maid folded within seconds.

"I-I can try. Please wait here." Kaito watched the girl walk away, keeping an eye on her until she turned into a room and out of his line of sight. After a moment a small child peeked out into the hall to study them curiously. Kaito smiled fondly as he took in the boy's overly large glasses and cute curious expression. The boy blinked before shyly ducking back into the room.

Kaito turned to question Kid about the boy but stopped when he realized that his invisible friend had been watching Toichi tease Hakuba the entire time. He too got wrapped up in the silly scene, not noticing that someone was approaching them.

"Ahem." The polite cough easily caught everyone's attention. Kaito felt his mask slam down hard to cover the bright blush that wanted to dye the color of his skin a bright red.

The young man in front of them was beautifully pale and slender in a way that gave him an aura of graceful calmness. The yukata he wore hung on his frame enough to making Kaito's mind offer images of his physique while also causing his blood to heat. It didn't really help that the other's bright blue eyes were narrowed in a charming way. Chocolate brown bangs hung in front of those pretty, pretty eyes, one of the very few upsets in the teen's otherwise neat hair. Kaito felt a soft smile push at his Poker Face's neutral grin as he noticed the adorable little cowlick at the crown of the boy's head.

"Are you the ones who were tormenting my staff?" The oddly melodious voice of the young master made Kaito immediately want to hear more.

"Torment is such a strong word…" Kaito said, drawing the attention of the room in one sentence. The other teen studied him for a moment before smirking.

"Then what would you call it?" He drawled.

"We just had an intense desire not to go back outside and stand in the rain." Kaito's smile was friendly as well as distant.

"I see." The young master nodded. A small bit of movement caught Kaito's eye, making him flick his eyes down for one moment to see the child from earlier staring at him from behind the teen. "Get them some towels Ran. I hardly want my floors to be wet."

"A-ah! Hai Botchama." The maid started and bowed once before rushing off to some inner part of the house.

"I'll grant you the use of our phone as well as lodging until the storm has passed." The man nodded when they breathed out words of thanks. "My name is Kudou Shinichi."

"I am Kuroba Kaito." Kaito grinned. "This is my older brother Kuroba Toichi, my childhood friend Nakamori Aoko, and … an acquaintance Hakuba Saguru."

"BaKaito!" Aoko smacked the back of his head. "You and I both know Hakuba-kun is your friend."

"Heaven forbid!" Kaito gasped. Aoko opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Hakuba.

"I can't help but agree with Kuroba-kun, Nakamori-chan." The detective said pleasantly. Aoko pouted at the two boys and, from the vibrations on his back, Kaito assumed that Kid was snickering up a storm.

_'Breathe.' _Kaito internally rolled his eyes.

"I…. can't!" Kid wheezed into Kaito's ear.

**(Who is the little kid?)**

Shinichi watched the group of strangers tease each other with a smile. It had been quite a while since he had seen so many people act so comfortable together. The closed thing to friendly social interaction he'd been a part of lately was that business party his parents had dragged him to. He honestly didn't know why they took him to those things; he had told them time and time again that he absolutely loathed them.

Well that isn't to say that they hated them as well. In fact his mother's response to his complaining had been 'If I'm going down I'm taking you all with me!' then she had laughed manically. The alarmed glances Shinichi and his sister, Shiho, had sent his father had only made the older man shrug.

Of course now his parents had taken Shiho to America for a vacation, one he had refused to go on, leaving the house and family responsibilities to him. Not that he minded as long as his little shadow was with him.

"Well they look like they're having fun…" Conan murmured next to him.

'_Aa.'_ Shinichi thought, tucking his hands behind his back as Ran passed out some towels. The boy he had debated with, Kaito, threw the fluffy, white cloth over his own head as well as his twin's, who had been clinging to him since Shinichi had come in. The teen's hand ruffled the towel harshly over his hair and when he pulled it away his hair was only slightly messier.

"If you will follow me, I can lead you to some rooms you can use." Shinichi smiled his host-smile. "Ran if you could make something for our guests, I'm sure they're hungry."

"I wouldn't want to be a bother…" The girl named Aoko trailed off uncomfortably.

"It isn't a bother." Ran said gently before bowing to Shinichi and moving off toward the kitchen. Shinichi watched her walk away for a moment then turned back to the strange group.

"This way please." Shinichi said, starting down the hallway. The group hurried to shuffle after him making Conan giggle.

'_What is it?'_

"They all look so stunned." Conan snickered and Shinichi rolled his eyes. When they finally reached the open room the young master slid the traditional Japanese doors open.

"Wow." Someone gasped making Shinichi smile.

"There are open rooms on either side. I'll be sure to have the staff get you some futons." Shinichi let the group into the room before bowing. "I hope you have a nice evening. I am sorry I cannot be of more help but I have something important to attend to. If you need anything be sure to ask Ran for assistance."

"Thank you." Toichi bowed gratefully. Shinichi smiled before turning away, moving back to his room.

"You do know that Megure doesn't need those files back until Friday, right?" Conan said as Shinichi entered the bedroom and walked right over to the low table by the rice paper door that was open to show the downpour outside.

'_Yes, yes. But you and I both know I won't be able to get any sleep unless I solve it.'_ Shinichi sighed as he sat quickly in front of the table so he was facing the waterfall outside. A tap of on the table's surface in front of him was all he had to do to activate the hidden mechanisms within the table. Large holographic screens appeared in front of him with pictures of crime scenes and profiles of the suspects.

"… You used up the last of those sleeping pills Yukiko got you, huh?" Conan climbed into the other's lap so he could see the screens as well as lean back against Shinichi's chest.

"Hm." Shinichi only hummed, his thoughts already diving into the case information. Conan sighed before doing the same.

When Shinichi pulled himself out of the bits of data, answer firm in his mind, it was well past midnight. He blinked the dry feeling from his eyes and looked down at Conan who was fast asleep in his lap, little hands clutching slightly at his yukata. Shinichi smiled fondly before moving the little shadow to his bed. After the child was tucked in Shinichi moved out of his room and out on to the porch. The door slid shut with a light clack behind him.

After a few moments a shadowed mop of brown hair poked into the room, glancing around quickly, and at the sight of the slumbering child the figure grinned sharply. A few steps into the room paired with the sweeping motion of shutting the door and they were alone. The figure leaned against the door for a few moments before he moved over to sit next to the boy's head.

"Tantei-kun…" Kid breathed longingly. He hesitated for only a moment before he let his hand stroke the child's silky hair affectionately. The touch made the boy twitch before he slowly opened his eyes sleepily.

"…Kid?" Conan whimpered. The sound made the thief crumple inwards slightly in a mixture of relief and guilt. It seems that the boy had missed him just as much as Kid had missed his detective.

"Hey Tantei-kun. How are you?" Kid smiled at the blank registering look Conan pinned on him before recognition bloomed on his face and he launched himself at the thief.

"Where the hell have you been, stupid thief?!" Conan snarled as he buried his face into the other's neck. Kid laughed as his arms wrapped around the boy into a tight hug.

"You know where." Kid's voice washed over the child pulling up all of the images that Conan had pushed away.

**(Conan's memory!)**

"_You are such an idiot sometimes, Kid." Conan said as he walked through the roof's doorway. The thief tipped his head back so he could see the child detective, his grin changing to an affectionate smile. _

_ "Took you a while, my dear. Did you get lost?" Kid turned back to face the full moon. The light made the outline of the thief glow like an aura and Conan couldn't help but imagine two pure white wings sprouting from the man's back. _

_ "Of course not. Your stupid inspector was holding me back." Conan moved to stand beside the thief. Kid chuckled, angling his head to look down at the child. _

_ "Excuses, excuses.~" Kid swept down in a smooth movement to scoop the detective into his arms, letting the child sit on his shoulder comfortably. _

_ "Where is it?" Conan whispered. Kid paused for a moment before flicking his free hand making a gem appear in a puff of smoke. As soon as the moonlight hit the jewel's surface it began to glow red. _

_ "Found it." Kid commented softly. _

_ "…" Conan stared at the rock before moving to kiss Kid's temple. "Now what?"_

_ "We destroy it." Kid smiled up at the child. Conan frowned sadly at Kid's false smile and leaned down to kiss him. _

_ "You don't have to pretend for me." Kid felt tears prick at his eyes as he took in his Tantei's sincere expression. Conan smiled softly at the tears and slowly wiped them away. _

_ "Well now." The two froze at the sudden, cold voice behind them. "Isn't this just so touching."_

_ "Hello Snake. I wasn't expecting you tonight." Kid's voice was calm as he slowly let Conan down, keeping the boy in front of him so he could shield him from any bullets. _

_ "So sorry I didn't send a note." Snake said as he pointed his gun at Kid. "That was a very curious reaction. Perhaps I should relieve you of your burden." _

_ "I couldn't possibly ask you to take on my burden." Kid turned to face the gunman, his hand still on Conan's shoulder to keep him out of harm's way. _

_ "I'm afraid I must insist." Snake smiled before firing. _

_ The world seemed to freeze for a moment as a high pitched scream of pain filled Kid's ears. It felt like Conan slipped away from his hand in slow motion as the child fell to the ground. Kid's Poker Face shattered and he turned his back on Snake to crouch over Conan. _

_ "Tantei-kun!" Kid yelled flipping the child onto his back to take in the bullet wound that was so very close to his heart. _

_ "K-K-id…" Conan coughed. The thief cursed and reached into his coat's inner pocket for the first-aid kit he always kept on him. His fingers fumbled for the latch making him tug his glove off. _

_ "K-id…" Conan raised a hand to clasp his fingers. "G-get th-that st-one o-out of he-re."_

_ "Hm, so you do have it…" That was the only warning before a bullet lodged itself into Kid's back, puncturing his lung. The thief teetered unsteadily before he fell forward. _

_ "NO!" Conan's gurgling shriek made Kid scrabble to hold onto his vision. His hand slid into his sleeve, pulling out the gem, before pressing it into Conan's hand. _

_ "Make a wish Tantei-kun…" Kid whispered faintly before darkness took hold. As Conan fell away as well his last sight was his beloved thief disappearing in a flash of red light. _

**(What the heck is with me and angst?)**

"Sorry it took me so long to find you." Kid whispered into Conan's hair. The child looked up at him and smiled gently.

"It's ok. Because you did find me." Conan murmured. Kid leaned down to place a kiss on the boy's lips.

"Yeah, I did."

**(To the Kaishin!)**

Kaito pouted as he wandered down the hallways, picking where to turn at random. This house needed a map. He had just gotten up to go to the bathroom and suddenly he was in the kitchen with no idea how he had gotten there.

"Eeny Meeny Miney Moe." Kaito pointed to the door at the end of the corridor. After a few minutes of educated guessing he was reduced to childish rhymes as means of navigation.

But on the bright side he had found the bathroom this way. Maybe Lady Luck would let him take advantage of her kindness to find his way back to the room he was sharing with Toichi.

He slid open the door only to pause at the scene of the outside storm.

Or maybe she was the type that didn't like to be forcibly woken.

Kaito sighed but stepped out onto the deck and closed the door. He hadn't turned back yet so why should he start now. Besides the sound of rain was soothing, although it did remind him a bit of f-f-f finny things.

The memory of the first snack Ran had brought them, sushi and onigiri with dried fish, which had made him bolt right out of the room and into the rain, making Hakuba and Aoko explode into laughter. It had required another three towels to get him dry.

Kaito shuddered and shook his head to get rid of the image of the sea critters. He wasn't even sure why he was afraid of those things but he knew it had something to do with Kid because every time he mentioned it the invisible man would go really quiet. One of these days Kaito was going to have to wrestle the information out of him.

"Excuse me." Kaito was pulled out of his musings by that voice that had entrapped him in the hallway.

"Yes?" The teen grinned, crossing his arms behind his head. "Did you need something Kudou-san?"

"I was merely wondering why you were out here." Shinichi said from his spot on some steps that led into a garden.

"I got lost." Kaito said sheepishly. Shinichi chuckled politely.

"This house can get rather confusing." He commented. "I know my mother has gotten lost many times."

"Really?" Kaito perked up in interest, something he always did when parents were mentioned.

"Yes, the last time I think was when I was 10. We ended up having to send a search party." Shinichi shook his head in amusement at Yukiko's naiveté.

"How long was she missing?" Kaito moved over to join the young master on the steps.

"Only a few days. Of course my father was the one to find her." Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Oh?" Kaito snickered. "Why the 'of course'?"

"He wasn't really all that concerned then one day he needed her for something and found her within minutes." Shinichi sighed.

"I think I'd like this guy." Kaito laughed. "He sounds a lot like Toichi!"

"Your brother?" Shinichi decided that he liked the sound of the other's laughter.

"Yup, he's that kind of person who goes at his own pace too." Kaito smiled at the thought of his brother/father figure. "In fact the only reason he came with us is because I told him Hakuba was going to be in our group."

"Hakuba-san?"

"Un, both my brother and I are rather talented pranksters." Kaito puffed up with pride as if being a nuisance was something to show off. "I told him about all of the pranks I was able to pull on Hakuba and Toichi just had to try."

"What kinds of pranks?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow at the sharp grin Kaito made at the question.

"You sure you want to know?" Kaito's tone was teasing and Shinichi found himself smirking in challenge.

"Why not?" The young master shrugged.

"Don't say I didn't warn you.~" Kaito cackled before a bright yellow cloud surrounded them. Shinichi twitched at the light touches he felt on his body before the smoke cleared. The young man blinked before realizing what the other had done.

"Ooo~, silk." Kaito said as he looked over the sleeve of the yukata that Shinichi had been wearing just seconds earlier.

"… I asked for this didn't I?" Shinichi sighed before chuckling as he tugged lightly at the t-shirt he now wore.

"Of course." Kaito said flippantly. "You should have known better than to challenge a prankster like me."

"And the smoke?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

"A carry over from my other profession." Kaito smiled.

"Which is?" Shinichi prompted. Kaito grinned happily and flicked his wrist making a beautiful blue rose appear in his hand.

"Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire, second only to Kuroba Toichi." Kaito winked at Shinichi as he tapped his lips with the petals.

"I see." Shinichi laughed before he narrowed his eyes, unknowingly causing Kaito to blush beneath his mask. "Kuroba Kaito, age 17, approximately 170 cm, weight approximately 60 kg. High school senior as well as class clown and infamous school prankster. Dreams to one day be the great magician in the world. Is afraid of fish or maybe water. Close relation with his elder brother."

"Eh?" Kaito blinked in surprise.

"Kudou Shinichi, meitantei." Shinichi smirked. Kaito blinked again before laughing uproariously.

"Alright, Meitantei-kun." Kaito looked out into the garden, missing the slight red dusting across Shinichi's cheeks. He'd never had someone give him a nickname before. Well that wasn't completely true. His mother had an annoying habit of calling him 'Shin-chan'.

"This place is really beautiful in the rain." Kaito murmured making Shinichi look up from his musings to take him in.

Deep indigo eyes glittered as they peered out at the garden. An obviously false smile covered the relaxed expression Kaito really wanted to show. Shinichi couldn't help but admire how the yukata the magician had stolen from him hung from the other's shoulders and showed off just enough of his neck and chest to make Shinichi long to see more.

Shinichi frowned to himself as he realized where his thoughts were going. He was 20 years old so he couldn't blame hormones.

As the young master pondered this new mystery Kaito glanced over at him and smiled. The magician reached over to tuck the blue rose behind the detective's ear.

Shinichi started at the sudden touch, glancing over at Kaito in confusion. Kaito merely smiled in a way that Shinichi couldn't really pin-point to any one emotion.

"There. Perfect." Kaito grinned, leaning forward to cup his chin in his hand. "The blue really brings out your eyes. I really do like that color. It reminds me of sapphires."

"Eh?" Shinichi's cheeks burned.

"Your blush is really cute too." Kaito commented fondly before getting up. "I should get back to my room before Toichi brings the house down looking for me."

"…?" Shinichi watched the magician turn into a corridor with a struck look on his face. The expression quickly disappeared when Kaito peered back around the corner.

"Um… How do I get back to the room?"

_**-The great question, which I have not been able to answer, is 'what does a woman want?' ~Freud-**_

**17 flippin' pages and it still did not want to end!**

**Ahem.**

**Poison: What the heck are Kid and Conan?**

**I couldn't fit it in but they are Kaito and Shinichi's past lives. That's the main reason for the high-tech table thing Shinichi had. **

**Hua: Why were they out in the rain anyway?**

**They were on a field trip and were late to get back so they were rushing when Toichi spun out or something and they ended up in the ditch.**

**Hoshi: Can they see each other's 'shadows'?**

**Yes, but I didn't want to write Shin-chan reaction to Kid. I suppose he would think that Kid is Kaito's twin or something…**

**Sketchy: When are you going to update Forever?**

**It is the next thing I'm going to work on! No other updates until that chapter is done. **

**P.S.: Was anyone else reminded of the Weasly twins when Toichi and Kaito were teasing Hakuba?**


	49. Light

Kaito sighed as he moved down the street, his KID cape billowing out behind him making him look like a phantom. Tonight's heist had been so boring without his Meitantei. A pout settled on his lips as he thought about how he had been dumped for a corpse. Again. Sure, it wasn't as if Shinichi knew that it had been his 200th successful heist but still!

A sudden whimpering made the thief pause before slowly turning to gaze at the house next to him. It was one of those run-of-the-mill buildings that you could see almost anywhere. Kaito couldn't understand why some people wanted to be the same as everyone else. The only thing off about this place was the small wicker basket on the front step.

Kaito hesitated for a brief moment before another whimper had him sauntering up the walkway as if he owned the place. Once he reached the step he crouched gracefully to peer into the basket on the front step. It took only a second to register what the basket held but when it did his heart melted.

A small dark-haired infant looked up at him through watery, emerald green eyes that widened as they took in his white suit. The infant's sniffles died in surprise before a large baby-grin lit up his face. Little hands raised into the air demanding to be picked up by this strange phantom.

Kaito couldn't hold back a doting coo at the hug-me smile the infant gave him. Gloved hands gently scooped the bundle up into a warm embrace that made the baby squeal happily.

The thief stood, angling his body so the moonlight could shine on the infant's face lighting up the lightning-shaped scar on the child's forehead. A grin flashed across the thief's face. He flicked his wrist making a cell phone, complete with KID doodle charm, appear in his free hand.

"Smile for me, Ouji-kun." Kaito whispered as he opened the phone's camera function.

"The baby immediately giggled, his brilliant green eyes glittering in childish happiness. Kaito snapped the photo, making sure to get the basket and doorstep in the background, before tapping a few keys.

_'Can we keep him?'_ Kaito sent the message to Shinichi. After a few moments, which Kaito spent cooing and tickling the baby, the response came back.

_'Fine. But you have to clean up after him.'_

_'I'm sure we can come to an agreement.'_ Kaito snickered as he closed the phone and replaced it in his pocket.

"Shall we go then, Ouji-kun?" The thief placed the child back in the basket; shushing the sudden hiccupping whimpers the infant had restarted when he let go.

A KID smirk flashed onto his face as he pulled out a piece of white chalk to scrawl a quick KID doodle™ on the sidewalk. With that final touch Kaito stood and walked away, the basket (with baby) in his arms. A light wind ruffled the bundle's blankets exposing a letter from under the covers.

"What's this?" The thief perked up.

The baby burbled in reply making him smile.

A thumb under the wax seal made opening the letter easy. Kaito read quickly before smiling sadly down at the infant in his arms.

"Well, Kuroba Harï has a nice ring to it don't you think, Ouji-kun?"

The responding 'squee' had him chuckling fondly as he continued down the dark street.

_**-Life is like a box of jalape**__**ñ**__**os, what you do today might burn your butt tomorrow!-**_

**I guess I'm on a bit of a Harry Potter kick right now… Don't you lovely, lovely readers think that Kaito is just the kind of dad that Harry needs? (Sorry about the short length. My brain just doesn't want to cooperate… T.T)**

**Poison: But wouldn't he try and make Harry into some kind of thief?**

**That is where Shin-chan comes in! After all, every thief-daddy needs a detective-mommy to keep him in line…**

**Hua: I wonder how Dumbledore would feel about this. **

**Hoshi: He probably wouldn't like it but Kaito and Shinichi are masterminds at manipulation…**

**Sketchy: Agreed.**


	50. Apple

Kaito hummed to himself as he scanned the apples, bag in hand, picking out the pieces of fruit one by one. Shinichi was in the baking isle getting the necessary ingredients for the pie they were going to attempt to make. He had never really tried to make a pie, usually sticking with cakes and cookies, but he was up for anything. Of course he had a better chance of getting the confection right than his beloved Tantei-kun. He wasn't even sure that Shin-chan knew how to cook.

A small noise made him aware of someone setting their basket down next to him. The magician glanced to the side and blinked when he found a teenager that looked remarkably like himself frowning down at the apples. The teen had dark, messy hair and bright blue eyes. The school uniform he wore looked similar to Kaito's own as well.

The object of his scrutiny finally seemed to look at Kaito who beamed at him.

"Hello!" Kaito held out a hand. "I'm Kuroba Kaito!"

"…" The teen blinked in surprise before smiling softly and taking his hand. "Watanuki Kimihiro."

"Sorry for staring but I couldn't help but notice how similar we look." Kaito laughed as he gestured between them. Watanuki studied Kaito for a moment then looked down at himself before chuckling.

"I guess we do." Watanuki's eyes strayed to look over Kaito's shoulder for a brief moment before he started and looked back down at the apples. The magician blinked and glanced over his shoulder. Nothing unusual. He shrugged.

"Are you baking something too?" Kaito asked as he studied the contents of Watanuki's basket: flour, butter, sugar, and eggs.

"Yes." Watanuki raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to make?"

"I'm going to attempt an apple pie along with a friend. Of course, with Shin-chan's help I don't know it it'll be edible." Kaito snickered. "What about you?"

"I was ordered by a Neanderthal to make apple cupcakes for lunch tomorrow." Kaito grinned at Watanuki's angry tone at the word 'Neanderthal'.

"A good friend of yours?" Kaito asked.

"Hardly." Watanuki rolled his eyes. "He's a pain in the ass at the best of times and never says 'thank you' no matter what I do!"

"So why do you make food for him?"

"He won't eat anything if I don't. Stupid picky eater…" Watanuki grumbled darkly.

"Then isn't that a kind of gratitude?" Kaito asked innocently. "I know that Shin-chan is a bit like that, but when he does something he normally wouldn't do just for me it makes me feel special." Thoughts of past KID heists flashed through his mind as he remembered Shinichi scoffing at the idea of chasing thieves.

**(XxxHolic? Why, yes it is!)**

Watanuki watched the wistful smile edge across his new friend's face. Just over Kaito's shoulder he could see the spirit behind the boy smile at the expression. Once again the phantom in white caught him staring and waved with a wink. The teen desperately fought against the blush that wanted to rise up.

"Who is this 'Shin-chan' exactly?" Watanuki asked, focusing back on Kaito. The other boy grinned mischievously.

"Kudou Shinichi is the 'savoir of the police force' and is Kaitou KID's favorite detective." Kaito bragged.

"Kudou Shinichi? You mean the Detective of the East, Kudou Shinichi?" Watanuki blinked.

"Yup.~" Kaito snickered. "Who is that 'Neanderthal' you were talking about?"

"Doumeki Shizuka, his family owns a temple not far from here." Watanuki scowled at the thought of the stoic teen. Kaito smiled and opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by an approaching boy.

"Kaito! You were supposed to meet me by the frozen foods." Watanuki looked up in surprise at the appearance of another look-a-like.

"But Shin-chan!~" Kaito whined.

"I'm afraid that was my fault Kudou-san." Watanuki admitted. Shinichi paused and looked him over before smiling.

"It's ok." Shinichi shook his head. "I'm Kudou Shinichi."

"Watanuki Kimihiro." He bowed.

"April first?" Shinichi blinked, tipping his head to the side.

"Eh? How did you-?" Watanuki started.

"Oi." The teen tensed when he heard the voice behind him.

"My name is Watanuki, baka! Not oi. Say it with me, Wa-ta-nu-ki! Got it?" He spun on his heel to growl at Doumeki.

"Yuuko wants tempura tonight." The taller boy ignored Watanuki's greeting to relay the message. "Who are they?"

"What business is it of yours?" Watanuki huffed.

"Kuroba Kaito at your service!" Kaito appeared next to the scowling boy. He reached back to tug Shinichi forward. "And this lovely detective is Kudou Shinichi."

"… Doumeki Shizuka." The tall boy bowed after studying them for a moment.

"We should be going, Kaito." Shinichi turned away. Kaito pouted before smirking. Suddenly a cloud of smoke surrounded both Watanuki and him.

"Play along." Kaito whispered into the startled teen's ear. When the smoke cleared there were two Watanukis. One was leaning on the others shoulder with a grin while the other looked at him strangely.

Doumeki blinked in surprise, or as much surprise as he was willing to show, while Shinichi facepalmed with a groan.

"Come on, Kaito!" Shinichi snatched the support-Watanuki's arm making him pout.

"You're no fun, Shin-chan!" Kaito-Watanuki grumbled before looking back. "Call me Kimihiro-kun! We'll get together sometime!"

Kaito-Watanuki tossed a cell phone to the real Watanuki, one the original recognized as his own.

"… Odd couple." Doumeki shook his head after a moment.

"Hitsuzen works in strange ways." Watanuki commented as he thumbed through his contacts list, smiling when he found Kaito's name. "Come on. I have to get supplies for the tempura."

"Make some tsukune for lunch tomorrow."

"Make it yourself! I'm already making your blasted cupcakes! As odd as you may find the idea, I am not your personal chef!"

_**-I didn't fall! The floor just needed a hug!-**_

**Ok, for those who don't know, this is a crossover between XxxHolic (by CLAMP) and Detective Conan. (Also, halfway done! *cheers*) **

**Poison: What is Hitsuzen? **

**Hitsuzen is a bit like fate in the way that they both can mean that something is inevitable. But fate is more like everything you do was predestined at your birth, Hitsuzen is like every choice you make makes the next choice inevitable. **

**Hua: What was that about a spirit?**

**Watanuki was seeing Toichi-sama! Watanuki has been able to see spirits since his birth and because of his blood the spirits usually find him very delisious in a food sort of way. **

**Hoshi: What is tsukune?**

**I looked up bento lunch dishes and this was one of the things to come up. It looked good so I put it in. **

**Sketchy: How did Shinichi know that the support-Watanuki was Kaito?**

… **Because he's awesome like that.**

**All: *deadpan* Uh huh…**

**Critics…**


	51. Emerald

_There is no form of relief quite like getting home after a long day._ Shinichi thought sleepily as he stumbled into the apartment's entryway, not bothering to slip on the pair of slippers after he took his shoes off. He stumbled into to the living room and collapsed into one of the recliners gratefully. The peaceful silence of the seemingly vacant apartment was heavenly to the weary detective. He closed his eyes with a content sigh. A small tug at his sleeve made him roll his head to one side to face the green eyed toddler next to him before another tug on his other sleeve made him face the other way to take in the puppy dog eyes of his boyfriend. Shinichi faced forward again, closing his eyes, before frowning in thought.

Suddenly the boys on either side of him jumped up to kiss his cheeks making him start enough to fall off of the chair.

"Welcome home Meitantei!" Kaito cheered.

"Home, 'Tou-chan!" Harii chirped as he threw his hands up. Shinichi blinked up at them from his new position on the floor before smiling softly.

"I'm home." Harii squealed happily at the sight of Shinichi's smile before hugging him. Shinichi grinned as he quickly wrapped his arms around the small boy before mercilessly tickling his sides. Harii shrieked in laughter and struggled to get away making Shinichi roll around to keep the slippery boy in a firm hold.

"I've caught the thief's accomplice!" Shinichi laughed before hooking his arm around Harii's stomach so he could stand. Harii wriggled in the new hold but Shinichi paid him no mind.

"I think you have something of mine, Meitantei." Kaito laughed in his 'KID' voice.

"If you want him back you'll have to catch me!" Shinichi challenged before taking off towards their bedroom.

"Save me, Oyaji!" Harii giggled.

"Never fear! Oyaji is here!" Kaito crowed before giving chase.

Shinichi reached the bedroom door and threw it open before leaping inside. He quickly locked the door before tossing Harii on the bed and tickling him.

"Oyaji!" Harii squealed through his laughter.

"Oh no! The evil 'Tou-chan has stolen my emerald! I must save him!" Kaito called through the door before setting to work on the lock. After a moment he frowned. "Ne, Shin-chan?"

"What is it?" Shinichi called through laughter as he continued to tickle Harii.

"Did you change the lock?"

"Maybe." Shinichi finally stopped his ambush and pulled the still giggling boy into his lap. Kaito frowned before smirking in determination. After few more tries he got the lock open.

"I have arrived!" The thief announced as he threw open the door theatrically. Shinichi gasped in mock-terror, clutching the child like he was a teddy bear.

"Dastardly villain!" The detective smiled when he felt Harii's giggles. "We must escape little emerald!"

"No you don't!" Kaito yelled and dove at them. After trying to get away Shinichi gave up relaxing in his thief's hold.

"… Oyaji won." Harii sighed as he snuggled into Shinichi's chest.

"Of course." The detective rolled his eyes.

"How was your day Shin-chan?" Kaito asked, burying his nose into his detective's hair.

"We finally finished that kidnapping case. The victim is fine and was sent back to her family." Shinichi sighed.

"Just like the emerald told us." Kaito shared a grin with the toddler.

"Knew it!" Harii chirped. Kaito chuckled at the boy's smug smile.

"Hey Kaito. When did you say your shift started again?" Shinichi asked after a moment. Kaito blinked and turned over to peer at the alarm clock. 7:30 pm.

"… Crap! I'm late!" Kaito leapt off of the bed and dashed down the hallway. The sound of the door slamming made Shinichi and Harii smirk at each other. They both held up three fingers, lowering them as each second passed. The sound of the door opening meekly after the third second made their smirks widen.

"Back so soon?" Shinichi called, finger over his lips secretively making Harii cover his giggles.

"… I forgot my shoes." They heard Kaito mumble before the door clicked shut. The two waited a few minutes before exploding into laughter.

_**-My train of thought just derailed… there were no survivors.-**_

**Sorry if the grammar is crummy or if you think it's written poorly. This was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I think Harii/Harry would be around the age of 3 here…**

**Poison: Where is this?**

**Somewhere is Europe. Kaito and Shinichi are renting an apartment while Kaito pulls off some heists before they move on. **

**Hua: What was the point of this?**

**Just to show some family bonding, I guess.**

**Hoshi: What is Kaito's job?**

**He's a bartender at a local pub where many cops go to wind down. If you get any cop drunk enough their verbal filter can get thin enough to let a few secrets through. **

**Sketchy: Gaspeth! The detective stole from the thief!**

**I always knew he would turn… *shifty eyes***

**Also Harii calls Kaito 'Oyaji' and calls Shinichi 'Tou-chan'. Just in case you were confused…**


	52. Ruby

Sunlight dappled through the leaves of tall plants, landing on the figure of a young boy crouched in the undergrowth as he peeked through a well-placed space. He grinned mischievously as he watched his prey as the target glanced from side to side as if they were trying to find something. Slowly he shifted his stance from a stalk to an attacking one. Just as the target turned to look in his direction he launched himself forward and tackled them.

"AHH! Harii-kun!" Tomoyo shrieked as she fell with a thump. Harii laughed as he rolled off of her to lie beside her.

"Harii: 7, Tomoyo-chan: 2." Kaito called from the porch steps as Shinichi chuckled at the kids actions.

"I win!" Harii glanced over at Tomoyo who pouted and crossed her arms.

"See if ever invite you over here again." She grumbled making Harii smirk before holding his hand up to cover his heart.

"You wound me Tomo-chan! And here I thought we were the best of friends!" Tomoyo's pout trembled as she held in her laughter.

"Not anymore! This travesty will never be forgiven!" The dark-haired girl turned away.

"How about a do over then?" Harii snickered when the girl leapt up determinedly.

"Ok! This time I'll beat you for sure." The girl poked his glasses before taking off into the forest again.

Harii grinned and sat up to begin counting. The Hoshino summer house was the perfect place to play hide and stalk (hide and seek for Kuroba). The forest undergrowth provided excellent cover as well as keeping the sticky summer heat at bay. Harii glanced over at his fathers to find them in deep conversation; Shinichi sitting on the step below Kaito in between the other man's legs with a book in hand not minding when Kaito would randomly sweep him up in a hug or kiss.

Kaito caught Harii's eye and winked before gesturing to his wrist. Harii held up three fingers making Kaito roll his eyes. Shinichi flicked up his eyes before rolling them at the Kaito-esque smirk Harii had on his face. Sometimes that boy was just too much like the thief.

Harii stood up and started to walk around, his emerald green eyes flicking around to spot signs of which way his friend had gone. A footprint in the dirt and a broken twig in the undergrowth. Harii started for that before pausing, glancing around to stare at a bush that looked rather ruffled. The boy spun on his heel to trudge off in that direction.

A sudden shriek made him break into a run; behind him he could hear his parents stumble up to follow him. A few more feet and he was in a clearing.

The scene that met him made Harii flinch. Tomoyo was on the ground, her once white shirt stained green and brown, with a snake rearing up as if to bite her. Harii spotted the tears streaking down her face as his brain pulled up a memory of Tomoyo confessing how afraid she was of snakes. That thought alone made him sprint across the clearing to stand between the frightened girl and the angry snake.

"Stop!" Harii yelled. The snake jerked away in what could only be described as surprise.

_"What the-?!"_ The snake hissed in shock making Harii blink.

"Holy crap! You can talk?!" Harii gaped.

_"Of course I can talk. And since when is poo sacred?"_ The snake scoffed as it shifted out of its defensive stance. The pattern of the serpent's body, intermediate bands of midnight black, pure white and ruby red, rippled as its muscles relaxed.

"It's just a phrase." Harii smiled in amusement at the oddly human look of confusion the snake had. "I've never met a snake that could talk."

_"We can all talk, silly human. Just like the squirrels and the birds."_ The snake snorted.

"I knew birds could talk, but squirrels?"

_"Oh yes. Wretchedly chatty things, they are."_ The serpent tipped its head to the side. _"How can you know that birds can commune but that snakes cannot?"_

"My Oyaji's doves talk to him." Harii pointed over at Kaito who blinked in surprise.

"Can you understand it?" Tomoyo crouched next to Harii, who had at some point crouched down to hear the snake better.

"You mean you can't?" Harii asked.

"No, I can't. What is it saying?" Tomoyo asked. Harii internally snickered at how a new phenomenon could make the dainty girl forget about her fear completely.

"It's saying that birds and squirrels can talk and that it has never met a human that could talk before."

"Whoa!" Tomoyo's eyes sparkled. "What is its name?"

"Um…" Harii turned to face the snake. "What is your name?"

_"You first." _The snake said suspiciously.

"My name is Kuroba Harii."

_"I am called Zaire."_ The serpent seemed to puff up with pride. _"One of the few daughters of Kwanna-sama."_

"Kwanna-sama?" Harii blinked.

_"The goddess of mercy." _The serpent gloated.

"Her name is Zaire." Harii chuckled as he said to Tomoyo before turned back to Zaire. "I haven't heard of her but I'm sure I could find something online."

_"On line? Why would a line tell you about Kwanna-sama?"_ Zaire asked.

"It isn't a real line. It's like a thing we humans have to share information."

_"I don't trust this 'online'. I will tell you about Kwanna-sama myself!"_

"Do you want to come inside then? I'm sure we have something you can eat." Harii held out his hand, ignoring his parents' calls of warning.

_"I suppose I could eat."_ Zaire moved in way that Harii assumed to be the snake equivalent of a shrug before wrapping herself around Harii's wrist.

"Alright!" Harii stood up before moving to walk back to the house. After a moment he paused and glanced back at the three awe-struck spectators. "Well? Are you coming?"

Tomoyo jumped up to follow Harii, passing Shinichi and Kaito without a thought.

The two parents stared after the kids before glancing at each other.

"… Well this is interesting…" Kaito finally said.

"Our son can speak to snakes and all you can say is 'interesting'?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

"… I wonder if Harii can convince his new snake-friend to nap in Hakuba's sock drawer…"

_**-I stopped fighting my demons; we're on the same side now.-**_

**May I introduce Hoshino Tomoyo, Harii's best friend whom he met in school, and Zaire, Harii's familiar. **

**Tomoyo will not be paired with Harii. She is simply his best friend. And Zaire's presence will not affect Harry's getting into Gryffindor. **

**Poison: You got Tomoyo's first name from Cardcaptor Sakura. Didn't you?**

**Yes… I just love Tomoyo so much!**

**Hua: What about Hedwig?!**

**There isn't a rule saying you are limited to one familiar.**

**Hoshi: Who exactly is Tomoyo?**

**She is the daughter of a wealthy business woman, Chinatsu, and she befriended Harii after he moved to Japan during elementary school. She is a muggle born witch and goes to Hogwarts with Harii but she will be sorted into Ravenclaw. **

**Sketchy: Info on Zaire?**

**Zaire is an Iwasaki's wamon beni hebi. Her name is derived from an Arabic name that means "blooming flower" at least according to . I went by looks so if this kind of snake doesn't live in forests… meh *shrugs*. **

**Also, I won't be able to post anything for the rest of the week. We are going to the cabin and it doesn't have internet connection... **


	53. Cherry

**(Rum'verse!)**

"I'm home!~" Kaito cheered as he sauntered into Conan's home, a grocery bag thrown over his shoulder lazily. Hotaru and Ai glanced up at him from the couch as Shou peered out of the library door. "And I brought snacks!"

"Hi Kai-nii." Hotaru waved her small hand in greeting while Ai just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Conan-kun isn't home right now." She said as she returned her eyes to the book in her lap. Kaito pouted before walking over to slump over the back of the couch. The grocery bag slipped from his shoulder and landed with thump between the two girls.

"What's he doing that is more important than being with family?" The magician said, though it was hard to make out as he had let his face fall into the couch's cushioned back.

"Well he did just go out to buy some more ice cream because _someone_," Hotaru sent an accusing glare at Shou as he slipped into the room, "ate the last of it but then he ran into a case."

Kaito rolled his eyes before wondering at how exactly this had become a normal excuse as the small girl held up her cellphone so he could read the text. The magician snatched up the phone and started to texted adamantly. Hotaru smiled in amusement before blinking at Shou as he dug into the grocery bag.

"Hm? Cherries?" Shou pulled out the bag of red fruit curiously. Kaito snapped the phone shut and handed it back to its owner with a huff.

"Yeah, there was a sale at the store when I went to buy more hot cocoa mix so I grabbed some." The ex-organization members shared a glance when Kaito mentioned the hot chocolate. Only Kaito could drink something like that when it was hot enough outside to cook an egg on the sidewalk. Even Conan had taken to drinking his coffee iced.

"You didn't want to test out that rumor?" Ai asked as she plucked out a cherry, biting the fruit off of the stem easily.

"Rumor?" Hotaru asked while Kaito just tipped his head to the side in question.

"There's this myth that if you can tie a cherry stem in a knot in your mouth that you're a good kisser." Shou smirked before popping a stem into his mouth. After a few amusing face he pulled the stem out only to find that he hadn't knotted the stalk. Ai chuckled at his perplexed frown as she too put a stem in her mouth, though when she pulled it out there was a knot near the top of the stem.

"Wha-? How?" Shou asked, his frown deepening. Hotaru and Kaito each snatched a cherry and tried. When they spit out their stems they were both as untied as Shou's.

"How do you do it?" Kaito frowned at his stalk when Ai produced another tied stem.

"Natural talent." Ai teased Kaito with a smirk. The thief pouted before popping another stem in his mouth and getting the same result.

"Well this is a myth." Hotaru said huffily as she chewed on another cherry. "There isn't any scientific backing to support it."

"I don't know. The tutor Conan-kun and I had when we were young said it was very true." Ai gave the two children a knowing glance that Kaito missed as he concentrated on the stem in his mouth.

"What does she know?" Shou grouched and plopped down to lean against Hotaru's legs.

"Niichan holds her in a very high regard." Hotaru nudged her sibling's back with her knee.

"She did seem to know everything at the time." Ai tapped her chin in thought.

"Who knew everything?" The group turned to face Conan as he entered the room, carrying a plastic bag and looking exhausted.

"That mentor we had when we were kids." Ai said ignoring Kaito as he glared at the untied stem in his palm.

"When did she come up?" Conan groaned as he trekked across the room to the opening that led to the kitchen. "By the way, they didn't have any Neapolitan, Shou."

"What?" Shou asked dejectedly as he followed his elder sibling into the kitchen.

"We were talking about that myth concerning cherries and knots." Ai said in a slightly raised voice so Conan could hear her.

"Again why?" Conan called back.

"I brought over some cherries." Kaito said, getting up to glomp Conan as he came back in through the doorway. The detective ignored the magician as he made his way over to sit next to Ai. Kaito ended up on the floor with his upper body slumped on Conan's lap.

"It really is a nonsensical legend." Conan swatted Kaito's hand as it tried to wriggle behind his back so he could hug the icy boy. "What does it matter if you are a good kisser or not?"

"I bet you are just saying that because you can't do it." Shou teased while Hotaru shot him a look that said 'like you?'.

"I bet you he can!" The girl huffed.

"How much?" Shou smirked at her.

"A month of chores." Hotaru smirked back.

"Deal." The children shook hands before turning to smile brightly up at their big brother.

"Well?" Hotaru asked making Conan raise an eyebrow.

"Well?" He parroted back.

"Try it." Shou commanded.

"To satisfy your silly little bet?" Conan's voice was incredulous.

"Yup!" They both chirped making the teen sigh before plucking up a cherry and tossing the whole thing in his mouth. The detective chewed the fruit and swallowed before making only the slightest bit of faces. After a moment he pulled both the stem and the pit, a perfect knot tied in the exact middle of the stem.

"Satisfied?" Conan raised an eyebrow. He smirked when he took in the kids', as well as Kaito's, awed expressions and Ai's amused shake of the head. Kaito suddenly grinned a very KID-like grin.

"Well now we need to test the other half." He drawled. "Just to see if it's true."

"What?" Conan blinked blankly down at the magician resting in his lap. Kaito's grin became manic as he launched up to catch Conan's lips. The detective flushed bright red and dodged the attack, pushing Kaito off of his lap and bolting out of the room. The magician was up within seconds, pursuing his 'friend' with a frightening intensity.

"Come on Co-chan! Aren't you a fan of the scientific method?!"

"Stay away from me Kaito!"

"Where did he learn to do that?" Shou asked Ai, disregarding the random bangs and threats.

"Vermouth-sama was always a fan teaching us things we could use later in life." Ai smirked down at the kids.

"Just one little kiss, Co-chan!"

"I have a soccer ball and I'm not afraid to use it!"

BANG!

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!~"

"Away, foul demon!"

"Hey Hotaru. I bet you Kaito is gonna win." Shou snickered to his 'sister'.

"Sucker's bet." Hotaru shot back.

_**-Who would win in a fight between Ironman and Captain America? Chuck Norris.-**_

**Have you ever heard of that myth before? Because I hadn't. **

**Poison: You just love teasing us don't you? *points to the almost-kiss***

**Yes… *taps fingers together***

**Hua: When the heck did Ai get here?**

… **Just now… **

**Hoshi: What is a sucker's bet?**

**It's when someone offers a bet about something obvious. **

**Sketchy: How did Conan's ice cream not melt on the way home if he was stopped by a case?**

… **magic?**


	54. School

Shiho sighed as she drew a few loops in the margin of her paper, the chatter of her teacher's lecture fading to background noise as her thoughts began to drift toward the chemistry experiment she had simmering back at home. Chemical formulas and element properties flew through her mind as her looping doodles turned into atomic symbols and equations. Soon enough the page was covered with letters and numbers.

Suddenly the sound of a sharp knock made the class look up as the teacher's voice stumbled a bit before cutting off.

"One moment." The woman sighed before going out into the hallway. As soon as the door closed the room erupted in whispered conversations. Shiho blinked in surprise at the sudden break from the monotonous lecture before one of the whispered conversations caught her attention.

"I heard that they transferred from some ritzy American academy." The girl across the aisle from Shiho whispered to her friend.

"I wonder how many of them are joining our class." The other girl smiled in thought before turning back toward the front as the classroom door opened again.

"Class we have some new students joining us today." The teacher announced as she lead in three surprisingly handsome boys. Shiho narrowed her eyes, quickly analyzing the tallest boy's blond hair and the remarkably similar features of the other two.

"Would you like to introduce yourselves?" One of the darker haired boys lit up at the teacher's question.

"We would be delighted ma'am." The boy flicked his wrist making a yellow rose appear in his hand before holding it out to her. The teacher blushed in surprise but took the rose all the same. The boy's look-a-like scowled before casually throwing out an elbow to dig it deeply into the other's ribs. The victim jerked out of his half-bow to pout at his attacker before facing the class.

"Hello! My name is Edogawa Rupan!" The boy beamed as he hooked an arm around his attacker's neck. "And this is Edogawa Conan!"

"I am Watson Haku. Nice to meet you." The blond bowed giving Rupan the opportunity to hook an arm around his neck as well.

"Please take care of us!" Rupan grinned, effectively charming most of the class. Shiho merely raised an eyebrow before returning to her paper. Her stream of thought had been disrupted so she just went back to drawing loops.

"You are free to take any of the open seats." The teacher smiled at the boys making Shiho look back at up at the woman with a dull expression. Sheesh, one magic trick and she was putty in the boy's hand.

There was a slight hesitation from the boys before they turned to look at Rupan's brother, Conan. The quiet boy scanned the nine open seats (they were a class of 20 but had 29 desks) before leading the others down an isle to take the places around Shiho.

The girl blinked in surprise, as did most of the other students, as Haku sat behind her while the brother's took the spots on either side of her desk. Shiho's look of surprise quickly changed to her normal distant, chilling gaze as she caught Rupan trying to peek at the formula scribbles on her paper. The girl took the teacher's restart of the lecture as an excuse to flip to another page in her notebook.

During the rest of the lesson Shiho concentrated on taking diligent notes. They were quite unnecessary as she had already read the textbook cover-to-cover and could probably recall the facts better than the one teaching, but that didn't matter.

What did matter was the stare she could feel pinned on her neck and the glances that the brothers were sending her. As soon as the lunch belt rang Shiho was up and out the door before the boys had fully realized that she had moved.

She knew that the stares following her as she quickly walked past the classroom's hallway windows belonged to the new kids. Her classmates had never thought much of her absence during lunch period, for which she was grateful. While the others gossiped and ate their lunches Shiho would wander up to the roof so she wouldn't have to smell the home cooked food. She was sure that someone would offer to share their lunch with her if she stayed, it was the main reason that she would remove herself from the room. Miyanos did not accept unnecessary charity.

Shiho never ate lunch. It wasn't that she couldn't bring one if she really wanted too, her part-time job paid her enough to live a semi-comfortable life, it was just that she preferred to save her excess money to buy chemicals and equipment instead. Ever since her parents' deaths, a currently unsolved police force mystery, and her sister's disappearance, Akemi had left her a note commanding her not to contact the police, Shiho had taken it upon herself to continue their research.

The Miyano family had once been very well known for their research in the relations between poisons and antidotes. Elena and Atsushi had been respected throughout the science community but their names had faded to the background after their deaths. After Shiho had gotten over the loss she had buried herself in their notes until she was forgetting to eat and running on around three hours of sleep per week. She knew that her teachers feared that she was falling into a deep depression and, honestly, she couldn't care less. Shiho was content with this life.

A sudden touch to her shoulder had the girl snapping out of her thoughts and quickly ducking out of range before the hand could fully grip her arm. When she turned around Shiho was met with the shocked expression of one Watson Haku, Rupan and Conan mirroring his surprise a few steps back.

"What?" Shiho forced her voice to remain calm although she couldn't keep the snap completely out of her tone.

"We were wondering if we could join you." Haku's voice didn't hesitate, although he did take a step back under the glare of her scowl.

"What do I care?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "You don't need my permission to be up here."

"It's the social convention." Conan shrugged before moving to lean against the roof's railing. Shiho mentally groaned as she watched his brother plop next to him, bento in hand. She had kind of hoped that her rudeness would have forced them away like it had with the others. Instead, she watched as Haku joined the brothers against the railing. The girl twitched as Rupan opened his lunch; the scent of his food made her aware of just how long it had been since she had eaten. A day and a half at least.

She fidgeted as Conan and Haku opened their bento. Shiho knew her stomach would start rumbling soon easily prompting her to turn toward the open doorway. Maybe she should just go to the library like she did when it was raining, she could renew that book on alkali metals she had checked out the month before.

Just as Shiho took a step toward the door something wrapped around her right hand. Her eyes widened as she registered the unfamiliar sensation of skin on skin contact before she felt a violent tug on her psyche.

_Happy. Joy. Keep mask up._

_ Shin-chan looks so cute in that uniform! We should take up more missions like this! Although the target is a bit strange…_

Shiho ripped her hand out of a stunned Rupan's grip. His expression made it quite obvious that he was rather shaken but the girl knew she looked worse than he did.

She didn't bother trying even bother trying to explain. Shiho simply spun on her heel and speedwalked to the door.

"What's wrong K-?" She heard Conan ask before the door slammed shut.

Nausea bubbled to the surface as it always did after something like _that_. Shiho stumbled toward a bathroom.

**(An empath?)**

It's amazing how telling the school nurse you threw up will get you a free pass to skip the rest of your classes and go home. Shiho could feel the paleness of her skin as she slowly made her way to her apartment. Of course there had been no substance to the… contents of her stomach.

Sometimes her bad habits had a silver lining; although if she had eaten something Shiho was sure she wouldn't have had such a violent reaction.

But Akemi had always told her to be positive.

Shiho leaned against a building as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

It was a good thing her reputation was already bad. Nothing Rupan said could really count as a strike against her.

The girl held in a gasp as she felt her legs wobble weakly.

Gods, her health must have been worse than she had thought if she was having trouble _walking_.

Shiho paused before feeling her legs give out. An odd fog muffled the pricks of panic that her brain was trying to send her as her body leaned heavily against the wall.

A quick nap couldn't hurt, right?

As her mind started to surrender to the inky blackness of sleep a sudden, sharp thought, so strong it felt like someone else's, pierced through the fuzzy thing muffling her thoughts.

_Not good!_

Her body tensed before she used the little of her strength she had left to shove her body away from the wall.

The large, ornate sword that cracked the cement she had once sat on proved the action to be worthwhile.

Shiho didn't gawk, Miyanos never gawked, but her eyes did widen in surprise. The teal orbs slowly traced up the weapon until she found its bearer.

A normal person probably would have screamed but Shiho only sighed shakily as she felt adrenaline trace through her veins. The sudden energy burst made it easy to dodge the next attack, though her mind was far away as it contemplated the idea of creating artificial adrenaline.

It was these thoughts that made her overlook the rock that sent her tumbling backward.

Pain seared up her tailbone as she landed, scratching her palms against the cement as she tried to catch herself. Shiho cursed and blinked away tears before her sleep deprived brain recalled her reason for falling.

The odd, human-like creature stalking toward her brought up images of grotesque mutations from the books she had read about the strangeness of human chromosomes. The thing looked like it was in pain as it raised the sword to strike her.

Shiho's brain quickly calculated the chances of escaping. None. Nada. Zero. Zilch. She wasn't going to walk away from this.

Where's your positivity now, Akemi?

When the monster started its downward swing Shiho couldn't help but compare it to kendo fighter or, maybe, a golfer. She was sure there was going to be some kind of follow-through, like in the swing of a golf club, despite the solid ground underneath her.

Shiho tensed for the hit before frowning when she didn't feel anything other than a slight breeze. Had it missed?

A grunt made her eyes flash open to see Haku standing over her holding the monster's sword up with nothing but two well cared for knives. The boy glanced back at her, taking in her open eyes and look of confused awe, before focusing on the thing in front of him again.

A flex of muscle and shift of the wrist caused the sword to be ripped away from the creature's grip. As the weapon flew away Haku twirled the knife in his left hand before jabbing at the monster in a movement that looked like something out of a boxing videogame. A large cut flashed across the thing's chest before it shattered like a pane of glass.

Shiho stared blankly at the spot that had once held a monster before she shifted her gaze to study her savior. Haku was crouched next to her, concern clear on his face. It didn't look like he was going to hurt her. Good.

Because she was going to faint.

**(Intense enough? Maybe?)  
**Shiho's dream consisted merely of flashes of memories and random emotions. There were faces: Elena, Atsushi, Akemi. Scenes from school and home mixed with the faces as well as emotions like frustration and sadness.

Then they changed. There was Haku laughing in a courtyard as she looked on affectionately. There was Conan in a library as they exchanged medical theories, respect clear in every movement they made. There was even Rupan listening with rapt attention as she explained how to make knock-out gas and what went in it.

In her sleep Shiho's mouth curved into her first smile in years.

**(Ooooo~)**

Soft morning light against sterile white greeted Shiho when she finally opened her eyes. Her mouth tasted like pencil shavings and her throat ached with each breath. Her muscles felt like dead weights. She found herself wishing that her head also felt like that, anything was better to the pain that seared through it as she turned her head to the side.

"Good morning, Miyano-san." The voice made her inch her bleary eyes to look at the boy in the chair beside her bed. Conan closed the book in his lap before meeting her gaze.

"…" Shiho's throat only rasped when she tried to speak. Her classmate stood up and moved out of her field of vision, returning after a few seconds with a cup in hand. He helped her drink the water, repeating the process several times until she could speak. "Where am I, Edogawa-san?"

"I would prefer if you called me Kudou Shinichi. Edogawa Conan is just an alias." Conan, or rather Shinichi, said as he sat back down.

"Kudou-san." Shiho corrected herself, too tired to question why he would need an alias.

"You are in the Care Center of the SB's headquarters." Shinichi answered matter-of-factly.

"The SB?"

"The Silver Bullets. We are a secret organization that was formed to combat the Black Organization. They are the ones responsible for the death of your parents." Shiho closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why are _you_ telling me _this_?" Shiho stressed the words to indicate that she was asking to questions.

"_I_ am telling you this because Kaito tends to lie to protect feelings from being hurt and Hakuba would insist on waiting until you are better. I'm the only one blunt enough to get the point across and I am telling you _this_," Shinichi met her gaze again, "because you need to know."

"What do I need to know?" Shiho asked in resignation.

"That the Silver Bullet's members are split into two groups. Sensors and Combaters. You are a Sensor." Shinichi leaned forward, pressing his entwined fingers to his lips.

"Sensors are completely open to the world around them. They _feel_ when there is danger present and can _tell_ what it is. We can warn people when _they_, those monsters, are about to strike." Shiho didn't miss the change in reference.

"We?"

"I can _see_." The teen raised a hand to touch the place just under his eye. "I see through illusions, I can see weaknesses, strengths, shifts in movement. I _see_ everything."

"And me?"

"You. You can feel, _manipulate_, energies. It's how you were able to read Kaito's thoughts. You can look into people's heads. You can sense not only danger but also anything and everything around you. I don't think you even need to open your eyes to find your way around. I'm sure you could kill with this power if you wanted to."

"What are Combaters?" Shiho tried to ignore her uneasiness at the word 'kill'.

"In Silver Bullet members are put into teams. Sensors anticipate and warn when danger is near and Combaters then destroy those threats."

"Who is your Combater?" Shiho narrowed her eyes.

"You know him as Rupan but his real name is Kuroba Kaito. Kaito can _conjure_ anything. Food, clothing, weapons. As long as he knows what it is made of he can make it." Shinichi's eyes flashed with amusement.

"How are Combaters and Sensors paired?" Shiho couldn't help but snort at the thought of someone purposefully pairing Shinichi with Kaito.

"No one forces us to be together. It's a lot like the idea of soulmates. Whoever suits you perfectly is your Combater." Shinichi smirked at Shiho's surprised look.

"… If I join will my research be compromised?" Shiho asked hesitantly.

"No. You will have full funding as well as your own lab." Shinichi smiled.

"Deal." The girl sighed and closed her eyes. "Who is my Combater?"

"Watson Haku, or rather Hakuba Saguru."

"Eh?!" Shiho flushed, her cheeks dusting bright pink.

"Hakuba has the ability to _poison_ beings using his energy to disrupt his target's systems. You have the ability to get rid of the disruption and regulate the flow again. You are the 'antidote' to his 'poison'." Shinichi looked like he wanted to snicker at her blush.

"If the connection is as deep as you say why isn't he here?" Shiho tried to turn her head but thought better of it when the muscles refused to move.

"He was slipped a light sedative after his second day at your bedside. It was really for the best. Combaters can get a bit… annoying if their Sensor is hurt." Shinichi seemed to want to say more.

"How long h've I been here?" Shiho's speech was starting to slur as sleep fuzzed at her brain.

"Almost a week." Shinichi's smile turned soft at her struggles to stay awake. "Sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

"But… what about," Shiho yawned, "school? You just transferred and I-." Frustration sparked in her chest as she yawned again.

"Don't worry." Shinichi's form began to blur as she slowly began to slip into sleep. "We have a guy for that."

_**-I'm not slow! I'm just moving very fast in the opposite direction!-**_

**I tried my hand at writing in Shiho's POV. Sadly, I think she came out a bit OOC, but I'm still happy with this. (P.S.: The school year has begun so drabbles may be a bit more slow…)**

**I've decided to call this the Powers'verse. **

**Poison: Great. Just what you need. Another story you are probably not going to write. **

**I'll write it! …eventually.**

**Hua: Where did you get Kaito's alias from?**

**I just did a 'sounds like'. Rupan kind of sounds like Lupin. Right?**

**Hoshi: I think your fight scenes have gotten better.**

**Thanks! This is actually the best one yet. **

**Sketchy: I like the idea of Shiho being the cure while Hakuba was the poison. Although I think your ShihoxSaguru needs some work. **

**Omake:**

Shiho tried very hard to contain her laughter as she watched Shinichi chase Kaito around the Care Center. The Sensor was decked out in a full French maid costume, swinging a feather duster at Kaito's head while screaming obscenities. A sudden tingle by her right side made her aware of the Combater sitting next to her.

"When did this happen?" Hakuba chuckled as Kaito ducked to avoid the duster Shinichi threw with surprising precision at the conjurer's head.

"Kudou-kun tried to ignore Kuroba-san." Shiho fiddled with the bottom of her borrowed shirt (one of the on-staff nurses, Mouri Ran, had been kind enough to offer her the slightly too big clothes) as she tried not to look at him. Ever since he had saved her from that monster she had been feeling oddly nervous around him.

"Not something I would recommend." Hakuba smiled when Kaito made some birds appear from inside Shinichi's dress, making the skirt lift up high enough to give the two spectators a glimpse of black silk.

"I wonder how he got the panties on." Shiho smirked when Hakuba just sputtered next to her.

"I-I don't really want to know." Hakuba shuddered. Shiho peeked over at his face before laughing quietly to herself. That blush was as cute as it was impressive. The red color covered his entire face and even spread down his neck a bit. Shiho found herself wondering just how far the color could spread before she mentally shook her head.

_Look at yourself_, she scolded mentally, _just because some guy saves your life you start acting like a romance hungry school girl._

The girl's fingers nervously picked at a fraying edge of the crème colored sweater she wore. Hakuba's blood cooled as he noticed the obviously worn clothing the girl had on and frowned.

"We can go shopping tomorrow for some better clothes." He caught her eye and smiled. No Sensor of his was going to walk around in hand-me downs while he could do something about it. The Combater blinked when the girl turned red before looking down at her lap. "Are you alright? You look a bit red."

"I'm fine." Shiho's voice was almost inaudible making the boy's brow furrow in concern.

"Are you sure?" Hakuba raised a hand to press against her forehead. The girl froze and glanced at him as he did the same to his own head, comparing the temperatures. "You don't feel too warm but maybe you should drink some water-."

"We should go help Kudou-kun!" Shiho stood suddenly. The rush of thoughts that had flashed through her mind had left her feeling confused and slightly dizzy, though it did nothing to her walking ability as proven by her quick steps away from the Combater.

Hakuba blinked as he watched his Sensor whack the back of Kaito's head before untying Shinichi, whom Kaito had tied to a large stuffed animal at some point. He let an amused smile worm its way onto his face as she stiffened and glared when Kaito changed her hair color to bright blue. His Sensor was interesting, that was for sure.

"Alright." Hakuba involuntarily shuddered at the chill in Shiho's voice. The girl cracked her knuckles threateningly as she stalked toward the paling conjurer. "If that's how you want to play."

"Should we help him?" Hakuba asked Shinichi when the boy stomped over to him.

"**Let him suffer.**" Shinichi's growl was low and terrifying as he snatched up the neat stack of clothing Kaito had poofed onto Shiho's bed. Hakuba stared after the boy in an odd sense of fear as he swiftly walked into the bathroom.

"Note to self: Never piss off a Sensor unless contemplating suicide." Kaito's panicked cry accented Hakuba's mental note perfectly.

**(A/N: Better?**

**Sketchy: Way.)**


	55. Secret

**(Another Tiger one!)**

Murderous thoughts filled Shinichi's head as he followed an excited zookeeper through the various pens and cages where bored exotic animals stared out at them hopefully. Well now, someone hasn't been obeying the 'do not feed the animals' sign.

A pang went through his heart when his eyes caught sight of a small bear staring up at him with pity-me eyes. He cringed before continuing on. What had Yukiko been thinking when she'd sent him to work at a zoo? He hated zoos! Every time he saw one of those animals trapped in their pen he would imagine the hopelessness they must feel whenever they see the cold, metal bars of the fence.

The problem was his weakness for all creatures cute and/or in pain. It was one of the reasons why he couldn't allow himself to volunteer in animal shelters. Hell, he had to turn off the TV and leave the room whenever those commercials about abused pets, the ones with the sad music and videos of animals, came on the screen. It was actually a major pet peeve of Ran's. She refused to watch anything on TV with him unless it was something on a video or DVD.

Hattori had teased him merciless about it until Kazuha pulled Shinichi aside to tell him about a certain Detective of the West's tendency to cry at emotional parts in any form of media. The face Hattori made when Shinichi pulled out E.T. the next time the dark-skinned detective randomly arrived at the Kudou Manor was hilarious.

"Here's where I'll leave you, Kudou-kun." Shinichi jerked out of his musings when his guide spoke. "Another keeper will be along shortly to take you through your schedule."

"Alright. Thanks." Shinichi smiled at the girl as she bowed before sprinting off toward the marsupials.

Shinichi sighed as he wandered over to lean against a nearby railing. He glanced into the enclosure with a mildly curious eye.

Three Siberian tigers lounged around the space in various stages of boredom. They barely twitched when flies buzzed in their ears. Shinichi sighed and gestured an arm out toward the cats.

"The mighty hunter." He said sarcastically. A huff of agreement made him look down in surprise. A pure white tiger laid against the wall directly beneath him, its tail twitched in annoyance as it glared at the bugs buzzing near it.

"Hello." Shinichi said making the tiger look up at him. The detective smiled as he took in the cat's deeply intelligent indigo eyes that widened slightly at the sight of him before they narrowed. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

The big cat sighed and shook its head.

"Any particular reason you've hiding in the shadows?" Shinichi leaned over the railing to get a better view of the pale cat.

The tiger looked pointedly at the bugs drifting through the air.

"Not as many flies?"

A purr met his question making him smile.

"That is pretty smart, making the best of a bad situation."

Curious eyes flicked up to meet his again. Shinichi smiled sympathetically as his mind fumbled of the distinctly human look.

"You must be so frustrated. Nothing to do and nowhere to go."

The tiger's maw opened as if to speak.

"Kudou-kun!" Shinichi jerked up into a standing position realizing just how far he had bent over the bar during his talk with the cat.

"Yes?" The detective blinked at the other man's look of shock.

"I know our first job is to feed the tigers but it's better to go through the door." Shinichi chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. Yoshi-san, right?"

"Yeah. Come on. We have to prepare the meal." Yoshi started for the building by the enclosure. Shinichi followed after glancing back down at the white tiger.

**(Now Kai-chan is curious!~)**

When Shinichi first stepped into the tiger pit he was pushing a large cart covered in meat with Yoshi right behind him. He scanned the area closely, easily finding the three orange and black tigers as they watched him hungrily. When one stepped forward a deep growl made it back away as the white tiger appeared.

"Feeding time!" Yoshi called cheerfully as if this was a pen full of puppies instead of cats that could rip his arm off if they wanted to. The three Siberians tiptoed past the white tiger as it watched them closely, snarling when one glanced at Shinichi.

"Is he the alpha?" Shinichi asked nodding toward the white cat.

"They seem to respect Kaito but tigers aren't pack animals." Yoshi responded as he laid out the meat. When he turned back to face Shinichi he froze. "Holy…"

"Hm?" Shinichi glanced over his shoulder and paused at the sight of the tiger behind him. "When the hell did you get there?!"

The cat purred with half lidded eyes as if to say 'It's a secret!~'.

"Kudou-kun, slowly back away." Yoshi looked paralyzed with fear.

The tiger seemed to frown at the zookeeper's words before he padded up to Shinichi. The predator sat beside him, purring all the while.

"He doesn't look like he wants to hurt me." Shinichi assured the handler before reaching out a hand, palm up. "Hey Kaito. It's nice to meet you. I'm Kudou Shinichi."

"Kudou-kun!" Yoshi yelped.

Kaito ignored the keeper and licked Shinichi's fingers then pressed the side of his face to the teen's hand. Shinichi marveled at the silkiness of the cat's fur, crouching to bring himself level with Kaito's face before running his other hand down the tiger's neck.

"See? He won't hurt me." Shinichi murmured.

Kaito cracked open those deep indigo eyes and purred.

_**-That isn't a stick figure family on my back window, those are my confirmed kills.-**_

**Yay! I didn't think I would write another Tiger!Kaito drabble but then this little thing just came along…**

**Hua: Kaito is so protective of Shinichi! **

**Hoshi: Sweetly also would like to say that she will be focusing on the next Forever chapter now so there won't be a new drabble for a while…**

**Poison: It wasn't as if she was really consistent to being with.**

**Sketchy: Nothing to say in response Sweetly?... Sweetly?**

**Hua: She ran off to get ready for school…**

**Sketchy: Ah….**


	56. Black

**(Pirate'verse! Before the Dance drabble)**

KID wondered when it had become normal to come out of his, really rather cluttered, cabin to find the two princes and their attendant lounging on the main deck. No matter what the three royals said, usually when the Phantom had docked at a port and they were not allowed to leave, KID knew that they liked the life at sea aboard the ship of the Moonlight Pirates.

Hakuba had taken to the ship's library (really just Kobayashi-sensei's official room as she usually ended up sleeping in the kids' room) like a child in a sweet shop; KID wondered how someone could stay surrounded by books like that without going stir-crazy. When he wasn't in the library he was following Shinichi around, chatting with the prince like a close friend. He could even be found teaching KID's little group of rugrats odd bits of trivia, patient and encouraging where even Kobayashi-sensei had trouble being gentle. After those instances the children would run off to plot some new prank for a poor unsuspecting crew member, usually Heiji.

But those pranks usually had Conan's involvement.

KID couldn't help but be amazed at the intelligence of the little prince. The boy's on-the-spot physics, shown by the ball shaped dents in the main mast and the bruise on Heiji's back made on the boy's first day aboard the ship, and the ability to solve riddles was amazing. When the captain had first announced a heist with the 'hostages' on board Conan had snatched the paper out of his hand and solved it easily with only a few corrections from his brother.

Shinichi…

Shinichi was an enigma of the highest order. He resisted to friendly advances more than the other two and when he did accept them it was with cold distance. He didn't want any of the pirates to be close to him but sometimes he'd let small bits of information out, like ruling the kingdom from the time he was 14 or that he played the violin. KID often found himself trying to dig details out of the prince, analyzing everything that he said in hopes that he could unravel a bit more of this mystery of a man.

Of course, he hadn't expected to actually having his wish granted.

**(POV change: Conan)**

Conan loved to listen to the music his brother as he played the violin. It was the only time that the boy could claim that Shinichi wore his heart on his sleeve. The music the prince made was never the same; his emotions were always an undercurrent in the melody.

The boy's head leaned against his brother's broad back, deducing simply through listening. There was a calmness in the melody that almost covered the brooding worry that followed like a shadowy echo.

The young prince knew what his brother was trying not to think about. It wasn't just the kingdom they weren't allowed to return to; it was also the unsettling normalcy that the royals were feeling amongst these pirates, 'our kidnappers' Shinichi had to remind them at times.

Conan gazed around the ship's deck, taking in the crew members that relaxed into the sound of vibrating strings.

Perhaps the discomforting comfort stemmed from the unusual crew that made up the Moonlight pirates.

As the boy pondered this theory Shinichi's fingers paused, halting the lilting song to study a black speck in the sky that seemed to get bigger over time. A bird, flying toward them with purpose.

"Conan. Hakuba-kun." Shinichi lifted the bow from the strings to point out the ever nearing bird. Conan twisted around to follow the direction of the bow as Hakuba simply looked up from his spot across from the brothers.

"Is that a raven?!" Conan leapt up in excitement at the possibility of seeing one of their kingdom's most common mail carriers, running to the railing and squinting his eyes in hopes of focusing in on the bird better.

"I don't think so." Hakuba stood as well. "It looks more like a… crow."

The blond's eyes widened and he flicked his gaze over to Shinichi who was now standing with his hands by his sides, still clutching the instrument. The prince went stiff at the word, paling dramatically, and his grip on the fragile viola tightened harshly.

"It's carrying something!" Conan called, alerting the rest of the ship to the oddity of the approaching blackbird.

Suddenly Hattori was at Conan's side, startling the boy. The first mate's expression was dark as he took in the bird's features.

"Ran!" He barked suddenly, making the girl straighten automatically at the tense tone. "Alert the captain!"

"Hai!" The girl sprinted off. Conan's eyes widened at the sudden change in mood, turning to look at his brother.

Shinichi was deathly pale and his breathing had accelerated to near hyperventilating levels. Hakuba had his back to Conan but was gripping the prince's shoulder tightly, murmuring something to him. Shinichi didn't look as if he could hear the blond's voice as he stared at the approaching crow with fear.

"Oh no." The boy groaned anxiously. He moved quickly back to his brother's side, dodging the crew members that gathered around Hattori. "Not now!"

"Sir, stay calm." Hakuba was saying. "Deep breaths, calm your heart."

"Niichan…" Conan trailed off, grabbing the older prince's hand. Shinichi blinked then and glanced at the child's wide, concerned eyes.

"I-I… I have to _get out of here!_" Shinichi hissed. Hakuba nodded and glanced at Conan before leading the teen away almost colliding with Kobayashi-sensei as she ushered protesting children into one of the cabins.

When Hakuba returned KID was ushering everyone away from the rails, an odd looking pistol in his hand and a hard look on his face. The blond wove his way through the crowd to stand beside Conan at the front.

The boy glanced at him and tipped his head.

Hakuba responded with a soft shake of the head, side to side.

Conan relaxed his clenched fists.

A mocking 'caw' echoed around the deck before the ruffled crow landed on the rail; it tossed its package to the floor before shrieking loudly again and taking off.

No one moved as they slowly took in the sight of the crow's relieved burden.

White feathers were dyed a gut-wrenching crimson. The splatters of claret sourced from the deep wounds carved into soft flesh. Beady black eyes blank and beck open in its final scream.

Someone, probably Ran, let out a horrified sob.

On the once clean wood of the deck was a mangled dove, barely recognizable with the drenched red feathers. Conan looked away from the corpse of a once innocent bird; gazing, instead, at the captain.

KID's face was completely blank, not a twitch nor line out of place. Conan wasn't fooled though; the man's hands were clenched so tightly that had he not been wearing his customary white gloves the boy prince was sure that his nails would be cutting crescent moons into his palms.

The boy looked to the bird again and blinked when he saw the crème-white color of an envelope tucked under a mangled wing.

"Conan-sama!" Hakuba tried to call the child back when he started forward but a commanding glare silenced him.

No one breathed as the boy (_a child, a child, what is he doing?!)_stepped to the corpse's side, reaching out a hand to close the dead black eyes. He stroked the unmarred feathers of the bird's head before moving to tug the envelope from its place.

A hand rested on the crouched boy's head, making him jerk up to see KID's face.

The man's blank mask had crumpled slightly, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. KID didn't look at the shocked little prince as he slowly picked up the bird, gentle even though he had no reason to be, and stood up from his crouch.

"… Which one?" Hattori's voice cut the silence.

"… Miu." KID answered. Some crew members broke down then, the man named Jii, Ran, Kazuha, and Sera in particular.

Akako stepped out to the front of the crowd, her eyes staring into KID's. The man sighed before holding the body out to her.

The sorceress paused before leaning down and placing a kiss on the dove's head. She quickly leaned back to avoid the flames that suddenly enveloped the body, burning bright blue before vanishing. The wind picked up instantly, carrying the ashes away.

KID lowered his hands, tipping his head so his face was in shadow. After a moment he looked up once more.

"The letter?" The captain gestured to Conan, cueing him to open the envelope.

Paper crinkled as the boy opened the letter, unfolding the page inside. The boy cleared his throat before speaking.

"_It seems you lost something. How helpful of us to return it to you. _It is signed _Snake_." Conan's voice was clear but monotone, the words spoken without meaning. "There is a postscript as well: _P.S.- It seems you have stolen my Princeling morsel. I would like it returned to me. Signed, Gin._"

"Bastard Black Coats!" Hattori snarled.

"I say we return in kind!" Kazuha yelled, tear streaks trailing down her cheeks.

Her cry was answered with a surrounding 'Here, here!' from the crew.

"No." KID cut the cheers short. "We must not sink to their murderous level. Our motto stands: Nothing is worth dead on your hands."

The crew quieted, rebuked into silence by their captain.

"Conan, what does the note at the end mean?" KID turned his attention to the stiff child.

"I don't know." Conan said.

"Don't lie to me." The captain almost growled.

"I didn't."

"Where is Shinichi?" KID glanced around.

"Do not bother Kudou-sama right now." Hakuba suddenly spoke up.

"Why?" Hattori demanded, angered that a royal servant would talk back and order his captain.

"Don't disturb my brother." Conan's voice didn't allow any argument. The child glared at the surrounding pirates before walking toward the cabins, Hakuba close behind.

**(line break)**

Night fell quickly, or maybe that's just that was just how it felt with the depressive mood that clung to the Phantom's crew. Everyone fell asleep quickly, exhausted by the day's events.

Conan watched his brother's form (_hunched over to protect, uneasy shifting_) until he drifted off, worried for what he knew was coming.

**(Shinichi's dream)**

_Fear. Fear flooding everywhere. _

'_He's coming back.'_

'_I have to get out…'_

_Pain is shrieking in every point in his body. Blood drips from the cuts covering him. _

'_He'll kill me.'_

_There is nothing but fear that turns to anger and panic that carves at him._

'_He'll kill me!'_

**(POV change: KID)**

Indigo eyes flew open as screams echoed into his room. KID leapt out of bed and darted into the hallway, assuring those that opened their doors that he would handle it. When he'd finally found the source of the screams he threw open the door to find Shinichi huddled into a defensive ball and Conan looking panicked on the floor. As the door slammed into the wall the boy jerked to look at him.

"What's going on?!" KID asked in pure surprise.

"Never mind that! Try to calm him down! I'll be back!" Conan sprinted out of the open doorway leaving KID wide-eyed and confused.

Shinichi's screams had trailed away until he was only whimpering. KID slowly crossed the room to crouch beside the distressed royal's bed.

"Ouji-kun?" KID reached out an arm to touch the prince's hair but was stopped by the hand that gripped tightly around his wrist.

"Don't touch me…" The prince growled, shifted his form before attacking. He twisted KID's arm until it was pinned to his back, the royal on top of his form so he was pressed into the floor. As KID wondered how this had happened Shinichi raised a hand to strike at the exposed neck. The captain quickly saw this and wriggled out of the hold. Shinichi still had a deathgrip on his wrist so he jerked his arm to twist the prince around before enveloping him in a tight hug, effectively stopping any over attempts to hurt him.

"Shinichi, calm yourself. It's me, KID. I'm not going to hurt you." KID spoke soothingly into the other's ear. The prince soon stopped struggling, his breathing slowing from its near hyperventilation to just a pant.

"K-KID?" Shinichi's voice was confused and afraid and the captain hated it.

"It's fine. It's fine. You're fine. You're fine." KID loosened his hold so the prince could break out of his arms if he wanted to. Shinichi, instead, clung to the other, needing the security more than he'd like to admit.

"I…I-!" Shinichi tried to form the words, to explain, but found that he couldn't.

"You don't have to explain. I'm here. It's fine. Go back to sleep." KID soothed as he slowly moved the prince back to his bed.

"Don't leave." Shinichi tried hard not to sound pleading but his will power was weak right now and he needed comfort.

"I won't." KID sat next to the teen, back against the head board and began to stroke Shinichi's hair. "Go to sleep."

It took only moments for the prince to drift off into a dreamless sleep. KID watched him for a time before resting his head back and doing the same.

Soon after the door opened slightly to let a certain young boy and a certain blond peek into the room.

"Wow." Conan blinked.

"KID calmed him? KID?" Hakuba whispered in shock. "I thought he hated KID!"

"Apparently not as much as we thought." Conan almost pouted in jealousy that the pirate could comfort his brother more than he could. After a moment he blinked again, focusing on the captain's face.

"What is it?" Hakuba asked.

"Do you think KID knows that he's missing his monocle?"

_**-I don't stalk! I investigate…-**_

…**Ummm… I'm alive?**

**Don't kill me! I wrote something! *points***

**Poison: That's thanks to Mai-chan63. She gave you the idea and the reminder to work on it.**

**Oh right, thank you Mai-chan63!**

**Hoshi: This was really tense…**

**Well the whole idea is about Shinichi's fear of the Black Coats (give you three guesses to figure out who they are…) and their relationship with the Moonlight pirates…**

**Hua: How long has it been since your last update? At least a month?**

**My mind doesn't function well with a college schedule because I can't just absorb as I write drabbles. I actually have to pay attention so I start a drabble then class starts then afterwards I have no idea where I was going with it…**

**Sketchy: *buried in half-finished sentences and paragraphs* …help!**

**Ahem. **

**I need requests! I need assignments! (I need to know if you guys want me to update this next or Forever, which I've kinda sorta started! …kinda sorta…) So review! Tell me your wishes for the next one! New universe? Old universe? Mahou'verse? The XxxHolic xover? Powers? TELL ME!**


	57. Smile

**(No real plot per say but still I liked the idea. Ahem. Rum'verse! [sorry for an typos, it was a quick write])**

Kaito has never been truly derailed in his life.

It was something that he was quite proud of actually. Most people could be manipulated into forgetting what they were talking about, something he readily took advantage of when his similarity to Kaitou KID was brought up, but his mind had always stuck firm to his train of thought.

So when he started to notice Conan's proficiency with darts (something that had been revealed in Jii's billiard club) or how Hotaru and Shou hadn't batted an eyelash after winning a plush toy for each of Conan's little apprentice group at a festival shooting game (he'd only noticed because Conan had gone off with Ai to get some dango). Even Conan's cousin had a certain way of hacking that Kaito had never seen before (of course hacking cheat codes was a bit easy but she had finished within seconds)!

They all had this odd kind of inside joke that Kaito couldn't seem to wriggle out of them. Mentions of Conan and Ai's 'tutor' went over his head along with the secretive shared glances and the careful steering of conversations away from their childhood weren't noticeable until afterwards when Kaito was alone, thinking over the day in his room.

As these traits rose to the surface Kaito found himself watching them more and more, trying to see other odd things that separated them from Aoko or Hakuba. They all walked with a quiet saunter and never seemed to trip. Conan didn't blink when Kaito lied about why the two of them were late but always frowned when Kaito excused himself from an activity for a heist. All four of them reacted violently to being snuck up on and hated the color black. They refused to take any drink that they didn't observe being fixed. Kaito could probably stack that up to seeing cases of people poisoned by a drink someone else gave them.

Soon enough Kaito was drawing answered that seemed completely ludicrous.

_'They could be ex-assassins.'_

_'Maybe worked for the mob at one point.'_

_ 'In hiding for something terrible that they did…'_

He just couldn't take the not knowing anymore.

"Ne, Co-chan?" Kaito asked as they walked down a busy market street toward Conan's house. He knew it was a completely illogical thought but he couldn't risk the enigmatic boy pulling a gun out on him if they were alone (it pained him to think that Conan would do such a thing but it could be possible).

"What is it, Kuroba-kun?" Conan sighed at the nickname making Kaito smile.

"Who taught you how to throw darts?" Kaito's Poker Face pulled down an innocently curious look just as the other boy tipped his head up the small bit he had to, to look into Kaito's eyes. The normal straight line the teen's mouth was normally in was morphed into a suspicious frown.

"Why?" Conan's voice was well controlled but the thief could hear the disguised hostility easily.

"Just curious." Kaito smiled happily. Conan's eyes narrowed and he looked away, gazing at the shops windows pensively.

"My tutor taught me how when I was small." The answer was clipped.

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard either you or Ai-kun call your tutor by their name." Kaito looked up, as if thinking, and felt Conan's sharp gaze rake his face.

"We just called her Sensei." Conan didn't offer any other information.

"You don't remember her name?" Kaito looked at him, shocked. "That isn't like you at all."

"I just don't-!" Whatever Conan was going to say was cut off as his eyes widened in surprise before he spun on his heel suddenly to peer into a shop's window intensely. A second later he was in the shop, after shoving his bag into Kaito's arms.

Kaito blinked blankly, trying to catch up, and flicked his gaze upwards to read the name of the store.

Cover-to-cover  
_DVDs/Books/CDs/Café_

"A book store?" Kaito murmured to himself, moving his eyes down to stare into the shop.

What met him was a scene of Conan with his face buried into a mystery book, the cover copied on the display next to him. Kaito huffed in amusement as a fond smile stretched across his face. Trust Conan to drop a conversation at the drop of a hat for a new Knight Baron book.

Suddenly Conan jerked his nose out of the pages and Kaito felt like someone had punched him in the sternum. A delighted, childishly happy smile erased any kind of memory of thoughtful frowns or annoyed scowls. Those sapphire blue eyes were sparkling as they gazed at the cover of the book and Kaito found that he didn't have any air in his lungs as it all had blown out of him in one gust of a shocked breath.

Conan disappeared toward the back, where Kaito was sure that the cashier sat, almost running to purchase the tome in his hands. When the boy was out of sight Kaito woozily stumbled over to a bus stop bench, more collapsing than sitting.

That's where the young detective found him a few minutes later, bag in hand with the book's cover just visible through the white plastic.

"Kuroba-kun? Are you alright?" Kaito flicked his blank eyes up to the other boy's face noting the excitement still visible through the carefully controlled expression that had replaced that brilliant smile.

"Fine." His voice sounded a bit hoarse, but nothing too strange. "Did you get what you needed, then?"

"Yes." Conan's normally harsh eyes softened a bit. "I am sorry about that. I've been waiting for this book to come out for months."

"It's fine." Kaito fought to keep the flush off of his face. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. What were we talking about?" Conan took his bag from the slightly taller boy.

"…" Kaito froze and blinked. "I can't remember…"

_**-Don't worry. My death ray doesn't work… Yet.-**_

**Sorry for the oddly long wait guys! I offer you a Dazed!Kaito and Smiley!Conan as recompense.**

**Poison: That seems very, very OOC for Rum.**

**Well, he needs one thing that can catch him off guard. It just so happens that that one thing is in the hands of his father. *points to Knight Baron cover***

**Hua: Kaito is starting to figure it out, huh?**

**Poison: Took him long enough…**

**Hoshi: Don't you have something to say, Sweetly?**

…**Yes. Exams are coming up as are the due dates for a lot of papers so I won't be able to post until the holidays. But I will write up a Christmas drabble.**

**Sketchy: Conan will have to hide that book from Hotaru and Shou, won't he?**

**Yes. Yes he will.**


	58. Balloon

It was so hot!

Harii moaned in frustration as he shifted on the couch, internally complaining about 'stupid broken air conditioners' and 'frigging couches that absorb heat'. Across the room from him sat Shinichi who's head was drooped to rest on the surface of the desk, his sweat soaked body smearing the wood. On the floor was shared between the two laid out forms of Kaito and Tomoyo spread-eagled across the carpet, every so often one of them would roll over to a cooler spot.

"Anyone want to guess the temperature?" Harii wheezed dramatically.

"No." Shinichi snarled, the tone muffled by the desk. "And if you try I will kill you."

"Jeez, someone's a meanie today." Kaito teased weakly, trying to lighten the mood.

"What was your first clue, Einstein?" The temperamental brunet hissed. Harii gazed at his fathers with glazed eyes before a near silent murmuring made him glance down to look at Tomoyo.

"…blood vessels engorge to dispel heat. Sweat glands activate producing water that can evaporate off of the skin stealing heat from the body to transition between the two phases thus cooling the body…"

"What textbook are you quoting now, Tomo?" Harii asked.

"I'm trying to convince myself that: no I do not need to pull every shelf out of your fridge to make enough room for me as my body's systems will take care of it." Tomoyo blinked her eyes open, looking at Harii with the same glassy eyed look.

"By quoting a textbook?"

"Shut up." Tomoyo gave him a weak glare before closing her eyes again. "I'm so jealous of Zaire. She gets the tub while we bake in the heat."

"She'll die if we leave her out here, you said so yourself." Harii pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I can't be jealous of her." Tomoyo pouted.

"Do we have anymore ice left?" Kaito groaned.

"Nope. So suck it up." Shinichi growled. Kaito wisely shut his mouth.

"God, I wish Okaa-chan's guards could hurry up with that shaved ice." Tomoyo rolled over to a new spot.

"How much you wanna bet that their tires melted?" Harii grinned making the girl shoot him a glare.

"Shut up." The girl faced away from her friend, squirming in her tank top and shorts. Hazily Harii noticed that Kaito had left the room. "How long will it take us to die if we stay like this?"

"As long as you don't get heat stroke you won't die. The temperature outside is below 40 degrees Celsius." Shinichi sighed out the explanation dizzily.

"Damn." Harii groaned. Suddenly something hit him on the stomach and he was covered in freezing cold water. The boy leapt off of the couch with a yelp, tripping over Tomoyo to land on his bottom a short ways away. "Wh-what the hell?!"

"Surprise!" Kaito crowed as he tossed two more water balloons, one at Tomoyo and one at Shinichi. The girl shrieked as the cold water made contact with her skin and Shinichi yelped in surprise, shooting out of his chair.

They all looked over at their attacker who grinned and held up the water filled balloons. "Water fight!"

Needless to say, when the guards did finally reach the Kudou/Kuroba house (turns out it was really car trouble), they were surprised to find the manor soaked, inside and out, with two adults and two children running around with super soakers filled to the brim with ice water.

_**-Alright everybody! Line up alphabetically according to your height!-**_

**Ahem… Sooo…**

**Poison: Well, this is awkward.**

**Sketchy: Sheesh! Talk about a writing drought!**

**Hoshi: Shhhh! **

**Hua: Where did this story come from?! It's like 3 degrees Fahrenheit!**

**I want heat! It's been so cold up here! I mean it's been so cold I thought 2 degrees above freezing was warm! *cries***

**Sketchy: Poor baby. Now write something else!**

**Yes ma'am…**

**(Sorry about the delay. I have no excuse. My New Year's resolution is to update at least something every month… Not perfect but… [Also sorry if this thing sucked]) **


	59. Glow

Dark was the only way to describe this place. Moisture congealed on stone walls making the chill that much worse. The tunnelesque hallways branched out into rows of cells that stored restless shapes that shivered in the seemingly icy air.

These shapes, prisoners of war, were huddled in corners as they tried to save any warmth within their fragile bodies. These prisoners, ranging from mere toddlers to pre-teens, looked so pitiful with their blank eyes that spoke only of sorrow. All of these children had lost their Spark a very long time ago.

Except for one.

In the deepest part of these interconnecting tunnels was a cell that held a tiny eight-year-old boy.

He was curled up in the middle of his cell, evenly spaced between all four walls. His hair was dark brown, like bittersweet chocolate or roasted coffee beans, and it was surprisingly neat for a prisoner with only a small cowlick at the crown of his head to spoil the smooth sheen. His eyes were closed as if in meditation, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

A sudden bang made the child's form tense in apprehension. The sound of gangling echoed through the halls and it was met with a resounding hiss.

"Jeez, this place always creeps me out!" A young man's voice murmured the words. The sound cutting through the silence like a knife.

"Yeah, me too. Let's just get the prisoner and go." The voices grew closer and the child slowly sat up, resignation clear in every move.

"Here it is. Cell #421." The child relaxed completely, untensing every stiff muscle. The man had listed off his cell number.

"…Why this one? I mean, surely one of the older ones would put up more of a fight." The voice sounded sad, pitying, and it made the child angry. His eyes flashed open to pin a terrifyingly fierce glare to the younger guard. The man reacted as if something had shoved him, moving back a few steps in a hurry. The icy blue irises seemed to glow amongst the grime that rimmed them, the pupils slitted just like a cat's. The young guard's partner slowly moved in front of him as if to shield him from the harsh gaze of the boy in the cell.

"That's why. Frigging lizard is too spirited." The older man growled. They both flinched when the boy's eyes narrowed.

"Watch how you speak, human. You are before royalty." The boy's tone was wise, sounding eons older then he was.

"Not so royal with your species dead and gone." The older guard spat.

"At your hands." The child leaned forward. "Tell me; are you proud of the gallons of Lifeblood on your hands?"

"As proud as can be as long as it rids the world of you accursed lizards." The man sneered.

"May the Goddess have mercy upon your Spark." The child wove his fingers together and bowed his head.

"I don't need your filthy prayers!" The man snarled.

"Never the less." The child glanced at the younger guard who flinched. "You haven't been stained yet. Will you be the one executing me?"

At these words the surrounding cells were suddenly filled with sound. Shrieks and wails echoed around them. The two guards raised their guns in sudden fear; they were the only members of the Guard down here.

"Enough!" The child growled out. The silence that followed was almost a sound of its own. "We all knew it would come one day!"

There was a soft shuffling before it went back to the stillness of before.

"Let's get him out of here." The older guard ordered. "Now!"

The younger man nodded and held up a pair of iron manacels. The boy sighed, standing and walking to the cell door. The older man opened the door, grabbing the child's offered arm roughly. He spun the boy so the arm was pinned to his back and the young guard locked the handcuffs around the child's wrist. As soon as the metal touched the boy's skin his flesh began to redden and blisters began appearing as if he was being burned. The child hissed in pain but held still so they could look on the other manacle.

"Don't worry; it'll be all over soon." The older guard sneered and pushed the boy to get him moving. As the boy walked the other children gathered around their bars, reaching out to try and touch their fellow passenger. The boy started humming and grumbling low in his throat, communicating with the other children in a way that the guards couldn't understand.

"Come on. Get moving." The young guard nudged the boy to move faster.

"Patience. I'm saying my last goodbyes." The boy smiled over at the guard in a somber way. They walked down the hallways in silence until finally they reached the doorway out. The older guard pressed a button causing a buzzer to sound and the door opened. Two more guards joined them outside, a young woman and another man, forming a circle around the boy.

"Do we really have to do this?" The woman asked watching the child stumble with sadness clear in her eyes.

"It's not a real child, Mei. It's a manipulating trickster in a child glamour." The guard on the other side of the boy reminded her. "Don't let yourself be fooled."

"H-Hai." The woman nodded shakily.

"I'm ok, Ane-san. You shouldn't worry 'bout a lizard like me." The child smiled up at her with pain filled eyes, his voice suddenly pitched a bit higher. The woman's breath hitched as did her partner's. The boy's eyes were glistening with tears and he trembled in what she assumed was fear.

"Tch. Come on. Let's get him to the holding cell." The older guard from before pushed the boy forward causing him to tumble forward. The woman guard caught him and helped him to his feet. The boy flashed her a grateful smile as he jogged to keep up with the guards lest he be shoved again.

They arrived at the holding cell rather quickly; it seemed that the others were chaining the boy up. The woman smiled sadly at the boy as she clipped one of the links in his handcuffs to a chain that came up from the floor. The child only smiled up at her until the door banged shut behind her. The childish grin faded quickly, replaced by a serious frown.

"Right." He muttered as he pulled a key ring from his pants hem, one he had stolen off of the women guard when she'd helped him up. As his hands unlocked the manacels his eyes swept the room.

Grey brick walls provided little chance of simply busting out. The door was iron so there was no touching that. Soon his eyes zeroed in on a small window just beyond the length of the chain. _'Perfect.'_

The boy threw a quick glance to the door before moving over to the window. He studied the glass for a moment before reaching out a finger to trace a few jagged lines in the glass. As he did this cracks started to a spider along his finger's path. Suddenly he cocked back his fist and punched at the window right in the epicenter of the cracks.

Shards of glass scattered from the window frame, cutting the child's flesh deep. The boy ignored the red marks on his hands and started climbing until he was hanging from the other side of the wall. He paid no attention to his screaming muscles and hung silently for a moment before letting go, dropping down three stories to land in some bushes.

Pain lanced up his spin forcing a groan out of the boy. He squeezed his eyes closed, staying perfectly still when he heard a commotion coming from the room he had just jumped out of.

"…he must've climbed up to the roof! There's no way anyone could have survived that fall!" He heard one of the guards say before the sounds faded.

"Barou…" The child scoffed as he slowly sat up, wincing at every muscle movement in his back. Once he was back on his feet he was running, hugging the walls of the fortress as he made his way out. The guard activity had picked up and the boy found himself ducking out of view to avoid being spotted.

"…Comb the area! I want every inch of these grounds covered!" The child froze as he heard footsteps nearing him. Blue eyes flicked from side to side as he tried to find a means of escape but found none. Suddenly a curtain of fabric surrounded him causing his heart to jump into his throat.

"Stay quiet." A voice above him whispered, he felt legs press against his back as hands tugged him closer. The child swallowed anxiously when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Y-your Majesty!" A voice gasped and the child could hear the crinkle of grass as the guard knelt where he stood.

"What is going on here?" The child's protector asked harshly.

_ 'Woman, young by the sound of her voice, is used to giving orders and having them followed.'_

"There is an escaped prisoner, ma'am. You should head inside."

"I suppose I should. Carry on." The woman ordered. There was another crinkle of grass before the guard's footsteps faded. After a second the woman crouched and proceeded to scoop the small child off of his feet before running. The boy could sense nothing but the up and down motion of his savior's movement and the sounds of footsteps on stone floors. They passed through a room full of smells and clanking sounds before the woman stopped, crouching down again to let the boy go.

The child stepped back quickly, the fabric falling away until he was free. The woman crouching in front of him was petite and pale, her hair a soft blonde and her eyes a deep teal green.

"Go through that tunnel." The woman pointed behind him to a very small doorway in the wall. "It will let you out near the plaza in town. Someone should be able to help you there."

"… Why are you doing this?" The child narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Because I never wanted that war to happen." The woman scowled. "Now go before the news hits the town."

"Thank you, Elf." The child bowed once before turning and vanishing through the short door.

"… Your welcome, Drakan."

**(Say Drakan out loud [dra-can]. What does it sound like?)**

The sound of panting breathes reverberated off of the tunnel walls along with the sound of crunching gravel. The boy's hand was trailing the stone wall, making sure he wouldn't lose his way in the pitch black void around him. He had been walking for quite a while and there didn't seem to be any end. Blue eyes, glowing slightly in the blackness, gazed around unseeingly, desperately trying for any sort of light.

A sudden gleam made the child freeze as he took in the sillouette of a square in front of him. His pace picked up until he was running, almost flying, in his haste to leave this wretched darkness.

Dust bloomed around him as he hefted the large stone square out of place until it fell to the ground. The boy gasped for breath as he looked around the alley, making sure nothing had noticed him. Confirming nothing had seen him, the boy scrambled out of the tunnel and into the daylight.

Adrenline was fading fast and he needed to get somewhere safe. Slowly the child, oddly enough looking no older than five now, limped out of the alley as he made his way towards the sounds of laughter. As he reached the enterance a feeling of lightheadedness came over him abruptly. The boy swayed before collapsing heavily against the wall.

_"Woah! Hey, bouya! Are you ok?"_

_ "Kaito? …'s happened?"_

_ "I… He isn't mov…"_

_ "Let's… out of…"_

"Don't worry, bouya. We'll help you." As the light faded into black two blue eyes gazed up into piercing indigo pools and for some reason the boy felt something he hadn't felt in a very, very long time.

Safe.

_**-Ever have one of those days where the best thing about waking up is Folgers in your cup? Yeah, me neither…-**_

**Soooo…. I'm off by a day… Sorry… And sorry if it got sucky during the escape. I left it alone for a while and that's what happens…**

**Anyway, meet Dragon!Shinichi/Conan! In my version of reality Dragons have a human form that grows younger as they lose energy i.e. the reversing from eight to five. **

**Poison: Where the hell is Kaito?!**

**There at the end… only in dialogue… If I do another Dragon thing there will be much more Kaito. Also the guy he was with is Toichi.**

**Hoshi: Who was the girl who saved Conan?**

**She is Shiho, princess of the Unseelie Court. **

**Hua: The Unseelie Court?**

**The darker Faery court, opposite of the Seelie Court.**

**Sketchy: You owe them for the late update.**

… **I know… **


	60. Club

Fire blazed out of the mansion like water. Most of the house had already been burned to a crisp; the screams of those inside had cut off a while ago. The only place left untouched was where a small boy was sitting, staring ahead with unseeing, blank eyes.

"Why…?" he mumbled glancing around at the ruins of his once beloved home, now only dust and ash. The fire licked around him in a perfect circle, the edges of the checkerboard tile scorched perfectly black. His glasses, a gift from his father, gleamed hiding his eyes.

"Why did I survive?" The blaze finally puttered out leaving only the smell of burnt wood and glass. His clothes were perfectly pristine, just like when he had first put them on that morning.

"They were after me! Why did everyone else have to die?!" He screamed, tears lacing down his face in perfect little rivulets.

"Because that's how _they_ work little gem." A mature voice broke the boy's blank trance as he looked slowly around. There, standing not even four feet away from him stood a tall cloaked figure. On his head was a helmet that covered the top half of his face.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, his curiosity overpowering his grief for a few seconds.

"Spade the Black Knight." The man responded, crouching before the child. "And you are Conan, yes? The last of the house of Kudou and the holder of half of the Pandora gem."

"… Pandora?" Conan tipped his head, his tears glistening in the sunset.

"A gem of great power." Spade reached up and slowly lifted the helmet off of his head. Conan gasped.

"Y-you look just like me!" He cried edging away from the man. His mother had told him that those who looked like each other were doppelgangers, forever fated to kill one another.

"Yes, and that means I am destined to protect you little gem." Spade held out his hand, his dark sea blue eyes softening at Conan's hesitance. "I have been waiting a long time for you my little gem. Now that I have found you I will protect you, as it is my duty."

"… Why am I only 'half'?" Conan asked, his hand reaching out to touch Spade's.

"Because there is another with the other half." Spade gently tugged Conan up until he was standing.

"Will I meet them?" Conan wobbled slightly, the strength not yet returning to his legs.

"In due time, little gem. Now we must leave this place. If _they_ have already done this they will return for you." Spade reached down and held Conan's right hand.

"…" Conan looked around at the remains of his home solemnly before nodding. "Right. Let's go."

"Get out of here!" a bottle flew through the air smashing just inches away from his face. A long time ago that would have scared him, but now he just dodged and ran. While he was not the only slave Master Ichiro had in his house, he was the one he saw the most and was therefore his most hated. The boy had been here for as long as he could remember, since his parents had died when he was two.

"1412! 642 wants you in the kitchen." A passing slave called to him with a smile. 1412's own grin flashed across his face. 642 had probably found out about the missing apples again. She was the most senior slave and doted upon 1412, but she wasn't above smacking his head with a rolling pin.

As 1412 walked to the kitchen he ruffled his shaggy brown hair and tried to straighten his dirty clothes. 642 was always in a better mood when she saw that he was neat. With one final pat to his shirt he entered the kitchen.

"What did you want 642? Master Rei broke one of his wine bottles; you'd better send someone to replace it." 1412 easily cut off the girl when she looked ready to chew his head off.

"1412, there's some guy out back who wants to talk to you." 642 sighed. 1412 blinked in surprise, someone wanted to see him?

"It isn't a cop, is it?" he asked dubiously, moving to peer out of the back window.

"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?" 642 asked threateningly as she roughly chopped up some vegetables for Master Rei's soup. 1412 gulped mentally, still smiling on the outside. If 642 found out he often snuck into the village she'd probably have to tell Master Rei which would result in a beating.

"No reason." 1412 said casually. The man outside wore nothing but black, a thick brimmed hat hiding his face. "I'll go see what he wants then."

642 started to protest but 1412 was already outside. The boy skipped slightly as he approached the man. The man's stance was tense, on edge, 1412 usually only saw this posture around guilty slaves. It made him suspicious.

"What can I do for you sir?" 1412 asked politely, using the tone he used for Master Rei. The man said nothing; he only drew a gun and shot at 1412.

Time seemed to slow down as the bullet traveled towards 1412. His brain told him to move but for some reason he couldn't. Suddenly the bullet diverted, hitting the ground inches in front of 1412.

"I've found you!" The man started for 1412 but was stopped by a card that scratched his cheek.

"Now, now Snake. I wouldn't be doing that if I were you.~" a falsely cheerful voice called and a figure in white stepped out from the shadows. The figure wore a pure white suit with a blue shirt underneath and a matching top hat. In his hands was an oddly shaped gun.

"Club!" The man, Snake, growled aiming his gun at the figure. The figure tskked, moving to stand in front of 1412.

"I'll have to ask you to not try to kill my charge again. If you do you might find yourself trapped in a maze without an end." The figure, who 1412 realized was male, said pleasantly.

"Who are you?" 1412 demanded. The man in white looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Club the White Knight." He said airily. "I'm your protector, my little thief."

"T-thief?" 1412 felt his mask fall and he gapped at Club.

"Hai, I know."

"You won't tell Master Rei, will you?" 1412 asked fearfully.

"No. Is your poker face broken so easily?" Club tskked again in disappointment. "We'll have to fix that. No Kuroba can work without one."

"K-Kuroba-?" 1412 started but a shot made them remember that they weren't alone. 1412 watched in shock as the bullet vanished before it hit Club.

"We were having a conversation, Snake. Can't you wait?" Club asked in annoyance.

"That child is coming with me!" Snake yelled. Club's smile turned dark and he held up his hand.

"I think you need to sleep for a while." Pink smoke enveloped the man, when it dissipated Snake was on the ground out cold.

"H-how…?" 1412 asked breathlessly.

"Magic." Club winked at 1412, crouching beside him to look him over. "You aren't hurt are you?"

"No." 1412 shook his head.

"Good, now come on. We should be heading off before _they_ come to see what's taking so long." Club held out his hand to the boy.

"Why should I go with you?" 1412 glared at the man in suspicion.

"I just saved you from a kidnapping." Club suggested.

"And might just be bringing me into a different one. I already have an owner that won't lift a finger to save my life. Why go with you when there's a high probability you're just bringing me to another?" 1412 crossed his arms.

"Because you are my precious little charge. I can't have you going back to a master who beats you. I won't be right of me." Club smiled fondly at 1412's shocked face.

"…Fine." 1412 took his hand and squeaked when he was lifted to sit on his shoulder.

"What do they call you, little thief?" Club asked with a smile.

"1412." The boy responded.

"If you write that out it can look like the word 'kid' in English." Club said thoughtfully.

"Then you can call me Kid." 1412 smiled down at Club's grin.

"Wonderful."

_**-Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.-**_

**Ok, sorry I didn't write another Dragon!Shinichi fic but school has been hell. Research and papers up the wahzoo! Anyway, this has been in my Scrap folder for quite a while but I like it enough to post it here. **

**Also, those of you who watch Supernatural might have noticed that the divider quote is a classic from the show. Along with this I've begun to fangirl over Sherlock (the BBC version) and Doctor Who. You can expect xovers from these shows at some point.**

**Poison: What's with the numbers?**

**Kid was originally a slave. I have absolutely no idea who 642 would be…**

**Hua: Was this your first recreation of Spade?**

**Yup, I wrote this back when I'd first began reading/watching D. Conan and Magic Kaitou.**

**Hoshi: Will you continue this?**

… **Maybe? I mean I think it'll end up like some of the other drabbles with only one posting but anything is possible.**

**Sketchy: There isn't any KaiShin! Or KidConan!**

**Sorry! Sorry!**

**(P.S.- I'm going too finally start working on the next chapter of Forever I may be able to post it in April.)**

**((P.P.S.- Personal News! I'm going to be an Aunt! Well, technically second cousin… But I like Aunt better…))**


	61. Blue

**(Sequel-thingy of Glow! Yay!)**

In the country of Elhaearn there is a city, named Aether for the pale lavender sheen of the skyline at sunrise, that stretches out alongside the ocean. This city, capital of the Unseelie court, is one of the most security conscious places on the globe as visitors must go through rigorous screening processes to be admitted in. Sorcerers scan the peoples' bags as Empaths look over the various peoples' minds for their intents and purposes within the city. After the screening the visitors are allowed in along with an escort of around two to three members of the police force, which is often referred to as the Guard. The soldiers watch as the visitors unpack and get settled before leaving.

Kaito wasn't exactly sure when he and Toichi had lost their escort. It could have been when they ducked into the crowd that had gathered around a popular food stand, or maybe it was when the duo started climbing gutters and fire escapes. All he knew was that he was glad that the two had gone through security with fake papers. Their acting was good enough to get passed a quick glance over by a sleepy empath so there would be no alerts of their true names and faces going around.

"That was fun!" Kaito chirped happily as he flopped down. The skin of his face rippled and shimmered before melting away to reveal his familiar indigo irises.

"Hm." The man beside him, Toichi, nodded. "Your disguise magic is getting better and better."

Kaito preened at the compliment, a pleased grin taking over his face. Toichi laughed at the happy expression and ruffled the boy's hair. The older magician had been teaching the boy for years. He'd been there when Kaito conjured his very first rose, a small slightly withered flower that Toichi still had pressed between the pages of his Grimore. He watched with no small amount of pride as his pupil leaned off of the building's edge, trusting the wind Kaito had enchanted to keep him from falling. The spelled breeze ruffled the laughing boy's hair, untucking the wild locks from his ears revealing the slightly pointed tips.

Toichi frowned, his own hand reaching up to touch his own ear tips which were perfectly rounded. Unease curled in his gut.

"Oyaji!" Kaito's voice made the man blink, refocusing on the teen's face.

"What is it, Kaito?" Toichi sauntered over to stand beside the boy, looking over the edge of the building with interest.

"There." Kaito pointed down toward a small girl that sat on the curb across the street. Her head was in her hands but Toichi could still make out the tears that splashed to the ground. He shared a glance with Kaito who tipped his head in question. After a moment the man smiled and nodded. Kaito grinned a large Cheshire-like smile before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

**(Kaito to the rescue!)**

Smoke billowed around the girl, causing her to cry out in sudden surprise. She felt a presence behind and stiffened in fear. The sound of cloth scraping against the ground made her look behind her to see a man cloaked in a white cape which parted just enough to see the pure white suit he wore beneath.

"Little girl, little girl, why are you crying?" A gentle voice made her look up. The face looking down at her was young, from what she could see anyway as he did have a monocle covering his right eye. It was hard to tell how old the man was as his face was hidden beneath the shadow of his top hat's brim.

"Are you injured?" The man crouched down to study her closer, making her flinch back slightly.

"N-no…" Her voice was soft, a bit rough from contained sobs.

"I don't mean physically, Oujo-chan." The man smiled softly and offered a hand to help her up.

"… Momma yelled at me for letting the puppy run away. But I didn't mean to leave the door open!" The girl sniffled as he lifted her into a standing position.

"Of course not." The man in white flicked his hand, making a handkerchief appear. The girl's mouth opened in awe as he handed the piece of cloth over. "You know I think I might have something to make you feel better!"

"Really?" The girl's head tipped to the side.

"Let's see…" The man's head tipped up in thought, letting light touch the rest of his face. "Oh! I know!"

The man quickly tipped his head forward letting the hat fall off and into his hands. He shoved one hand inside, fumbling around as if searching for something. Slowly his arm started pushing in further until the hat's brim rested on his shoulder. The man frowned in thought as he scratched his cheek with his free hand.

"Huh. I could have sworn it was in here…" He tugged the hat off of his arm and shoved it on his head, making the hat slid over his face. "There it is!"

"What?" The girl was smiling up at the man in amazement. The man tugged the hat off of his head, with a few difficulties as if it had been stuck on something. Once the hat was off he put his hand back inside and pulled out a large piece of cloth.

"This." The man smiled. "It's a magic tarp. Hold out your hands."

The girl quickly shoved her hands forward. "Now what?"

"Now we put this on top." The man flapped the cloth and then draped it over her form. "What was your puppy's name?"

"Her name is Lolly!"

"Ok. Now I need you to concentrate on Lolly. Remember everything you can about her." The man instructed.

"Ok." The girl's voice was determined.

"Ready?" He asked, smiling when she nodded. "Ok! One, two, three! _Redi ad nos!_"

He pulled away the cloth quickly, throwing it up in the air. Underneath the cloth stood the girl but in her arms was a small brown puppy. The girl's eyes were closed tight but at the feeling of the puppy's silky fur she opened her eyes. The girl stared at the dog for a moment before squealing happily and hugging the dog tight.

"Thank you! Thank you Niichan!" The girl smiled up at the man before running off. The man stared after her for a moment.

"Was that a replication or a retrieval?" Toichi appeared behind the man in white.

"Retrieval. There was a bit of fur on her shirt." Kaito grinned.

"I saw some of the civilians running off. I think they're going to call the Guard."

"So we should run?"

"Yes."

"Great!" Kaito spun in a quick circle, his clothing morphing back into his street-wear. Toichi smiled, turning to walk down the street. Kaito started to follow but a soft scraping made him stop.

"Kaito?" Toichi stopped to look at his pupil in concern. Kaito ignored him, focusing instead on an alleyway that was close by. A few steps took him to the entrance just in time to see a small boy collapse beside a hole in the wall.

"Hey!" Kaito yelled, running over to the boy. "Bouya! Are you ok?"

"Kaito, what's wrong?!" Toichi ran over, his voice anxious.

"I saw him pass out. He isn't moving, Oyaji!"

"The Guard is coming, Kaito. We have to get him out of here. Let's go."

"Don't worry bouya." Kaito easily lifted the scrawny boy into his arms, a flash of unease going through him at the dangerously thin frame. "You're safe now."

Two blue eyes cracked open and stared straight into Kaito's, stealing his breath away so suddenly it made him stumble. A small smile flashed across the boy's lips before those icy blue eyes closed and he went limp.

**(I wanted to leave it here, but…)**

It had been fairly easy to find a safe place to rest. The building was a small shack-like house on the edge of the city, away from the public eye. It was perfect for hiding and plotting, but right now they needed it for healing.

"Who would do this to a child?!" Kaito exclaimed as he took stock of the numerous wounds on the boy's body.

"I don't think he is a child Kaito." Toichi said as he waved a hand over the prone form on the couch. "I… I think he's a Drakan."

"A Drakan?" Kaito questioned as he slowly cleaned the wounds on the boy's wrists, deciding against magic as he was unsure of what the force would do to the boy. "I thought they were all big and scaly with great big wings."

"That's their default form." Toichi sighed. "They can change into human form in times of crisis. It's a bit like a defense mechanism. Like a glamour except not."

"I don't understand…" Kaito frowned.

"It's a bit complex." Toichi sighed. "It's their own form, unique to them, but it is also not because they do not see it as them."

"…" Kaito squinted his eyes in thought before shrugging. "I thought the Unseelie killed all of the Drakan."

"Maybe they kept a few for… extended torture." Toichi scowled. Kaito's fist clenched around a roll of bandages, anger written clear across his face.

"I hate the Unseelie." He hissed. Toichi sighed in agreement.

"Maybe we should start a revolution." The older man joked, trying to lighten the mood. Kaito threw him a light frown.

"I hate them, but I'm not suicidal." The younger magician sighed as he finished bandaging his patient. He packed up the first aid kit and moved to put it back in his bag. Toichi looked after him with a sad look.

_'You may have no choice and for that I am sorry…'_

_**-I learned that from the pizza man-**_

**Ok so… I done with this for now. If you guys want me to write another leave a review … or something. I read over this before posting but I dunno if I did too well… Oh and the quote thingy is from Supernatural's Castiel. I love that angel!**

**Poison: What's with the random little girl?**

**Showing off Kaito's magic? By the way the thingy in italics says Return to us in Latin.**

**Hoshi: You almost made this a Kaito's view point of Glow didn't you?**

**Yeah… The writing is not with me right now…. But I added a bit at the end!**

**Hua: Did Toichi mean at the end? And how old is Kaito right now?**

**Um… Something secret? And Kaito is around 18. Toichi is in his 30s? Idk….**

**Sketchy: You have so damn many AU's!**

**I know! …If any of them inspire any of you guys to write you can send me a message for the ok to use that AU… Wow, that sounded arrogant. Did that sound arrogant? I don't want to be arrogant….**


End file.
